<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Apricus by purplelix</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28094862">Apricus</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplelix/pseuds/purplelix'>purplelix</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Bottom Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Choking, Crossdressing, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff, M/M, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Slight degradation kink, Smut, Spanking, Top Hwang Hyunjin, slight dubcon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:35:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>41,179</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28094862</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplelix/pseuds/purplelix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Felix is the sun personified. At least, that's what Hyunjin believes. He wants to bask in the other's warmth and be consumed entirely by his brightness.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>83</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>492</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! Welcome to the first chapter of what will likely be a long and messy journey. Before you begin reading please be mindful of a few things. One, this work is purely fictional and just for fun. It is not meant to represent the real skz members in any way. Two, I will try my best to update biweekly but I can't guarantee anything since I'm also a struggling college student. Three, tags will change and be updated as I go so keep an eye on them in case anything I write triggers you. All characters are aged up and meet the required age of consent in Korea (16). Lastly, comments and kudos really motivate me to write more so please consider doing so! </p><p>With that said and done, please enjoy Apricus! xoxo</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“That’ll be $26.53.”</p><p> </p><p>Felix’s eyes widen in surprise. “I-I’m sorry, how much did you say?”</p><p> </p><p>The cashier—some edgy teen girl with pink and blue stripes in her hair—stares at him impatiently. “Twenty-six dollars and fifty-three cents.” She repeats once again but deliberately slower this time as if thinking Felix were some clueless child.</p><p> </p><p>He frowns and glances at the few crumpled bills in his palm. There’s a sinking feeling inside of him as he quickly realizes that he doesn’t have enough money to pay for his things. He scans the items he’d picked out and decides that he’s going to have to forgo some of his own dinner in order to afford the cat food for Cheetos (did he seriously name his cat after a chip brand? Hell yeah). Reluctantly, he asks the cashier to remove the chicken breast and re-calculate the total.</p><p> </p><p>“New total is $19.25.”</p><p> </p><p>Felix sighs in relief and hands over the money to the cashier who seems to have sensed his dilemma by now and changes her expression from annoyed to sympathetic which, honestly isn’t much better in Felix’s opinion. Nonetheless, he thanks her with a bow, grabs his things, and leaves the store as quickly as possible.</p><p> </p><p>The bus ride home is long and exhausting for the young college student. Felix pulls out a pair of worn earphones from his pocket and shoves them into his ears. Only the right side of them work but he still uses both to avoid being approached unnecessarily by anyone. Felix then huddles back into his seat and stares blankly outside as the streets pass by.</p><p> </p><p>There are several thoughts running through his mind at this time.</p><p> </p><p>Firstly, the research paper he needs to somehow finish before midnight today since he’d only managed to get half a paragraph done before the sound of his stomach begging for food interrupted him. He’s also got midterms coming up in about a month that he should get a head start studying for because god knows the last time Felix tried to jam weeks’ worth of cell bio lectures into his brain the night before an exam hadn’t ended very well for the boy.</p><p> </p><p>Felix unconsciously chews on his lips as the thought of school and how much stress he’ll be under slowly starts to hit him. Feelings of doubt, fear, and regret begin to plague his mind until the chewing gets even harsher. It’s only when the taste of iron hits his tongue does Felix snap out of his trance. He runs his tongue over his bottom lip and grimaces at the taste of blood.</p><p> </p><p><em>Shit</em>, he thinks. He’d done it again. Felix sighs and looks away from the window only to panic when he realizes the bus is about to reach his stop. He quickly presses the stop button and hastily makes his way out of the vehicle before trudging his way home.</p><p> </p><p>Home is a lot different now than what it used to be for Felix. Home used to mean warm sunshine hitting the mustard yellow walls of his grandmother’s living room and the smell of freshly baked cookies placed perfectly on the kitchen counter that was too tall for a tiny five-year-old Felix to reach but he sure tried his darn best to. Home was thousands of miles away in Sydney, Australia where his family and childhood friends all still were but Felix no longer was.</p><p> </p><p>Instead, Felix is here. Living all by himself in a tiny one bedroom apartment on the rundown side of Seoul that no one even knows exists. It’s dark and cold and most definitely <em>does not</em> smell anywhere near as good as grandma’s cookies, Felix thinks with a pout.</p><p> </p><p>Nonetheless, it’s the only place Felix can afford and so he tries to remain positive and remind himself that he’s still got it better than so many other people in the world and so he shouldn’t complain too much about it. Plus, on the bright side, his landlord lets him keep a pet.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Cheetos greets him at the front door when he steps inside the apartment. The fluffy orange cat was sleeping on a pair of Felix’s shoes but awakens the second he hears the sound of keys turning.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello little one.” Felix smiles when the furball rubs against his ankles and lets out a string of chatty meows, probably angry that his human left him behind without any food.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, alright, calm down boy,” Felix huffs and makes his way to the kitchen with his single bag of groceries and Cheetos hot on his trail. He quickly puts away the few measly things he purchased before cracking open a can of tuna for the hungry kitty. It smells awful and Felix wonders briefly how anyone can consume such a thing but then again he’s eaten a few questionable things before since they were marked down for an extremely low price and Felix was desperate.</p><p> </p><p>After a few minutes of watching Cheetos devour his mush of food, Felix decides it’s probably best he get some nutrients in his body as well. Luckily there was a sale on ramen at the store and Felix managed to snag a few packs. He cooks up his meal in under five minutes and carries the steaming pot into his living room-slash-bedroom. He sets it down on the table next to his laptop before plopping himself onto the couch.</p><p> </p><p>For the next few hours Felix diligently works his way through his paper, only stopping every now and then to pet Cheetos who was now curled up beside him on the couch. By 11:00PM his eyes are struggling to stay open but he’s almost done. With a quick slap to both his cheeks and a large swig of the instant coffee he’d made, Felix powers through. At exactly 11:59PM he hits the submit button on the school portal for his paper and leans back on the couch with a relieved sigh.</p><p> </p><p>Cheetos looks up at him almost as if asking ‘you okay?’ and Felix smiles tiredly in response. He wants to say yes, that he will be okay but deep down the struggling young adult knew that would be a huge lie. In fact, the worst of his day was yet to begin.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Ding!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Speaking of the devil.</p><p> </p><p>Felix sighs and pulls his broken old iPhone out from his pant pocket. There’s a notification from his boss staring back at him through the cracked screen.</p><p> </p><p>hey Lix, bad news. nayeon called in sick so we need you to work as a server tonight</p><p>– Mr. Park</p><p> </p><p>Felix lets out a long groan of agony as he re-reads the text. Great. He already hated work as is but this? This was just the frosting on top of the cake.</p><p> </p><p>“Kill me. Kill me now,” Felix whines as he drags his body to the bathroom to quickly shower and get dressed. Once he’s done freshening up, he grabs his work bag and hustles out of his apartment after bidding his cat goodnight.</p><p> </p><p>Outside, there’s a black car parked at the end of the street and Felix rushes over to it. He opens the door and slides into the passenger seat.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey,” Felix greets then looks over to the driver’s side where his one and only best friend is too busy typing up a storm on his phone to even bother acknowledging him.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m gonna fucking kill him,” Han Jisung hisses as he sends text after text to whom Felix assumes is that one guy Jisung’s been dating for a while now.</p><p> </p><p>“You good Ji?” Felix genuinely asks out of concern. Jisung shakes his head and finally looks up at Felix.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck men Lixie! I want to cut off Minho’s tiny microscopic dick and shove it so far down his throat it’ll be all he can taste for a week ugh!!!” Jisung yells as he tosses his phone into the back seat harshly.</p><p> </p><p>Felix grimaces at the action but doesn’t say anything about it. “Do you wanna talk about it?” He asks.</p><p> </p><p>Jisung shakes his head furiously. “Nah, he’s not worth another second of my time or energy. I’m done. I swear I’m never dating another fuckboy ever again. For real this time.” </p><p> </p><p>Felix snorts at that. “Yeah right Ji, we all know you’ll go crawling back into Minho hyung’s lap begging for his dick in a few days.”</p><p> </p><p>Jisung gasps, faux offended. “Lixie!! How can you say such vulgar words about your soulmate like that?! You’re supposed to take my side for everything, it’s written in the handbook!”</p><p> </p><p>Felix tilts his head in confusion. “What handbook?”</p><p> </p><p>Jisung looks at him like he grew a second head. “Our friendship handbook?? Seriously Lix, you gotta keep up with the program or you’ll end up losing the best thing that’s ever happened to you…ME!”</p><p> </p><p>Felix rolls his eyes in response but he ends up smiling fondly anyways. His best friend was the most obnoxious, loud and dramatic person Felix has ever met to date and yet he loved him as if he were his own blood brother.</p><p> </p><p>“Just drive Han, we’re gonna be late.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh shit!”</p><p> </p><p>They arrive at their location in under fifteen minutes thanks to Jisung breaking some traffic laws and park the car at the back of the building designated for employees. From the back view, his workplace looked like something straight out of a horror film but Felix knew it was an entirely different story in the front.</p><p> </p><p>Located in the heart of Itaewon was a fancy karaoke bar called MIROH which was frequented often by a bunch of rich and elite members of society whom Felix could honestly care less about. He was hired initially to work there as part of the kitchen staff so he hardly saw any of the famous people that came in anyways. But on rare occasions such as tonight Felix was made to work as a server which meant having to put on his ridiculously tight waiter’s uniform and forcing a lot of fake smiles. It sucked because rich people were snobby and mean but then again the tips were a blessing so he couldn’t be <em>that</em> mad about it.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh shit, word on the block is that it’s going to be a full house tonight.” Jisung informs him as the two scan their work IDs at the back door and successfully enter the building.</p><p> </p><p>“How come?” Felix asks as they make their way to the locker rooms to put away their things. Jisung pulls out his bartender uniform meanwhile Felix struggles to get the extremely tight black slacks over his butt.   </p><p> </p><p>“Well according to Seungmin there’s some hot shot CEO coming in today to celebrate his company successfully signing some deal or whatever. You know what that means right Lix?”</p><p> </p><p>Felix sighs solemnly as he finally manages to get his pants on. “Yeah, it means a bunch of greasy old men and touch starved women are going to try and order me off the menu again aren’t they?” Felix shivers in disgust. Jisung looks at him with pity and pulls his best friend into a comforting hug.</p><p> </p><p>“You got this baby. But if it ever gets out of hand don’t be afraid to call security. I think Jackson hyung is working tonight so he’ll definitely beat a bitch up for you if you ask.”  </p><p> </p><p>Felix gives Jisung a small smile. “Thanks Ji. Take care of yourself too okay?” Jisung nods and the two friends make their way upstairs.</p><p> </p><p>MIROH is a huge building divided into several smaller sections. The ground floor is meant for employees only. It includes the locker rooms, showers and even a lounging area for them to hang out.</p><p> </p><p>The next floor up is where guests can check in. Because of the sheer popularity of MIROH, people had to usually book their spots weeks in advance. Their co-worker, Kim Seungmin, works as a receptionist there and often gives them a heads-up whenever someone really famous is coming in.</p><p> </p><p>The third floor is where Jisung works. It includes a huge bar and a sitting area for guests. There is also a stage where live bands can play music. This floor is meant more for socializing and drinking.</p><p> </p><p>The fourth and top most floor is where the private karaoke rooms are located. These are the rooms that cost almost twice Felix’s monthly rent money just for one night. It’s safe to say that only the richest of the rich can afford to book these rooms. Unfortunately for Felix, the kitchen is also on this floor. It is the servers job to bring drinks and food to their guests throughout the night.</p><p> </p><p>Unsurprisingly, most of the servers at MIROH are female but there’s a few males as well. Felix hates to admit it but he knows that there is only one quality they look for in a server and that’s a pretty face and nice body. Everyone whom he has seen work here is insanely gorgeous which makes it even more confusing to the small boy why his boss asks <em>him</em> to work as a server on occasion.</p><p> </p><p>As far as Felix is aware, he is not anywhere near as beautiful as his co-workers. He is shorter than most boys his age, far too bony for his liking, has freckles splattered across his face, and his hair was slowly turning into a messy blonde mullet because he didn’t have the time nor money to cut it. Nonetheless, he doesn’t question Mr. Park’s decision and just does as he is told to do.</p><p> </p><p>Felix makes his way to the kitchen and smiles when he sees a flash of fiery red hair. “Hi Channie hyung!” Felix chirps. The young chef turns around and smiles at the sight of the younger boy.</p><p> </p><p>“Oi Felix! I didn’t know you were working today.”</p><p> </p><p>Felix pouts and steals a grape off the fruit platter Chan is in the middle of preparing. “Mr. Park called me in to serve today.” He sounds like a petulant child as he bites into the green fruit.</p><p> </p><p>Chan pats his back sympathetically and takes back the plate of fruit before Felix’s wandering hands can steal anymore. “Sorry about that mate. You’ll handle it though, you’re a strong kid.” Chan reassures him in that fatherly voice he likes to use around Felix.</p><p> </p><p>Felix feels a bit better hearing his hyung’s words but there’s still a tiny voice in his head telling him that today is not going to go the way he wants it to. Just as he thinks this, another server, Kim Dahyun, pops her head around the corner.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey sorry Felix, the guests for room 13 just arrived. I’m going to need you to take it since the rest of us are already swamped.” She pleads.</p><p> </p><p>Felix mentally smashes his head against the wall when he hears this. Great, just his luck. It just so happened that room 13 was the VIP room which could hold up to 18 people. Felix’s hands already feel sore at the thought of how much stuff he’ll have to carry back and forth.</p><p> </p><p>“Sure thing noona,” he replies.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks babe I owe you!” Dahyun shouts as she takes her leave. Felix grabs a notebook and pen before heading out of the kitchen and into the long corridor with all the private rooms.</p><p> </p><p>He can hear the muted sounds of music playing from each one as he passes by until he finally reaches the very last room. He stands in front of a dark mahogany wood door that has the number 13 engraved on a fancy golden plaque.</p><p> </p><p>Felix takes a deep breath before knocking once on the door to alert the guests of his arrival. After a heartbeat, he slides the wooden door open and steps into the dimly lit room.</p><p> </p><p>Room 13 is bigger than Felix’s entire apartment. There is a large flat screen TV located at the front, a pool table for entertainment, several leather couches to seat up to 18 guests, and long glass tables.</p><p> </p><p>He’s blinded for a second by the flashing lights before his eyes adjust to his surroundings. He sees a mix of men and woman dressed up in luxury clothes and sparkly jewellery. Just as he’d predicted, most of the men are old with balding heads and bulging beer bellies. The women seem to be young (shocker) and flock around the men as if they were accessories to them (which they probably were sadly). It’s a scene that has Felix cringing on the inside but as usual, he keeps his face neutral.</p><p> </p><p>The music in the room is loud and Felix is stumped for a moment on how he can get these people’s attention. He decides to just go table by table. The first table he stops at has 4 people: two men and two women.</p><p> </p><p>Felix approaches them and puts on the friendliest smile he can when they look up at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Good evening ladies and gentlemen. My name is Felix and I’ll be your server for tonight. Could I get you started on anything to drink or eat?”</p><p> </p><p>The older of the two men makes it easy for him by ordering several drinks and snacks for the whole table. Felix jots everything down on his notepad and bows before moving onto the next table. This one is bigger with 8 people seated around. There’s one guy who appears to be the alpha of the group as he’s talking the loudest and everyone is just laughing at whatever he says in return. </p><p> </p><p>When Felix comes up to the table he clears his throat to get their attention but ultimately fails. The man keeps talking in his booming voice and no one even spares Felix a glance. Felix pouts and tries again.</p><p> </p><p>“E-Excuse me!” He says in a louder tone. The girl sitting closest to him startles and looks his way. She taps the guy beside her (Mr. Loud Mouth as Felix will refer to him) to get his attention.</p><p> </p><p>“Oppa, the server is here,” she says.</p><p> </p><p>The man stops yelling and looks up at Felix. He instantly frowns.</p><p> </p><p>“I thought the servers here were all women, why did they send you?” He asks rather rudely.</p><p> </p><p>Felix straightens his back and smiles another one of his fake smiles. “All of our female servers are currently occupied with other guests. I’m sorry for the inconvenience sir.”</p><p> </p><p>The man tsks. “That’s right, it is an inconvenience! I wanted to see a beautiful lady with all of this,” he gestures crudely to his chest area. “Not some scrawny little boy. Why are you so skinny anyways, your mom not feed you or something?” The man laughs cruelly.</p><p> </p><p>Felix’s smile falters. He’s about to open his mouth to respond but another man at the table speaks up before he can.</p><p> </p><p>“Yah Jihoon-ah, stop being so fussy and throwing a scene! Just let the kid take your order.”</p><p> </p><p>The man, Jihoon, growls but doesn’t say anything else. The other man was probably his superior. After that, it takes a few minutes but Felix manages to take everyone’s order down smoothly. He thanks them with a bow and makes his way to the third table located closer to the back of the room. The lighting there is a bit darker so Felix has a hard time making out the number of people sitting.</p><p> </p><p>Only once he’s a meter away does he realize there’s only 2 people seated and they seem to be in the middle of a heated discussion.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“I don’t understand why you can’t at least consider what I’m saying!” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Because I’ve told you a hundred times already, I don’t have any interest in a marriage that is meant to only be a convenience for you.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Why must you put it that way? This marriage is good for both the company and for you. Besides, you’ve met the girl. She’s pretty and has a good body, what more do you need?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>A scoff.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Is that the only reason you married mom?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Hyun-”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>The man cuts himself off abruptly when he notices Felix hovering awkwardly next to them. Felix bows immediately. “I apologize for the interruption sir. I’ll be your server tonight. Is there anything I can get you to drink or eat?”</p><p> </p><p>The man clears his throat awkwardly and just orders himself a scotch. Felix nods and jots it down on his notepad. He then turns to face the second person at the table and is startled when he finds himself staring directly into a pair of piercing black eyes.</p><p> </p><p>The second male is obviously a lot younger than the previous guy but he looks slightly older than Felix. He’s got shoulder-length blonde hair framing a face that is so perfectly sculpted, Felix momentarily wonders if he’s even real. Felix can’t help but admire his face. He’s got plump pink lips that look softer than a pillow, a defined nose bridge, eyebrows that can only be described as ‘on fleek’, and a tiny mole under one his sharp eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Felix decides to focus on the mole because he’s almost certain that if he meets this guy’s gaze, he’ll be burned alive.</p><p> </p><p>“A-and for you sir?” He stutters.</p><p> </p><p>Instead of responding however, the man keeps staring at Felix to the point where Felix starts to feel self-conscious. He fidgets with the pen in his hand and chances a glance at the boy.</p><p> </p><p>“If you’re not sure what to order might I offer you a recommendation?” Felix asks.</p><p> </p><p>The boy’s eyes seem to shine with interest at his words. He brings his arms up to rest his elbows on the table and places his chin in his folded hands while looking up at Felix with a small smirk.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh yeah? And what might that be?”</p><p> </p><p><em>Fuck</em>. Even his voice is sexy. Felix feels like he’s on the verge of gay panicking. He clears his throat to compose himself.</p><p> </p><p>“Our Boulevardier is one of our most popular drinks here. It’s rich with a slightly sweet aftertaste and pairs well with any of our appetizers.” Felix recites from memory.</p><p> </p><p>The male hums in response like he’s considering Felix’s suggestion but then he shakes his head.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t want what everyone else finds best. I want what <em>you</em> recommend,” he glances down at the name card that Felix forgot he was wearing, “Lee Felix.”</p><p> </p><p>Felix blinks in surprise. Meanwhile, the elder beside him seems to grow impatient.</p><p> </p><p>“Hyunjin for fucks sake, just order something already,” the man snaps.</p><p> </p><p>The blonde male—Hyunjin, rolls his eyes in a rather sassy manner. “Please father, I’m trying to have a conversation here.”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin’s father grumbles but doesn’t say anything else. Hyunjin then smiles at Felix and signals for him to speak.</p><p> </p><p>Felix flushes. “I-I’m sorry sir but I don’t really drink alcohol.”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin raises a single brow in amusement. “Oh, what do you like to drink then Felix?”</p><p> </p><p>Hearing his own name come out of the handsome stranger’s mouth is making Felix feel dizzy. He racks his brain for a response but what comes out of his mouth is rather lame.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh, coke?”</p><p> </p><p>There’s a brief silence before Hyunjin breaks out into a hearty laugh, the sound resembling that of an elated child. Hyunjin’s father gives him a scathing glare but the former doesn’t seem to care as he continues to chuckle at Felix’s response. Felix, on the other hand, has no idea what is happening.</p><p> </p><p>Was what he said funny? Is it some rich person joke that he’s too poor to understand???</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin finally calms down after another minute and he wipes the corner of his eye where tears have collected. He then smiles blindingly at Felix.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright then, I will have one glass of your finest coke Lee Felix,” he orders with a determined nod. Felix simply writes the order down and high-tails out of there before anything weirder can happen. He quickly finishes up taking everyone’s orders then heads back to the kitchen to pass over the list to the kitchen staff.</p><p> </p><p>“So, how was it in there?” Chan asks him as he prepares the appetizers. Felix, who has situated himself onto one of the counters, grimaces as he thinks back to five minutes ago.</p><p> </p><p>“Rich people are <em>so strange </em>Channie hyung. Like, am I missing something?? What exactly is so funny about coke?!”</p><p> </p><p>Chan’s brows furrow. “Coke? What are you talking about Lix?”</p><p> </p><p>“Get this hyung. Some snobby rich guy laughed at me—<em>laughed!—</em>when I told him my go-to drink is coke. How dare he?! He’s the one who asked me in the first place!!” Felix pouts.</p><p> </p><p>Chan shrugs. “I don’t know man. Rich people are wired differently than us. It’s probably healthier to not try and understand them.”</p><p> </p><p>Felix scoffs. “Trust me hyung. The last thing on earth I’d do is associate myself with one of those money hungry scumbags.”</p><p> </p><p>Chan smiles at him then hands over the first batch of food for Felix to take back. Felix hops off the counter and grabs the trays with skilled hands before making his way back to room 13. He decides to work quickly, getting the food and drinks in and out without any hiccups.</p><p> </p><p>It’s all going smoothly for Felix up until he brings the last of table 2’s drinks. He’s in the middle of placing down someone’s glass when Jihoon abruptly stands up and bumps into Felix who stumbles at the impact causing him to drop the glass. He watches in what feels like slow motion as the glass tips forward and all the liquid comes spilling out and landing on Jihoon’s shoes.</p><p> </p><p>Felix’s eyes widen in horror. “I-I’m so sorry sir let me—”</p><p> </p><p>His sentence is cut off when the front of his shirt is harshly grabbed and suddenly there’s a fuming old man all up in Felix’s face.</p><p> </p><p>“Stupid bitch! You did that on purpose, didn’t you?!!” Jihoon yells causing Felix to flinch in fear. Felix isn’t weak but he’s not exactly the strongest person physically speaking. He knows there’s no chance of him winning in a fight against someone who probably weighs triple the amount he does.</p><p> </p><p>“Sir please! Please let go!!” Felix struggles against the man’s tight grip around his collar. The other guests are staring at the scene in shock but no one bothers to intervene.</p><p> </p><p>Felix feels himself being lifted off the ground and he gasps for air, tears gathering in the corner of his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Was this it? Was this really how he was meant to die? <em>How uncool</em>, Felix thinks.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly the pressure around his throat is gone and Felix falls to the ground. He coughs as air rushes back into his lungs. Felix glances up through wet eyes and sees a blurry figure standing between him and Jihoon.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Hyunjin. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>There is not a smile nor a hint of laughter on his face this time. Instead, the boy’s face is void of all emotion which makes him appear that much more terrifying. He stands there with his hands tucked into his pockets while staring down at Jihoon who, unlike Hyunjin, looks scared shitless for some reason.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you think you’re doing right now?” Hyunjin asks, voice deep and scalding.</p><p> </p><p>Jihoon bows a full 90 degrees. “<em>Sajangnim</em>. Please forgive me for my reckless behaviour.”</p><p> </p><p>Felix’s eyes widen in surprise. Did he just say…sajangnim??</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin tilts his head and looks down at Jihoon, eyes scornful. “So you are aware then? That your actions just now were unacceptable?”</p><p> </p><p>Jihoon is sweating. He blinks rapidly while staring at the ground, unable to make eye contact with the man in front of him. His gaze lands on Felix who’s still sitting frozen on the floor and suddenly Jihoon appears furious again.</p><p> </p><p>“Sir it was his fault!” Jihoon points a finger at Felix and sneers. “He threw his drink on me on purpose just because I happened to make a harmless joke about his appearance earlier. You should have him fired at once!”</p><p> </p><p>Felix frowns.</p><p> </p><p>“Is that true Felix?” Hyunjin suddenly turns to him and Felix is stunned before the anger comes rushing through his veins tenfold for being accused like this. He stands up, knees wobbling slightly, then glares at Hyunjin.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course it’s not true! Why on earth would I risk my job over something so petty?! That man is a pathological liar and you’re a fool for believing anything he says!” Felix cries out, feeling overwhelmingly done with everything.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin’s eyes widen in surprise before settling into something softer. He steps towards Felix who doesn’t even realize how much he’s shaking like a leaf at the moment, and places a warm hand on his cheek.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, breathe.”</p><p> </p><p>Felix stares into the taller boy’s eyes and sees nothing but gentleness in them. He feels himself slowly getting calmer as he inhales and exhales repeatedly.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin smiles when he notes Felix is now visibly calmer and then brushes a strand of his hair out of his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“I was actually asking you if it was true that Jihoon made a comment about your appearance,” he says gently.</p><p> </p><p>Felix blinks in surprise. <em>Oh</em>.</p><p> </p><p>“Y-Yeah he uhm did say something kind of rude earlier. B-But it’s not a big deal!” Felix quickly tries to reassure but is cut off by Hyunjin shaking his head.</p><p> </p><p>“No, it is a big deal. Joking about someone’s appearance is never harmless and definitely not something I tolerate. Which is exactly why,” Hyunjin straightens up and turns to look at Jihoon once again, “Kwon Jihoon you are now excused from your position at Hwang Industries. Please get out of my sight immediately.”</p><p> </p><p>Gasps and murmurs fill the room. Jihoon bites his lip harshly but does as he’s told, leaving the room with his head bowed.</p><p> </p><p>Felix watches in astonishment before glancing up at Hyunjin who tells the rest of the guests to continue enjoying the party with such nonchalance as if he didn’t just fire a man. Hyunjin then turns to look back at him and Felix feels something foreign in his belly…kind of like butterflies?</p><p> </p><p>“You okay?” Hyunjin asks him, eyes filled with concern probably because Felix is just staring at him like a lost puppy.</p><p> </p><p>“I—”</p><p> </p><p>Just as Felix opens his mouth to speak, Hyunjin’s father comes rushing towards them. His face shows signs of obvious displeasure over what just occurred. Felix gulps and decides it’s probably the best time for him to retreat.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to go back. Thanks for helping me, I owe you one.” Felix says without fully comprehending the weight of his words. He doesn’t wait for Hyunjin to respond and quickly leaves the room.</p><p> </p><p>Thankfully, after explaining the situation to his boss, the latter lets him go home earlier much to Felix’s relief. He makes sure to text Jisung a brief message to let him know he’s gone home so that his friend doesn’t accidentally file a missing person’s report over him.</p><p> </p><p>It’s only once he’s settled into bed on his pull-out couch does the weight of today’s events finally draw on him. The moment when Hyunjin gazed tenderly into his eyes plays in his head over and over again, causing that fluttering feeling to return.</p><p> </p><p>“Ugh gross, stop that!” Felix whines when he realizes what he’s doing. The last thing Felix needs in his life right now is a stupid crush on a stupidly good-looking guy who’s probably already forgotten about Felix’s existence.</p><p> </p><p>He closes his eyes shut, forcing himself to fall sleep but ultimately fails because in the next minute, Felix is sitting up with his laptop in his lap.</p><p> </p><p>He opens Naver and types into the search bar: Hwang Industries.</p><p> </p><p>The results show a bunch of related articles and Felix clicks on the first one. After skimming through the page for a while, he picks up on two major key pieces of information.</p><p> </p><ol>
<li>Hwang Industries in a multi-billion-dollar corporation that owns almost all the major department stores in South Korea</li>
<li>Hwang Hyunjin (26) is next in line to taking over Hwang Industries from his father, Hwang Heewon (58), thus making him one of the youngest and richest CEOs of the entire country</li>
</ol><p> </p><p>There’s a picture of Hyunjin on the site that seems to be taken from the cover of Vogue magazine and Felix simply stares at it for what feels like an hour. There’s a million thoughts running through his mind at once.</p><p> </p><p>Did he really just meet someone that elite without knowing? Did he actually call the future C-E-O of Hwang Industries a fool?! Did he—<em>ohmygod</em>—seriously offer coke of all things to a billionaire?!?!?!</p><p> </p><p>Felix puts his face in his hands and promptly screams. His voice startles Cheetos who was peacefully asleep on the couch next to him. The cat meows in annoyance and saunters away from his lunatic owner.</p><p> </p><p>After a good five minutes of yelling every curse word known to man into his palm, Felix closes his laptop and lays back down.</p><p> </p><p><em>It’s fine</em>, Felix thinks and goes to sleep.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It most definitely is <em>not </em>fine.</p><p> </p><p>It’s been a week since the incident at work and Felix can’t seem to get rid of a certain tall, blonde boy by the name of Hwang Hyunjin. It’s like a curse, the boy is practically everywhere.</p><p> </p><p>Prior to knowing who Hyunjin was, Felix hadn’t paid much attention to his surroundings. Now whenever he looks up, he sees him. On billboard signs, bus stops, subway ads, hell he’s even on the bag of chips that Felix likes to eat.</p><p> </p><p><em>Is Hyunjin a model or something?</em> Felix wonders.</p><p> </p><p>Regardless, Felix tries his best to not let the constant sight of the man bother him. He goes about his days as normal, letting himself drown in school work.</p><p> </p><p>When Jisung had asked him about what happened that night, Felix lied and said that he just felt sick. He didn’t want to make his friend worry nor did he want to turn things into a bigger deal than they are.</p><p> </p><p>What happened is now in the past and it was time to forget and move forward.</p><p> </p><p>Or at least that’s what Felix had hoped for but it seems like the universe had other things planned for the small naive boy.</p><p> </p><p>It’s a Thursday afternoon and Felix’s last class of the day is finally over. He decides that he’s going to stop by the grocery store on the way home to buy some more ramen for himself since his stash was slowly depleting.</p><p> </p><p>As he’s walking towards the gates of his campus he notices a group of students huddling around. At first he doesn’t think much about it but the closer he gets, the more he realizes how abnormal this is.</p><p> </p><p>The students, mostly female, all have their phones out and seem to be giggling over something or rather <em>someone</em>. Felix catches some phrases such as ‘handsome’ or ‘so hot’ and ‘omg look at his car’ and Felix, well he’s a curious boy by nature, decides to get a look at whatever everyone was gossiping about.</p><p> </p><p>He maneuvers himself through the sea of students, struggling slightly because he’s tiny. When he’s closer to the front he sees a flash of bright blue and his first thought is: <em>what an obnoxious colour for a car. </em></p><p> </p><p>Felix spots an opening to his right and pushes himself to the front. When he finally sees what everyone else is looking at, his brain pauses.</p><p> </p><p>It pauses because for the first time that week, what Felix is seeing in front of him is not some billboard sign or a subway ad. Instead, what he sees is Hwang Hyunjin—the <em>real</em> Hwang Hyunjin—casually leaning against a shiny blue McLaren 570S whilst scrolling through his phone.</p><p> </p><p>He’s dressed down from the last time Felix saw him but he still looks expensive in his black button up tucked into a pair of matching black cargo pants that make his legs look miles long. His hair is also tied back in a loose ponytail today, two strands framing his pretty face.</p><p> </p><p>Felix uses both his fists to rub at his eyes in case his corneas are broken and what he’s seeing is actually just a hallucination.</p><p> </p><p>Spoiler: it’s not.</p><p> </p><p>When Felix looks back he almost jumps in surprise because Hyunjin is now staring directly at him as if there was a giant bullseye on his forehead. Hyunjin’s neutral face breaks out into a warm smile and he starts to wave.</p><p> </p><p>Felix’s eyes widen in horror while the other students around him whisper in confusion. Some even squeal in delight, thinking that Hyunjin was waving to them.</p><p> </p><p>When Felix doesn’t wave back Hyunjin frowns before getting an idea. He pulls out his phone and types something quickly before pressing send. Felix feels a buzz in his pocket and he pulls out his phone to see a text from an unknown number.</p><p> </p><p>Hello this is Hyunjin.</p><p>I got your number and your school schedule from your boss, hope that’s okay.</p><p>If you’re done classes for today do you want to get dinner with me?</p><p> </p><p>Felix squints at his screen, wondering if the damn old thing is making up random messages now. There’s no way this was real. His phone buzzes again.</p><p> </p><p>Are you okay?</p><p>Your face looks constipated from over here.</p><p> </p><p>Felix flushes red in embarrassment. He quickly types a message back.</p><p> </p><p>why r u even here??? u r causing a scene @ my school! go home im busy today  </p><p> </p><p>Felix looks up to see if the other would leave but to his displeasure, Hyunjin just smirks and types something back.</p><p> </p><p>The way you type is horrendous baby. We should work on that.</p><p>Also, I’m here because you said you would owe me one, remember?</p><p>I’m cashing in that favor right now.</p><p> </p><p>Felix blushes at the use of the term ‘baby’ but his mind quickly focuses on Hyunjin’s other words. He racks his brain to try and remember when he said such a thing. When it finally clicks, Felix groans. With an internal sigh, he types one more message.</p><p> </p><p>okkk fine u win. but im not coming with u now or else the others will spread rumors. meet me @ [location] in twenty mins!!</p><p> </p><p>Felix pockets his phone and heads the other way, scowling under his breath while doing so. To be safe, the location he sends Hyunjin is several blocks away from his school campus in some abandoned parking garage. He spots the bright blue of Hyunjin’s car immediately and stomps over to the vehicle.</p><p> </p><p>The door to the passenger side pops open and Felix can only stare in awe as the thing raises towards the ceiling. He hears a chuckle.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t just stare baby, hop in.”</p><p> </p><p>Felix snaps out of his daze and hesitantly slides into dark leather seat. He unconsciously lets out a tiny hum of satisfaction when he takes in how soft and warm the seat feels under him. He could probably fall asleep right here if it weren’t for the intimidating presence a couple feet away from him.</p><p> </p><p>“You like it?” Hyunjin asks when he notices Felix’s content expression. Felix hums again in response and Hyunjin can’t help but think he sounds like a purring kitten.</p><p> </p><p>“Buckle up so we can go.” </p><p> </p><p>“Where are we going?” Felix asks. Hyunjin had mentioned going out for dinner but never specified where to.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s a secret,” Hyunjin winks. Felix pouts at the answer but decides not to be pushy. Instead, he reaches for the seatbelt only to frown when he can’t find it. Felix turns his head side to side trying to figure out where the hell the damn seatbelt is.</p><p> </p><p>He hears a laugh from beside him and suddenly Hyunjin’s face is hovering above his own, only a few inches away. Felix’s eyes grow wide like saucers and he feels his heartbeat accelerate so fast that there’s a slight chance he might go into cardiac arrest. He gets a sudden whiff of Hyunjin’s spicy cologne and nearly chokes.</p><p> </p><p>“Wha—”</p><p> </p><p>Felix freezes when he feels a hand hover next to his head and then there’s the distinct sound of a seatbelt being pulled. He watches dumbly as Hyunjin pulls the seatbelt across his body and locks it in place. His eyes dart up to see Hyunjin staring right at him, his expression far too amused.</p><p> </p><p>“You looked like you needed some help,” he teases.</p><p> </p><p>Felix’s eyes narrow at the other male, wondering if it was too late to leave. As if reading his mind, Hyunjin quickly switches gears and the car roars to life, startling Felix who grabs the seatbelt out of reflex. </p><p> </p><p>“Enjoy the ride princess,” is the last thing Hyunjin says before speeding out of the parking garage.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Felix isn’t sure how long the two drive for or where exactly they go but he’s too exhilarated to care. When they first get on the road, Felix is terrified by Hyunjin’s driving. The elder boy has no regard for the speed limit and Felix feels like he’s in his own version of Fast &amp; Furious. After a while though, his feelings of fear and anxiety are slowly replaced with thrill and excitement. He feels like every nerve in his body is being stimulated at once and it makes him feel so free.</p><p> </p><p>Felix doesn’t even realize he’s been smiling widely this whole time.</p><p> </p><p>“You having fun there baby?” Hyunjin’s deep voice cuts through his thoughts and Felix glances at the other boy. He takes in how good Hyunjin looks with one hand on the wheel and the other running through his hair, arm veins on display because for some reason he thought rolling up his sleeves was allowed. It makes Felix bite his lip and glance away in case he does something dumb like blush.</p><p> </p><p>“It feels nice to go out again,” Felix replies after a moment.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin frowns. “Do you not go out that much?” he asks curiously.</p><p> </p><p>Felix fiddles with his fingers in his lap and shakes his head. “No not really. Between work and school, I don’t have much time for other things.”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin nods in understanding. “What are you studying in school if you don’t mind me asking?”</p><p> </p><p>Felix smiles sheepishly. “Food and nutrition. My dream has always been to one day write my own cook book but in order to come up with new and innovative recipes, I really want to understand the relationship between food and our bodies at a more scientific level.”</p><p> </p><p>Felix chuckles bitterly. “It seems pretty unrealistic though, doesn’t it?”</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Hyunjin replies firmly. Felix looks at him in surprise.</p><p> </p><p>“You can’t let things like ‘unrealistic’ or ‘impossible’ stop you from trying to achieve your dreams, Felix. I bet you the first person to ever think of going into space thought their idea was unrealistic too and yet we still managed to make that happen, didn’t we? So, don’t think any less of your dreams either. If you work hard and are passionate enough about it than anything is possible.”</p><p> </p><p>Felix feels his chest tighten as he takes in the other’s words. No one has ever supported Felix’s dreams, not even his own parents. To hear a stranger encourage him feels like a fever dream.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you,” is all Felix can say without the risk of crying.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin smiles softly. “No need to thank me baby.”</p><p> </p><p>They fall into a comfortable silence after that. Hyunjin senses that Felix wasn’t in a mood to speak and so he turns on the radio instead. The soft hum of jazz music ends up lulling a sleep deprived Felix to sleep without him even realizing.</p><p> </p><p>The next time he opens his eyes it’s because Hyunjin is gently shaking his shoulder. Felix blinks in confusion and slowly sits up to take in his surroundings.</p><p> </p><p>“Are we here?” He mumbles around a yawn. Hyunjin brushes his hair out of his eyes and nods. Felix looks outside and is shocked to see what appears to be an obviously fancy restaurant. There’s people lined up on a red carpet outside and security guards by the door.</p><p> </p><p>Felix whips his head back towards Hyunjin. “U-Uhm are we eating h-here?” Hyunjin grins and undoes Felix’s seatbelt.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s go baby,” he says as he opens the car doors.</p><p> </p><p>Felix is panicking. There’s no way in hell he can afford to eat at this kind of place, let alone pay for two people. It would probably cost an entire paycheck just to afford the water here!</p><p> </p><p>He tries to find Hyunjin to ask him if they can go to a McDonald’s instead but the boy is currently busy talking to some guy in a red suit. The suited man bows after Hyunjin hands him what looks like the key to his car before walking away with it.</p><p> </p><p>When Hyunjin comes back Felix stares at him dumbfounded. “That man just stole your car!” He accuses.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin falters in his steps. He takes a second to process Felix’s words before letting out a loud snort. “Oh my god Felix, he’s a valet. It’s his <em>job </em>to park the car for me silly boy.”</p><p> </p><p>Felix’s lips twist in distaste. <em>What in the rich hell</em>, he can’t help but think. Hyunjin just smiles at the younger’s cute antics. He then puts his arm around Felix’s waist and guides him towards the restaurant.</p><p> </p><p>Felix watches in puzzlement as they walk past the line-up of people and are allowed into the restaurant immediately. A waitress brings them over to a private table tucked away in the corner of the restaurant and passes them both a menu.</p><p> </p><p>Felix gulps when he opens to the first page and sees that most of the prices are in the triple digits. He starts to do some mental math.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Okay so if I just don’t eat for 2 weeks and not use the bus and tap into my savings fund then I might be able to afford….one plate of pasta. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He suddenly slams his forehead against the table with a loud thump that makes Hyunjin startle and look at him worriedly.</p><p> </p><p>“Baby what’s wrong? You look pale.”</p><p> </p><p>Felix chews on his lip nervously. He knows he has to tell Hyunjin or else he’ll regret it later when he gets evicted for not being able to afford rent.</p><p> </p><p>“Hyunjin hyung…I can’t afford to eat here.”</p><p> </p><p>He looks at the elder for some type of reaction, perhaps disgust, but the other boy just nods.</p><p> </p><p>“I know, that’s okay.”</p><p> </p><p>Felix sighs. “No you don’t understand. Like I actually, <em>physically</em> cannot pay for anything here. The cheapest thing on the menu is breadsticks and I still can’t afford those!”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin reaches across the table and squeezes Felix’s hand. “Sweetheart I know. I wasn’t going to make you pay in the first place.”</p><p> </p><p>Felix tilts his head in confusion. “B-But what about the favour…you said I owed you dinner.”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin smiles at him fondly. “Yes that is what I said but I never mentioned anything about you treating. I simply wanted you to accompany me to dinner is all.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh.” Felix finally understands.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin traces his thumb over Felix’s knuckles. His hand is comically larger than Felix’s own but he kind of likes it for some reason.</p><p> </p><p>“You know, I think you’re the first person to ever offer to pay for dinner with me,” Hyunjin muses out loud.</p><p> </p><p>Felix looks at him in surprise. “Really?”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin nods and he looks a bit sad at the thought. Felix clears his throat. “I’d like to—I mean I <em>can</em> treat you for dinner it’ll just have to be at a place I pick.”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin stares at him, eyes searching for something that Felix isn’t entirely sure of but whatever it is, Hyunjin must find it because a moment later he’s smiling widely.</p><p> </p><p>“I will look forward to that day then,” he states.</p><p> </p><p>Felix only realizes belatedly when they’re driving back home that he basically promised to hang out with Hyunjin again. Felix sighs, not sure what he was getting himself into exactly but deep down, there’s a tiny part of him that feels excited at the idea of seeing the elder again.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Helloo everyone!!! Wow can I just start by saying how incredibly shocked I am at the amount of love the first chapter of this story received??? It's insane! You're all angels ): Your comments motivated me so much while writing that I managed to finish chapter two a week earlier than planned. I hope it meets your expectations. </p><p>P.S. I decided to include visuals this time around so you can get some idea of the things I'm describing. Fun fact: I have no idea what rich people stuff looks like so I spent hours on pinterest trying find the most exaggerated images.</p><p>With that said, enjoy chapter two!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s been a few weeks since their impromptu dinner together and there’s something that Felix learns very quickly about the elder. Hyunjin is chatty. He texts and calls Felix nearly every day and multiple times throughout the day. What’s even more surprising is that Felix finds himself not minding. He genuinely enjoys talking to Hyunjin even if it’s about trivial things like what brand of cereal Felix had for breakfast that morning.</p><p> </p><p>Another thing he learns is that Hyunjin enjoys taking pictures. He takes pictures of almost everything including the food he’s eating, <em>a lot</em> of his dog Kkami, the shows he’s watching, and the places he’s visiting. Most of the time the photos are of other things but once in a while he sends selfies and Felix dies a little every time he does. Hyunjin is just so ridiculously beautiful and Felix is so ridiculously gay.</p><p> </p><p>As much as Felix doesn’t want to admit it, he knows he’s developing a crush on the elder boy which absolutely sucks because Felix is also aware of how silly that would be. Him and Hyunjin? Him, a broke college nobody from Australia, dating South Korea’s one and only It Boy? The thought alone makes him laugh. There was just no way.</p><p> </p><p>And so, Felix does what he knows best in these type of situations which is bury all his feelings by drowning himself in assignments. He feels bad at first because his replies to Hyunjin’s messages slowly become dry and sparse but he also really needs to focus on his upcoming midterms and not pretty blonde boys. </p><p> </p><p>A few days before his first midterm, Felix feels like a walking corpse. He hasn’t slept properly in a week, he can’t remember the last time he ate a full meal, and honestly he smells kind of funky. He had managed to get time off work to study more and yet he still feels so underprepared and stressed to the point where he ends up breaking down in tears for an hour.</p><p> </p><p>His phone dings with an incoming notification but Felix is too tired to even look. He knows he’s been ignoring his friends’ messages for a while now but he doesn’t have an ounce of energy left to socialize. He’ll just apologize to them later.</p><p> </p><p>Around 6:00PM that evening Felix hears a knock on his door. He jumps in surprise from his spot on the living room floor which he’s turned into a mess of textbooks and empty redbull cans.</p><p> </p><p>He wasn’t expecting anyone to come over nor did he order any food. He doubts it’s his neighbour, the old lady almost never bothers with him. It must be Jisung, he realizes and gets up to answer. He brushes some crumbs off his lap and wobbles his way to the front door.</p><p> </p><p>The person behind the door is in fact <em>not</em> Jisung.  </p><p> </p><p>“H-Hyunjin?!” Felix gasps in surprise. The elder has a blank look on his face as he stares Felix up and down with crossed arms. Felix squirms in his spot, aware that he probably looks horrible right now in just a worn-out hoodie that he’s been wearing for a week straight and a pair of old basketball shorts that he’s owned since like ninth grade.</p><p> </p><p>“W-What are you doing here?” Felix questions nervously. Hyunjin sticks out like a sore thumb while standing in the middle of Felix’s rundown apartment hallway <a href="https://sk.pinterest.com/pin/348536458669327260/">dressed</a> like a runway model. Hyunjin uncrosses his arms and runs a hand through his hair in frustration.</p><p> </p><p>“You weren’t answering any of my messages or calls since yesterday and I got so worried. I had to make sure you were okay.”</p><p> </p><p>Felix feels a rush of guilt and looks down at his bare feet like a scolded child. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to ignore you. I’ve been busy with school stuff and kind of lost track of everything else. Sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>He hears Hyunjin sigh and looks back up to see the elder gazing at him more softly. “Have you eaten anything?” He asks the younger. </p><p> </p><p>Instead of responding, Felix’s stomach lets out a pathetic sound that has the boy smiling sheepishly. Hyunjin clicks his tongue. “Move over, I’m coming in.”</p><p> </p><p>Felix’s body moves on autopilot as he steps to the side and lets Hyunjin come in. He closes the door and wrings his hands together anxiously while watching the elder take off his shoes. No one aside from Jisung has ever been to Felix’s apartment before and with the current state he knew it was in, he is embarrassed to have the elder see it.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin is about to step into the hallway but Felix stops him by grabbing his elbow. “Please wait a second.” Hyunjin raises a brow but steps back nonetheless, probably sensing the younger boy’s distress.</p><p> </p><p>Felix sighs in relief. “One minute, I’ll be right back.” He rushes to the living room-slash-bedroom and with the power of God and the three energy drinks he had earlier on his side, Felix shoves all his personal belongings into one corner of the room. He picks up any trash he can spot and throws it away. He then pushes the bed back into the couch and fluffs the one pillow he owns. He knows that the bathroom is clean and the kitchen hasn’t been touched in over a week so he thinks it’s good enough for now. The last thing he does is glance at himself on the small mirror on the wall and adjust his hair as best as he can without a comb.</p><p> </p><p>Felix then runs back to the front door where he sees Hyunjin crouched down, hand petting over Cheetos’ head. The cat is purring loudly in content, his tail raised in happiness. Felix smiles at the scene.</p><p> </p><p>“Didn’t know you were a cat person,” he muses. Hyunjin looks up at him and shrugs.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m more of a dog person to be honest but cats seem to like me. Yours is cute.”</p><p> </p><p>Felix scoffs and bends down to tickle the underside of Cheetos chin. “Of course my son is cute, who do you think he gets it from.”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin meets his gaze and his eyes gleam with mischief. “I won’t argue with you on that one.”</p><p> </p><p>Felix bites his lip and stands back up. “C’mon, you can come in now.” Hyunjin follows him down the short hallway that leads into Felix’s living room-slash-bedroom which is really just one big square room. On the left, there is a door that leads into the kitchen. On the top right corner is the entrance to the bathroom and along the right wall is where Felix keeps all his clothes. His pull-out couch is placed against the back wall and there’s a table in front of it that he uses to both eat and study on. There are only two windows in the whole apartment so Felix likes to keep lamps in almost every corner of the room for light. There’s a few picture frames and posters that he’s decorated the room with but other than that, his place is basically barren.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry it’s not much.” Felix glances at Hyunjin nervously to see the other boy’s reaction to his home but the elder doesn’t show any sign of dislike or discomfort. Instead, he smiles at Felix warmly. “Thank you for letting me into your home.” He looks around some more and stops in front of where Felix has hung a few photos from Sydney.</p><p> </p><p>“Your family?” Hyunjin asks while pointing to one of the photos. Felix comes up beside him to see which one he’s looking at then smiles when he recognizes the photo.</p><p> </p><p>“Mhm. This is from one our camping trips when I was like ten years old. My dad loves to fish so he would take us up to my grandpa’s cottage almost every summer. He tried to teach me once but apparently I would cry every time I saw the fish coming out of the water and beg for him to put it back.” Felix recalls the memory fondly.</p><p> </p><p>“Sounds like you were a sensitive kid back then,” Hyunjin comments but he doesn’t sound teasing at all. Felix winces. “I still am kind of a crybaby to be honest.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you miss it? Australia, I mean.” Hyunjin looks down at him, eyes curious.</p><p> </p><p>Felix continues to stare at the photo of him and his parents, his mind buried deep in nostalgia. “I mean, a part of me does miss the life I had back in Sydney. It was easier you know? Being in a familiar place with people you knew your whole life. But it was also suffocating," Felix lets out a heavy sigh. "I remember more than anything wanting to get away. It was like an itch I couldn’t get rid of until the day I decided to come here. I’ve never once regretted leaving.”</p><p> </p><p>Felix finally looks up to his right and is surprised by how close Hyunjin’s face is to his. If he just stood a little higher on his tippy toes their lips would probably meet. The thought immediately has him blushing and moving away.</p><p> </p><p>“A-Anyways I still have a lot of studying to do. How long did you plan to stay?”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin looks around and notices all the books scattered on the floor. He hums thoughtfully. “How about you study while I prepare dinner for the both of us?”</p><p> </p><p>Felix eyes him wearily. “Okay but I’m warning you now, the only thing I have in my kitchen is half a packet of ramen, expired yogurt and I think one egg.”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin smirks and points behind him at a large white bag that Felix failed to notice earlier. “Why do you think I brought supplies with me? I knew you would be too busy to grocery shop so I took it upon myself to get you things instead.”</p><p> </p><p>Felix, however, panics hearing this. “W-What?! You didn’t have to do that for me. It’s too much! I can’t even pay you back right away. My paycheck—”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin covers Felix’s mouth with his hand to stop the boy from rambling. “I know that sweetheart. I bought these because I wanted to buy them for you so don’t worry about useless things. Now, get your pretty little head back to the books while I cook for us.”</p><p> </p><p>“Icamstnbreatfbjh!” Felix whines from under his palm. He tries to glare at the elder but he ends up looking like an angry kitten throwing a fit.</p><p> </p><p>“How adorable,” Hyunjin coos only to yelp a second later when he feels Felix bite his palm. He immediately lets go and looks at Felix with a bewildered expression. The younger huffs at him.</p><p> </p><p>“I was trying to tell you I couldn’t breathe! Your stupidly large hand blocked my nose too.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh,” Hyunjin flushes for the first time.</p><p> </p><p>Felix sniffs indignantly. “Anyways, all the utensils are in the first drawer while plates and bowls are in the left-most cabinet. Please do not burn down my kitchen, I can’t afford another one. Also, I’ll be in here studying so keep it down.” With that, Felix turns around and plops himself back on the floor with his books. Hyunjin stares at his back in awe before awkwardly heading to the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>Surprisingly, for the next hour Felix doesn’t hear a single peep from the kitchen. He wonders briefly if Hyunjin had accidentally stabbed himself and bled to death but that thought is quickly dismissed when the smell of something delicious fills the air. Felix’s stomach growls loudly in response. Being the curious cat that he is, Felix heads over to the kitchen doorway and peeks his head inside.</p><p> </p><p>He spots Hyunjin immediately in his tiny kitchen standing by the stove, stirring something in the pan while humming under his breath. His hair is tied back in a messy bun and he’s taken off the coat he was wearing earlier. Felix also notes that he’s rolled up his sleeves to once again reveal those illegal arm veins and he wonders briefly if the saliva pooling in his mouth is from the food or something else.  </p><p> </p><p>Felix coughs and the elder immediately looks his way. He smiles at Felix and calls him over. “Come taste this for me.”</p><p> </p><p>Felix hops onto the counter beside the stove and looks curiously down at the dish. “What is it?”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin breaks off a tiny piece with a fork and blows on it. “Salmon. Fatty fishes are good for the brain you know?”</p><p> </p><p>Felix giggles. “Wow I would have never guessed that as a nutrition major,” he replies sarcastically and opens his legs when Hyunjin steps between them to bring the fork up to his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>Felix bites the piece off the fork and chews slowly. The taste is garlicy and buttery on his tongue but the fresh fish flavour of the salmon still shines through. Felix’s eyes light up like they do whenever he’s genuinely happy.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s really, really good hyung!”</p><p> </p><p>“Really? It’s not too salty or oily, right?” Hyunjin asks worriedly.</p><p> </p><p>“Nope. It’s perfect. Did you try it?”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin shakes his head.</p><p> </p><p>“Give me.” Felix makes grabby hands at the fork which Hyunjin hands to him. Felix then breaks a piece of fish off and holds it in front of the elder like he’d done for him earlier. “Say ah,” Felix motions.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin chuckles, his hands settling on either side of Felix’s waist as he pulls himself closer and takes the bite of food. He chews on it thoughtfully before nodding in satisfaction. “It’s good,” he agrees.</p><p> </p><p>“See, I told you!” Felix grins and Hyunjin smiles back. The elder stares at Felix’s toothy smile and feels something in his chest stir. His eyes move across Felix’s face, taking in every little detail from the constellations across his cheeks, his adorable button nose, down to the pouty red mouth. It’s a bit ridiculous how much time he’s spent these past weeks thinking about this face—about this boy who he’s only recently met but somehow makes Hyunjin feel more alive than he’s felt in years. He wants to touch him, hold him, and tell him how pretty he thinks he is.</p><p> </p><p>His eyes move back up and he finds Felix staring at him. His round eyes that look like they can hold galaxies in them stare deep into his own, questioning. For a brief moment, it feels like everything around them has disappeared. Nothing else in the world suddenly matters, it’s just them—just Hyunjin and Felix.</p><p> </p><p>A loud and angry meow reminds them that this is not true.</p><p> </p><p>They both look away at the same time and turn towards the kitchen entrance where Cheetos is glaring at them. Felix sighs and slides out from under Hyunjin’s arms. “Sorry, I forgot about his dinner.”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin clears his throat, unable to look Felix in the eye. “That’s okay. I’ll set this up, you can feed him in the meantime.” Felix shoots him a grateful smile and then scoops down to pick up the orange cat and carry him back to the living room. Once Felix is out of sight, Hyunjin leans against the counter and lets out a groan.</p><p> </p><p>“Get a hold of yourself Hwang Hyunjin,” he chides himself and then shakes his head furiously to get rid of any lingering thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>On the other hand, Felix freaks out as soon as he’s in the living room. He pulls his own hair in frustration.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve gone crazy, haven’t I? How could you let that happen Lee Felix, have you no shame?!” He cries out under his breath. He stomps his feet rather childishly while thinking about how painfully obvious his feelings must have come off just now.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, just breathe,” he reminds himself, “you’ve got this. He probably didn't even notice. Just remain cool for the rest of the night. Cool like a cucumber. Cool like—ow!” He jumps when Cheetos bites his ankle.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh shit, sorry buddy. Let’s get some food for you yeah?”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin comes into the room a few minutes later carrying two plates. He brings them over to the table and sets them down carefully, making sure to avoid Felix’s books and then looks over at Felix who is crouched into a tiny ball next to his cat, watching him devour a can of funky looking meat. Felix quite literally looks like a ball as he’s decided to pull the hem of his oversized hoodie over his knees. Hyunjin feels endeared by the sight.</p><p> </p><p>Felix comes over as soon as Cheetos is finished with his meal and they both settle comfortably on the couch with their own food.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry for the silence, I wish I had a TV to play movies or something while we ate but I don’t.” Felix pouts. Hyunjin shakes his head.</p><p> </p><p>“I actually prefer this. It means I can talk to you more now. Tell me about your day.”</p><p> </p><p>Felix groans and stabs at his fish rather harshly. “Shitty. My first exam is in two days and I’ve got 5 more chapters to study for it but it feels like my brain doesn’t want to cooperate anymore.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well when was the last time you slept?” Hyunjin asks.</p><p> </p><p>Felix bites his lip and scratches his head while thinking. “Uhm, I don’t really remember. Maybe three nights ago?”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin stops eating and stares at him in horror. “Three nights?! Felix, that’s not healthy at all.”</p><p> </p><p>Felix puffs his cheeks. “I know! But I can’t help it okay? I try to sleep but then my mind starts panicking about the exam and I wake up. I take five-minute power naps though.” He tries to justify himself but the elder is not having it.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s not good enough. You’ll wear yourself out if you keep doing this. After you’re done eating you’re going to sleep.”</p><p> </p><p>Felix snorts hearing this. “Yeah, sure,” he says jokingly but his smile dims when he sees that Hyunjin is being very serious right now.</p><p> </p><p>“Hyung noooo, my exam is in less than 48 hours I can keep going! I’ll sleep once it’s over I promise.” Felix whines.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin doesn’t listen to him however. The elder takes the empty plate from Felix and takes it to the kitchen with his own before coming back. He then wordlessly bends down and picks up Felix’s books off the floor.</p><p> </p><p>Once Hyunjin has placed everything in a neat pile he finally turns to the younger who is watching him with a baffled expression. “You got your phone?” he asks.</p><p> </p><p>Felix frowns in confusion. “Yes but what are you doing?”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin stands up, books in one arm, and drags Felix off the couch. “Cool let’s go.”</p><p> </p><p>Felix’s splutters. “G-Go where?! Hey what are you doing, let go! Answer my question!!” He stumbles behind the elder.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin doesn’t say anything and continues to pull Felix to the front of his apartment. He looks around the floor until he finds a pair of Felix’s slippers which he grabs and forces onto Felix’s feet. The next thing he does is invade Felix’s coat rack and he takes the first one he sees and wraps it around Felix’s shoulders. He’s about to unlock the front door when Felix finally snaps.</p><p> </p><p>“Stop!” He grabs Hyunjin’s wrist and elder finally looks at him. Felix glares back. “First of all, you can’t just drag me somewhere against my will, that’s illegal. Secondly, tell me where we’re going!” He stomps his foot for added effect.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin sighs. “We’re going to my house.”</p><p> </p><p>Felix chokes on air. “What?!! Why???”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin looks at him sternly. “Because you’re going to sleep on a proper bed tonight, no offence.”</p><p> </p><p>Felix closes his eyes in frustration. “Hyunjin hyung I already told you, I can’t sleep. My exam—”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes I’m aware that you have an exam Felix,” Hyunjin cuts him off, “but I’m also aware that you look like you’re two seconds away from passing out. There’s purple bruises under your eyes for goodness sake!” Hyunjin exclaims in a broken voice that makes Felix finally look into his eyes and notice how worried the elder looks.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin places both his hands on Felix’s cheeks and brushes his thumbs gently under his eyes. “Please, baby, just listen to me and get some rest tonight. I promise I’ll wake you up on time in the morning and you can spend all of tomorrow studying without interruption.”</p><p> </p><p>Felix stares at him for a moment before sighing in defeat. “Okay.”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin’s face breaks out into a victorious smile and he squeezes Felix’s cheeks lovingly. “Perfect, let’s go then shall we.”</p><p> </p><p>They’re about to leave when Felix remembers something. “Wait! What about Cheetos?”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin hums in thought before getting an idea. “I’ll send someone over tomorrow to feed and play with him. He won’t even notice you’re gone.”</p><p> </p><p>Felix smacks him lightly. “Rude.”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin giggles and the two make their way out of the apartment and to Hyunjin’s car. Felix quickly notices that it’s a different model from the last one he drove. This time around he brought a bright orange <a href="https://www.pinterest.ca/pin/394416879860228881/">Lamborghini</a>. Felix can’t help but think Hyunjin must love flashy colours. He huddles comfortably into his seat while Hyunjin starts the car. It’s a bit chilly tonight and Felix appreciates the heated seats more than anything. He snuggles closer into his jacket but his legs are still cold unfortunately because of their nakedness. He rubs his palms against them to add heat.</p><p> </p><p>“You cold baby?” Hyunjin notices.</p><p> </p><p>Felix nods. “Just my legs. I shouldn’t have worn shorts when it’s almost winter but they’re comfy.”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin suddenly removes his coat and places it on Felix’s lap. “Here, put that over your legs in the meantime.”</p><p> </p><p>Felix feels his heart skip a beat and does as he’s told. The warmth of Hyunjin’s coat seeps into his skin and he feels better immediately. “Thank you,” he remembers to say.</p><p> </p><p>Instead of replying, Hyunjin does something completely unexpected. He grabs Felix’s hand with his own and entwines their fingers together before bringing them both to settle on his lap. He squeezes Felix’s hand gently.</p><p> </p><p>“No worries. I can’t have my baby getting sick before his exam, now can I?” </p><p> </p><p>The butterflies in Felix’s stomach go crazy and he has to turn his head the other way or else the elder will see how scarlet he’s gotten.</p><p> </p><p><em>Damn you Hyunjin and your stupidly handsome, smooth-talking face</em>, Felix yells mentally.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They drive for a while. Felix’s heart has calmed down now substantially and he just stares outside at the night sky with wide eyes. He can see Hyunjin’s reflection through the window. The boy looks ethereal with the moon shining down on him.</p><p> </p><p>Their joined hands are still on Hyunjin’s lap and the latter will squeeze it every now and then like a silent reminder that he’s here. Felix likes it, he like it a lot actually.</p><p> </p><p>They drive for a few more minutes before pulling up to a gate. Felix looks around and sees someone waiting by the gate, probably security. As soon as the man recognizes Hyunjin’s car, he opens the gate and Hyunjin drives through. They go down a long straight path before approaching something that looks like it came straight out of a movie.</p><p> </p><p>Felix’s jaw drops when they get closer and he takes in the giant <a href="https://www.pinterest.ca/pin/274227064800046054/">house</a>? Mansion??? Whatever it is, its massive and Felix half expects Iron Man to walk out and greet them.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin turns off the car and Felix looks back at him with wide eyes. “Is this really your house?” He asks incredulously. Hyunjin nods. “One of them yeah.”</p><p> </p><p>Felix gulps. Damn rich people.</p><p> </p><p>They get out of the car and Felix has to crane his neck up to get a full picture of the place. It’s built in an asymmetrical shape with lots of glass windows that let you look right into the building. To his right he spots a few more parked vehicles including Hyunjin’s blue McLaren.</p><p> </p><p>His left eye twitches when he notices a black Harley-Davidson but he quickly shoves away any and all thoughts of Hyunjin on a <a href="https://www.pinterest.ca/pin/779404279257571867/">motorcycle</a> for the sake of his own mental health. He feels a hand on the small of his back and looks over his shoulder to see Hyunjin smiling down at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s go in, it’s cold.”</p><p> </p><p>Felix allows himself to be led up the stairs towards two tall metal doors. Hyunjin unlocks the door using his fingerprint and a passcode. When they step into the front foyer, Felix can’t stop himself from gasping out loud.</p><p> </p><p>The place is gorgeous beyond words. Felix feels like an ant standing there because everything else feels so big in comparison.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you live here alone?” He asks Hyunjin who’s stepping out of his shoes and into a pair of Gucci slides. The elder nods. “Yeah it’s just me and my dog Kkami here. My parents’ main residence is in the Gangnam area but I wanted to stay somewhere less populated. It’s nice here.”</p><p> </p><p>“Really? I would feel so lonely in such a big place by myself,” Felix says without thinking. He looks around some more and in doing so, misses the sad expression that flashes across Hyunjin’s face briefly.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly they hear hurried footsteps before there’s a flash of black and white bolting in their direction.</p><p> </p><p>“Kkami!” Hyunjin coos as the tiny dog runs towards his owner. He bends down and scoops the pup into his arms, giggling when the dog licks over his face.</p><p> </p><p>“Baby come here, meet my son.” Hyunjin beckons him over. Felix slowly approaches, unsure if the dog will take a liking to him or want to chew his eyes out. He’s seen the videos that Hyunjin sent him of Kkami and knows that the tiny creature could get pretty aggressive when he wanted.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin rolls his eyes at him. “Don’t be scared Lixie, he tinier than you are.”</p><p> </p><p>Felix pouts. “I’m not that tiny,” he mumbles from behind Hyunjin. He peeks at the dog over the elder’s shoulder. Kkami glances up at him and the two end up having a stare down for a whole minute.</p><p> </p><p>“I think he’s threatening me,” Felix whispers, eyes narrowed at the dog.</p><p> </p><p>“And I think…you’re picking a fight with a dog that barely reaches your ankles.” Hyunjin says matter-of-factly. “Here just hold him.”</p><p> </p><p>Felix doesn’t even get a chance to protest before the dog is being forcefully placed into his arms. He scrambles to get his hands under the dog’s butt and not drop him. Kkami is lighter than he thought and his fur feels soft as silk to the touch. Surprisingly, the dog doesn’t bark in protest and just sits in Felix’s embrace rather peacefully.</p><p> </p><p>“Huh,” Felix remarks. He carefully takes one hand and pets the dog’s head with it. Kkami yips in happiness and Felix’s mood does a whole 180. He smiles brightly and rubs the fur between Kkami’s ears.</p><p> </p><p>“Well aren’t you a good boy,” Felix coos. Kkami licks his fingertips and Felix giggles in glee.</p><p> </p><p>“Aw now would you look at that. My two babies are getting along.” Hyunjin sighs dreamily.</p><p> </p><p>Felix hums then looks at Hyunjin with mirth. “I still like cats better.”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin scowls playfully before turning around and telling Felix to follow him into the house. Felix releases Kkami and follows closely behind the elder. The hallway is long and they pass by several smaller rooms on their way to what looks like the living room. There’s a giant flat screen TV plastered to one of the walls above a marble fireplace and several white couches forming an U-shape around it. The living room is directly connected to a kitchen that’s more than triple the size of Felix’s. All the furniture looks well-kept and clean, sparkling under the pot lights.</p><p> </p><p>Next to the kitchen there’s an entire wall of glass windows and when Felix looks outside, he sees a giant outdoor pool. He marvels at how nice it must be to swim whenever you want. Hyunjin must notice him admiring the water because he asks Felix about it.</p><p> </p><p>“Back in Sydney my friends and I, we would go to the beach or the local pool almost every weekend when the weather was nice to swim. I was even part of my school’s swim team up until high school. I haven’t been in the water since coming to Korea though,” he thinks sadly.</p><p> </p><p>“You can use this pool whenever you’d like,” Hyunjin tells him suddenly. Felix blinks in surprise. “The water is heated so it’s safe to use even the winter. There’s another smaller pool in the basement too if you’d prefer staying inside though.”</p><p> </p><p>“O-Oh thank you.” Felix stutters. Hyunjin ruffles his hair affectionately.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, we should probably get you to bed, shouldn’t we? You’ve got a long day ahead of you tomorrow.” Hyunjin declares. Felix nods and follows the elder to the staircase leading up to the second floor. Felix thinks he’s being led to a guest bedroom at first but is shocked when Hyunjin directs him to the master room instead. </p><p> </p><p>“B-But where will you sleep?” Felix panics. He takes in the entirety of Hyunjin’s bedroom with wide eyes. The walls are painted dark grey and all his furniture is dark to match. One of the walls is made up of tall wooden bookshelves filled with hundreds of books from floor to ceiling. There’s a king-sized bed in the middle and what appears to be an abstract painting of Kkami hanging above it. On the other side of the room, there’s a glass door that leads out into a balcony and two more closed doors which Felix assumes must lead to a bathroom and closet. The giant chandelier sitting high in the ceiling at the center of the room really makes Felix believe he’s standing in a King’s room.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin points down the hall behind him. “There’s plenty of other rooms to sleep in so don’t worry about me.”</p><p> </p><p>Felix wants to pull his hair out because how could he not worry. He can’t just sleep in the same bed that Hyunjin sleeps in every night and probably smells entirely like the elder. Felix is too weak and too gay for that.  </p><p> </p><p>He shakes his head. “I can just sleep on the couch. You should sleep here.” He starts to chew his lower lip out of nervousness and Hyunjin notices. The tall boy walks over and uses his thumb to gently pry Felix’s lip out. He keeps his hand under Felix’s chin and tilts it back so that the younger is forced to meet his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t bite your lips baby, you’ll damage them.” He scolds but in a tender voice. Felix gulps, his own eyes glancing down at Hyunjin’s lips that look so enticing.</p><p> </p><p>“S-Sorry,” he mumbles. Hyunjin’s hand slowly travels from Felix’s chin down to the side of his neck. He smooths his thumb over Felix’s pulse before pressing down just the slightest bit. It’s not enough to hurt but it’s enough to make Felix shiver. His neck has always been a sensitive area for him. The feeling of Hyunjin’s large hand wrapping around his neck and squeezing is more than enough to make his legs wobble.</p><p> </p><p>“H-Hyung?” Felix gasps and suddenly the hand on his neck is gone, leaving just the ghost of Hyunjin’s touch lingering on his skin. His eyes flutter open as he looks towards the elder for an explanation. To his disappointment, Hyunjin simply puts his hands in his pockets and steps back.</p><p> </p><p>“There’s a spare toothbrush in the bathroom under the sink as well as towels if you want to shower. Don’t be afraid to use anything. If you need help call me okay?” With that Hyunjin quickly exits, leaving Felix standing there like a lost lamb in the middle of his bedroom.</p><p> </p><p>Felix glances around, unsure what to do. After a moment and a quick sniff to his hair he decides that a shower is well over due. He enters the bathroom and is shocked for the hundredth time that hour by the sheer size of the place.</p><p> </p><p>The walls of the bathroom are porcelain white and have gold detailing. There’s a large glass standing shower that looks like it can fit five people to his left and a fancy looking bathtub to his right. A voice in his head that sounds suspiciously like his friend Jisung tells him to go sit in it and so he does.</p><p> </p><p>Felix giggles like a happy kid as he spreads out in the large empty bathtub, leaning his head back against the edge and sighing. He spots a tray of bath oils next to the tub and curiously opens each one to take a sniff. Only once he’s sufficiently clogged his nostrils with the scent of lavender, Felix steps out of the tub and walks over to the metal cart which has an array of perfectly rolled towels and a few folded bathrobes.</p><p> </p><p>Giddy, Felix shimmies out of his clothes and slides one of the bathrobes on. It feels like heaven against his bare skin. For the next little while Felix continues to shamelessly poke and prod around the whole bathroom, his hips unconsciously swaying because his inner Beyoncé has awoken and he’s suddenly jamming out to Single Ladies like the strong, independent man he is.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, that’s enough fooling around.” Felix scolds himself. He removes the bathrobe and steps into the shower to finally do what he came in here for.</p><p> </p><p>The shower stall is huge and has one too many buttons. Felix just clicks and pulls at the knobs randomly until the water comes out. Soon he feels his muscles begin to relax under the hot steam. Felix closes his eyes and allows himself to savor the feeling. He can feel all his stress practically melt away in that moment and he's grateful towards Hyunjin for making him come here.</p><p> </p><p><em>Hyunjin</em>. </p><p> </p><p>Felix recalls Hyunjin's worried face from earlier and his heart flutters. Why did the elder have to go and show concern over Felix's wellbeing like that? Like Felix <em>meant something</em> to him. Felix shakes his head. </p><p> </p><p>“He was just being nice, don't overthink it,” he reminds himself.</p><p> </p><p>After showering and brushing his teeth, Felix is left with a problem. He doesn’t have anything to wear. He considers putting back his old clothes but he’d accidentally gotten them wet when stepping out of the stall.</p><p> </p><p>With just a towel wrapped around his body, Felix stares at the door to Hyunjin’s closet while feeling torn. Technically the elder did tell Felix to use anything but Felix doesn’t know if that includes his clothes as well.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s be real, he probably won’t even notice if you took one of his million shirts,” Felix argues with himself. The mental debate goes on until Felix feels a cool draft under his butt and decides <em>fuck it, eat the rich</em>!</p><p> </p><p>He walks into the closet which feels more like he’s entering a whole new room. It’s massive to put it simply. There are rows and rows of various clothes all separated by type and colour. Felix is surprised that the elder seems to have quite a varying style ranging from more classy business attire down to casual streetwear. He walks over to a glass display case and marvels at all the expensive watches and shiny accessories tucked safely inside. To his right, there’s a separate wall dedicated entirely just for shoes. He picks up a pair of Air Jordan 1’s and smiles when he remembers seeing these shoes on display at the mall when he was much younger. He’d begged his mom for a pair but was harshly rejected. It was probably Felix’s first time experiencing heartbreak.</p><p> </p><p>He carefully places the shoe back and makes his way to the row of plain shirts. He skims through them, trying to see which one Hyunjin probably won’t get angry at Felix for taking. Unfortunately for him, despite being plain, the shirts are all still branded. Felix tuts when he spots a simple t-shirt from Balenciaga and swears he could buy one that looks exactly the same at a thrift store for $1.</p><p> </p><p>He finally settles on a white, long-sleeve shirt that has Stüssy printed on the back. He slides it over his head and is shocked when the shirt fits him like a dress. The sleeves go past his hands and the hem is down to the middle of his thighs. Felix knows he is small but not <em>that</em> small. Hyunjin must be a giant. Curiously, he lifts the collar of the shirt to his nose but is disappointed when the item smells like generic laundry detergent and not Hyunjin’s spicy cologne that Felix secretly loves.</p><p> </p><p>Felix decides to forgo pants since the shirt is long enough to cover all the scandalous bits and the pants would probably not even fit him. The last thing he grabs without shame is a pair of black briefs from one of the drawers and slides them on underneath.</p><p> </p><p>Perfect, he was all set for bed now.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin is having a crisis. That crisis just so happens to be caused by a 5’7, fairy-like blonde boy whose smile can outshine the sun. Normally, daydreaming of Felix wouldn’t be an issue for Hyunjin but now that he has dragged the object of his fantasies into his home, he is reconsidering all his life decisions.</p><p> </p><p>Was he being reckless? Probably. Did it matter? No not really.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin is certain about his feelings by now. He knows that he likes Felix, a lot. Everything about the younger boy intrigues him. It's the way Felix openly shares stories about his day with the elder over the phone, not bothering to filter himself or hide his true personality. Felix talks to him about his family and his dreams rather than stock markets and future business plans. Most importantly, he treats Hyunjin like an equal rather than a walking bank account. Hyunjin doesn't have very many friends for this reason nor does he trust easily but something in Hyunjin's gut told him the very first time that he laid eyes on the younger that Felix would be different. And so far, his instincts have been right.</p><p> </p><p>Felix is like the sun personified. At least, that's what Hyunjin believes. He wants to bask in the other's warmth and be consumed entirely by his brightness. It’s like there’s a constant voice in his head which screams out: make him yours and never let him go. He craves for Felix more than anything but he isn’t sure if the other boy feels the same way about him.</p><p> </p><p>At times, he believes the desire is mutual. Like earlier today when they’d been staring at one another in Felix’s tiny kitchen. He thinks he saw the longing in Felix’s eyes as well. And then there was the moment earlier when Hyunjin had—<em>oh god</em>—practically choked Felix but the latter seemed to respond pleasantly much to Hyunjin’s satisfaction.</p><p> </p><p>But would it work out between them? Hyunjin isn’t too sure. He knows that his family has expectations of him that he needs to meet. He knows that bringing home an unknown boy of all people would throw that all away and villainize him in his parents’ eyes. And yet, a large part of Hyunjin is realizing that he doesn’t care. He has felt more happiness within this past month of talking to Felix than he’s ever felt his whole life.</p><p> </p><p>Sweet little sunshine Felix who is currently standing in front of him wearing only one of Hyunjin’s shirts and staring at him nervously.</p><p> </p><p>Wait. What.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin sits up abruptly from where he is laying on the couch and chokes slightly. He places a hand on his chest to calm down before looking back at the boy.</p><p> </p><p>“F-Felix why are you awake?” He stutters. It’s been an hour since he’d left the boy alone and he assumed the younger would have fallen asleep by now.</p><p> </p><p>Felix rocks back and forth on his feet while playing with the hem of the shirt. The collar of it has slid down one of his shoulders revealing a set of sharp collarbones. He looks both adorable and sinful at the same time. Hyunjin thinks the combination is deadly for his heart so he forces himself not to stare at the younger’s pale thighs that are on display and focus on his face.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m having trouble falling asleep,” Felix admits and looks at the floor so that he doesn’t have to see Hyunjin’s face while saying something so embarrassing. “W-Will you sleep with me?”</p><p> </p><p>Felix glances up when he doesn’t hear a response for several moments only to see Hyunjin staring at him frozen in shock. Felix flushes and quickly waves his hands. “N-Nevermind! I shouldn’t have asked. G’night!” He squeaks and rushes to leave the room with his head bowed. He only makes it a few steps before his arm is grabbed and he stumbles back into a strong chest.</p><p> </p><p>“Slow down princess, you didn’t even let me answer.” Hyunjin whispers beside his ear. Felix shivers. </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin lets go of Felix's arm and holds his hand instead. “Let’s go to bed hm?” Felix gulps and lets himself be led back upstairs by Hyunjin. When they enter the bedroom Hyunjin tells him to wait in bed and that he’ll be right back. When he returns, he’s holding what looks like an egg.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s that?” Felix asks. Hyunjin brings it over to the table next to where Felix is sitting up and plugs it into the wall. He fiddles with some buttons before a steam of white comes out from the top hole.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s a diffuser. I added my favourite essential oil that helps with sleep. Hopefully this works for you too.”</p><p> </p><p>Felix nods in understanding and settles back into the bed. He looks up at Hyunjin with wide eyes. “Will you cuddle me?”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin dies. An arrow goes through his heart right there and then and kills him. He doesn’t think he’s ever felt the need to cry over how cute another human being can be but today just might be the day.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course angel, anything for you.”</p><p> </p><p>Felix gives him a sleepy smile and makes grabby hands at the elder. Hyunjin lifts the blanket and slides in next to the smaller boy. Almost immediately Felix throws an arm over Hyunjin’s body and snuggles up to him.</p><p> </p><p>“You smell nice.” Felix mumbles against his chest, his hand playing with the collar of Hyunjin’s shirt.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin runs a hand through Felix’s hair which was now soft and fluffy after washing it. “Yeah?”</p><p> </p><p>Felix nods. “You smell like cinnamon and old spice but also a little bit like sandalwood. I love it.”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin feels a satisfying thrum in his chest at the younger’s words. He pulls the boy impossibly closer and buries his nose in Felix’s hair. “You smell good too baby.”</p><p> </p><p>Felix giggles. “I think that’s just your shampoo hyung.”</p><p> </p><p>“No silly boy. I mean you smell good despite the shampoo. Kind of like strawberries and roses. It’s very sweet, like you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh.” Felix replies shyly. He’s glad it’s dark or else Hyunjin would see how red Felix’s cheeks have gotten. He decides to change the subject.</p><p> </p><p>“’M sorry for taking your shirt. My clothes got wet in the shower.” Felix apologizes. Hyunjin rubs a hand up and down his back in a soothing manner.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s alright. I told you that you could take anything you wanted baby. Besides,” Hyunjin smirks, “I think you look cute in my clothes.”</p><p> </p><p>Felix grumbles, burying his face in Hyunjin’s neck. “Stooop. You can’t just say stuff like that. It’s not allowed.”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin chuckles. “Okay, okay I’ll stop.”</p><p> </p><p>“You promise?” Felix looks up at him with sleepy eyes. Hyunjin nods and presses a soft kiss to the crown of Felix’s head. “I promise angel. Now, try to go to sleep.”</p><p> </p><p>Felix hums in content. Hyunjin’s smell and body heat make his brain go all mushy and he feels himself slipping in and out of consiousness.</p><p> </p><p>“G’night hyungie,” is the last thing Felix slurs out before he’s out like a light. Hyunjin watches him for a minute then follows Felix to dreamland shortly after.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you haven't noticed by now, this story is not going to be a slow burn. The characters are meant to feel attraction towards one another immediately but just to be clear, they're not in love (yet). Just thought I'd point this out (: </p><p> </p><p>See y'all soon with chapter three!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello again everyone! We've reached the third chapter of this story. This one is a bit shorter than the others but I had a lot of fun writing it so I hope you will all still enjoy it nonetheless. </p><p>Also, wtf???? We've surpassed 1000 hits! This is insane, truly. Thank you all for giving this story so much love. Please continue to leave comments and kudos as they really do motivate me to keep writing. </p><p>With that said, enjoy chapter three!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Felix stirs awake the next morning, he’s in bed by himself. He slowly sits up and rubs the remnants of sleep out of his face before looking around the room with half open eyes. His mind is slow to process his surroundings at first but when the events of last night finally rush back, he panics.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh shi—!!! My exam!” Felix whisper-yells and tries to scramble out of bed. In his haste to leave his leg gets caught in the blanket and Felix ends up falling off the bed with a loud thump.</p><p> </p><p>“Ow…” he moans as he sits up and rubs his sore tailbone. The door to the bedroom bursts open just then and in strides Hyunjin looking unfairly hot in just some plain black sleeveless top and grey track pants. The elder rushes over to help Felix stand up when he notices the latter sprawled out on the floor.</p><p> </p><p>“You okay sweetheart? Did you bump your head?” He bends down to scan Felix’s face for any injury.</p><p> </p><p>Felix reassures him that he’s fine and looks at Hyunjin anxiously. “What time is it??” he asks.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin straightens up. “It’s only 6:00AM. I was hoping you’d sleep in for another hour but I guess not.”</p><p> </p><p>Felix sighs in relief. “No that’s fine. It takes my brain some time to wake up anyways so 6:00AM is good.”</p><p> </p><p>After a moment, Felix belatedly realizes that the other is awake at ass o’clock too.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, why are <em>you</em> up so early?” He questions while watching the elder head towards his closet.</p><p> </p><p>When Hyunjin comes back out, his top is missing and so is Felix’s innocence. He yelps and looks away quickly before he can see too much. He hears Hyunjin chuckle.</p><p> </p><p>“I meet with my trainer early in the mornings. That’s why I wasn’t here when you woke up.”</p><p> </p><p>Perfect, now Felix has another thing to add to his mental list of Hot Things Hyunjin Does That Drive Me Crazy. He puts ‘working out’ right under ‘maybe rides a motorcycle’.</p><p> </p><p>“I see.” Felix says but his eyes refuse to look at the other boy.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Felix?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes?” Felix responds, eyes concentrated on the wall in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>“Can you look at me darling?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nah I’m good.”</p><p> </p><p>He hears footsteps slowly approaching him until he knows the elder is standing right behind him. Felix can feel the heat of the other boy’s body radiating against his back. He gulps.</p><p> </p><p>“You know, it’s impolite to not look at someone when they’re speaking to you.” Hyunjin’s voice has gotten infinitely deeper for some reason and it makes Felix want to dig a hole and live in it. With a deep inhale, he turns around and looks pointedly at Hyunjin’s face.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin’s smirking at him.</p><p> </p><p>“What an obedient little boy you are Lixie,” he coos. Felix doesn’t think he can turn any redder than he is right now. Hyunjin pats Felix’s head, trying to tame the adorable nest of hair sitting on top.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to take a shower,” he announces and draws his hand back. “There’s coffee and breakfast in the kitchen so help yourself. I’ll be down soon.” With that, the elder heads to the bathroom and Felix finally releases the breath he was holding.</p><p> </p><p>He glares at the bathroom door with a pout. <em>Stupid Hyunjin</em>.</p><p> </p><p>When Felix goes downstairs he finds Kkami sleeping on one of the couches. He waddles over to the dog and gives it some good morning pets. While stroking Kkami’s fur, he’s reminded of his own son at home and frowns. Hopefully Hyunjin remembered to send someone over to feed his cat or else Felix would have to kill him.</p><p> </p><p>After playing with Kkami for about ten minutes, Felix finally makes his way into the kitchen. Just like Hyunjin promised, there are two coffee cups and a brown paper bag waiting on the counter. He peeps into the bag and the smell that hits him is mouth-watering. He sees an assortment of fancy pastries and fresh bagels inside. Felix tries to search for a plate for the food but the kitchen is so big with too many cabinets. He looks through each one until he finally finds the one with plates. However, he soon frowns when he realizes that they’re placed on the top-most shelf.</p><p> </p><p>Normally, Felix’s reaction would be to just try and blindly reach for it by getting on his tippy-toes but considering where he is right now, he’s scared that he’ll hit something in his attempt and end up breaking a fine piece of China that costs more than his life. Felix glances around for a stool but realizes how dumb that is since Hyunjin is built like a whole skyscraper.</p><p> </p><p>His only option now is to use the counter as leverage. Luckily, Felix is a professional at hopping onto counters and he does so with ease. Once he’s up there, he stands to his full height until the plates are right in his line of vision.</p><p> </p><p>“Mission accomplished,” he says to himself in a poor imitation of a Captain Price. Felix then grabs two plates and carefully hugs them to his chest before squatting down. He places the plates to the side and turns around to hop off only to freeze when he sees a tall figure leaning against the island across from him, watching Felix over the rim of his coffee cup.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh don’t mind me, keep going,” Hyunjin feigns indifference but Felix can see the corner of his lips twitching up in amusement. Felix wonders if it’s too late for him to go back to being just another one of his father’s sperm cells.</p><p> </p><p>“I can explain,” he rushes to say. Hyunjin looks at him in interest. Felix sniffs. “Technically this is your fault. I mean, who puts their plates that high up anyways? Personally, I find it kind of offensive.”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin sets the coffee cup down and stalks over to Felix who is still squatting on the counter. Felix gulps and looks around desperately for an escape but before he can even move, there are hands grabbing onto his waist and his body is suddenly being lifted into the air with ease.</p><p> </p><p>Felix squawks in surprise and his arms reflexively go around Hyunjin’s shoulders and legs around his waist until he’s holding onto the older boy like a koala.</p><p> </p><p>“Let me down!” Felix huffs. He can feel Hyunjin’s chest move when the elder laughs.</p><p> </p><p>“Nope. You’re too cute. I’m holding you hostage for being criminally adorable.”</p><p> </p><p>Felix feels his cheeks get warmer. “I’m heavy,” he whines. The elder scoffs. “You’re lighter than a feather baby.” And as if to prove his point, Hyunjin walks around the kitchen grabbing the bag of baked goods with one hand and still holding onto Felix with the other. He then carries them to the living room and finally sets Felix down on the couch.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait here.” He goes back to grab the plates and drinks for the two of them and sets everything on the coffee table. “Alright let’s eat.”</p><p> </p><p>Felix doesn’t need to be told twice. He reaches for a fluffy croissant and bites into it. The buttery taste that spreads through his mouth almost has him crying real tears.</p><p> </p><p>“You like it?” Hyunjin asks him as he grabs a Danish pastry for himself. Felix nods rapidly in approval and takes another bite, then another, and in under a minute, he’s already finished off his croissant. He pouts, still feeling hungry.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly an egg tart is placed on his plate and he looks at Hyunjin questioningly. The older boy motions his chin at the pastry. “Try it, it’s one of their best sellers.”</p><p> </p><p>Well then, who is Felix to refuse? He brings the egg tart to his mouth and takes a bite.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Mmmm!</em>” He vocalizes his liking for the food.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin grins and reaches out to wipe the crumbs away from the corner of Felix’s mouth with his thumb before bringing the finger back to this own mouth and licking it clean. “Messy baby.”</p><p> </p><p>Felix knows that his face must have turned scarlet for the nth time so he just mumbles thanks and goes back to eating. They both finish up by quarter to 7:00AM and Felix heads back upstairs to freshen up. By some miracle, Hyunjin finds one of his older pair of joggers from high school and they fit Felix perfectly. Felix changes into the comfier clothes and makes his way down the hall and towards another room that Hyunjin introduces to him as the mini-study. There’s nothing <em>mini </em>about it in Felix’s humble opinion but he doesn’t comment. </p><p> </p><p>His books are already stacked neatly on the desk in front of the large window. Hyunjin shows him where he keeps all the additional supplies and then hands him a MacBook that looks suspiciously brand new.  </p><p> </p><p>“I’ve got a few work calls to deal with today so I’ll be in my office up on the third floor. You can access it using the staircase in the left wing just past my bedroom. If you need anything don’t hesitate to get me okay angel?”</p><p> </p><p>Felix bobs his head in understanding and motions for Hyunjin to get out. Hyunjin tuts at him and ruffles his hair playfully. “Brat. Good luck studying, work hard and make me proud baby.” With that, Hyunjin finally takes his leave.</p><p> </p><p>Felix looks around the spacious room and he can’t help but think that working in a room like this is so much nicer than sitting on his cold living room floor. The bright sunlight makes him feel more energized and motivated to study.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright you got this Felix!” He gives himself a small shout of encouragement before grabbing his textbook and cracking it open.</p><p> </p><p>Hours fly by without Felix realizing. Once he gets into the material it’s like his brain is suddenly a sponge, just absorbing every little bit of information he feeds it. It amazes him how quickly he is learning. Maybe Hyunjin was right, maybe he just needed to rest properly in order to work more efficiently.</p><p> </p><p>Speaking of the elder, Felix hasn’t heard from him since this morning. He wonders briefly how his work is going. A part of him wants to go check on the other boy but the more rational side of Felix knows that he probably shouldn’t disturb Hyunjin while he’s working.</p><p> </p><p>Another hour goes by before Felix starts to feel hungry again. He tries to ignore it at first but then his stomach begins to make loud noises, practically begging Felix to listen to it. Sighing in defeat, he gets up to go see if he can find a banana or something small to nibble on. Just as he reaches for the door handle, it flies open and Felix stumbles back.</p><p> </p><p>“Shit, you okay?” Hyunjin hurriedly asks. Felix assures him he’s fine and his eyes glance down to the tray in the elder’s hands. There is some type of fancy sandwich, a tall glass of juice, a bowl of fresh fruit, a cup of yogurt, and a brownie all placed neatly on the tray.</p><p> </p><p>“I figured you might be hungry but too stubborn to do anything about it so I brought you food instead.” Hyunjin explains. He carries the tray into the room and sets it down on the desk next to Felix’s notes before taking a seat. He looks around the table at all the work and whistles.  </p><p> </p><p>“Wow, looks like you’ve been productive.”</p><p> </p><p>Felix beams and makes his way over. “Yeah it’s been going surprisingly well so far. I finished 4 of the 5 chapters already and even started studying for my other exams as well.”</p><p> </p><p>All of a sudden, Felix is pulled down onto Hyunjin’s lap. The older boy wraps his arms around Felix’s waist and slides him closer. “I’m so proud of you baby,” he says while gingerly brushing Felix’s hair behind his ear. Felix on the other hand feels dizzy from the proximity.</p><p> </p><p>“T-Thank you. I-It’s not that big of a deal,” he stammers. Hyunjin shakes his head in disagreement.</p><p> </p><p>“No it is a big deal. You’re working so hard and I’m proud of you for it angel.”</p><p> </p><p>Felix lets out a tiny smile, feeling strangely pleased to hear that the elder is proud of him. “T-Thank you. How’s your work going?” He asks curiously.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin sighs dramatically and falls back in the chair, dragging Felix with him. The younger has to place his hands on Hyunjin’s chest to avoid crashing into him. “That bad?” He guesses.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin groans. “It’s just this one brand deal we’re trying to secure but the other party is making it unnecessarily difficult. Negotiating with stubborn old men is never a fun time darling.”</p><p> </p><p>Felix pouts and fiddles with Hyunjin’s collar. “I’m sorry, that sounds terrible.”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin drags his hands down Felix’s sides before latching onto his hips. “Well that’s why I came to see you. Your presence has just melted all my stress away. Who needs beta blockers when I can just use Lee Felix!”</p><p> </p><p>Felix rolls his eyes. “Stop being cheesy, you sound like a nerd.”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin gasps, pretending to be hurt. “Yah! I was pouring my heart out to you and this is how you treat me? How cruel baby.”</p><p> </p><p>Felix giggles and out of a sudden burst of boldness, he brings his hands up to Hyunjin’s face and cups his cheeks the same way the elder has done to him before. “Don’t be stressed anymore Hyunjin hyung otherwise your handsome face will get premature wrinkles.”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin is stunned into silence. He blinks several times and Felix notices the elder’s cheeks tinging pink beneath his palms. Felix quickly removes his hands and tilts his head in concern. “Are you alright?”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin slowly nods, as if in a daze. “Y-Yeah, I’m good.” He clears his throat. “I should head back now. Eat the food okay?”</p><p> </p><p>Felix gets off the elder’s lap and watches in confusion as the latter leaves in a hurry.</p><p> </p><p><em>Weird</em>, he thinks.</p><p> </p><p>By 8:00PM Felix manages to finish all his required textbook readings and so he decides to call it a day. He makes his way out of the mini-study and stops by the bathroom to relieve himself. Once he’s done, he heads over to the left wing where he spots a winding staircase like Hyunjin had mentioned. His curiosity gets the best of him and so he quietly makes his way up the steps.</p><p> </p><p>The third floor turns out to be just one giant room. On one side of the room is a large lounging area with couches, a TV, and a coffee bar tucked in the corner. The opposite side has tall floor-to-ceiling windows that are slanted so that you can see up towards the night sky. There’s a glass display case to the right and a long desk in the middle. Sitting at the desk is none other than Hyunjin.</p><p> </p><p>He doesn’t notice Felix right away, too absorbed in his work. Felix notes that the elder boy is wearing a pair of glasses, probably for reading, and he looks incredibly handsome with a serious expression plastered to his face. Felix hesitates before calling out in a small voice.  </p><p> </p><p>“Hyung?”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin looks up in surprise when he hears a timid voice calling his name. He immediately spots Felix wavering by the staircase, uncertain if he should come up or not. Hyunjin smiles at him warmly.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi baby. Come in.”</p><p> </p><p>Felix obliges and slowly walks up to the desk. His mouth opens in awe when he sees the number of awards and trophies behind the glass display case.</p><p> </p><p>“Are these all yours?” He marvels, pointing towards the shelf. Hyunjin looks to his left and nods in affirmation. “Yeah. Most of them are from my school days.”</p><p> </p><p>Felix is impressed but not surprised. It makes sense that Hyunjin was smart and talented from a young age.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you finish studying?” Hyunjin asks him then. Felix nods. “Yeah I think I’m all set for today. I’ll just go over the big ideas one more time tomorrow but I feel a lot more confident now.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s amazing. I’m glad you feel more prepared now.” Hyunjin states proudly.</p><p> </p><p>A silence falls between them and Felix fumbles with his shirt. He wonders if the elder will send him home now that he’s done studying. The thought makes him sad.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, you wanna do something fun?” Hyunjin suddenly suggests.</p><p> </p><p>Felix looks at him curiously. “Fun? Like what?”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin smirks, an impish glint brewing behind his eyes. “You said you wanted to swim, right?”</p><p> </p><p>It takes a second for Felix to process the sentence but when he finally does, his whole face lights up.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s go.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The outdoor pool is even bigger up close. Felix admires the way the LED lights make the water appear almost magical like it came straight out of a Disney movie. He’s already changed into a pair of spare swimming trunks that the elder had lying around and waits by the edge of the pool for Hyunjin to finish changing.</p><p> </p><p>Felix dips his feet into the water and is pleasantly surprised by the temperature. It’s not too cold and not too hot either. He swings his legs around, enjoying the feeling of water against his skin after so long.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s nice, isn’t it?” A voice calls out.</p><p> </p><p>Felix looks towards the sound and momentarily forgets how to breath when he takes in the way Hyunjin looks. He knew that seeing a shirtless Hyunjin would be bad for his heart but he didn’t think it’d be this severe.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin is gorgeous. He’s tall and broad with tanned skin that practically glows under the reflection of the pool lights. All the training that Hyunjin does in the mornings must pay off because Felix can see the defined abs and strong arm muscles from a mile away. The real cherry on top that steals most of Felix’s attention is the detailed drawing of an eagle across Hyunjin’s left pectoral. Felix didn’t think the elder was the type to get tattoos and so he’s genuinely thrown off by the sight but in the best way possible.</p><p> </p><p>Felix watches in a trance as Hyunjin approaches him. He takes a seat next to Felix and the latter doesn’t miss the way their thighs brush together. He’s still trying to process the amount of bare skin on display when Hyunjin suddenly places a hand on his back between his shoulder blades.</p><p> </p><p>“You said you know how to swim right?”</p><p> </p><p>Felix can only nod dumbly in response. His mind is more focused on the feeling of Hyunjin’s warm fingers against his skin.</p><p> </p><p>“Cool, have fun then.”</p><p> </p><p>Felix blinks. “Wha—”</p><p> </p><p>His words are abruptly cut off when he feels the world tilting and he realizes a second later that he’s being pushed into the pool without warning. Felix shouts as his body hits the water with a loud splash and he goes under. Thankfully, years of swimming allows his body to move on muscle memory and he quickly adjusts to the situation. He pushes himself back up to the surface and emerges with an audible gasp for air. Felix then spins around and his eyes narrow in on Hyunjin who is holding his stomach while laughing.</p><p> </p><p>Felix glares at him. “YAH!”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin wipes the tears from his eyes, still laughing. “Oh man that was golden. You should’ve see your face Lixie!”</p><p> </p><p>Felix puffs his cheeks in annoyance. “You’re so mean,” he whines.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin coos at him. “Aw c’mon now princess, don’t be a pouty baby. Come here, hyung will make it up to you,” he waves his hand but Felix is not stupid enough to fall for that. Instead, the younger boy sticks his tongue out at the elder then promptly swims the other way.</p><p> </p><p>Felix hears a splash behind him but he doesn’t care, he’s too busy enjoying the way his body moves swiftly through the body of water. It brings back so many pleasant memories from his childhood and swimming with his friends. Felix sees the other end of the pool and swims directly towards it.</p><p> </p><p>Just as his fingers are about to touch the edge, arms wrap around his torso from behind and he’s suddenly being pulled back. Felix shrieks and tries to resist by splashing violently but the man behind him is persistent and much stronger. Felix eventually gives up and submits to his kidnapper. He leans back fully into the other man’s embrace and closes his eyes when he feels lips next to his ear.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re so feisty kitten. I was just coming to apologize to you.”</p><p> </p><p>Felix scoffs. “You were trying to drown me again, don’t act innocent.”</p><p> </p><p>A deep chuckle. “You catch on fast huh? Such a smart baby.”</p><p> </p><p>Felix feels his body burn despite being in a cooling pool of water. He turns around in the embrace and meets Hyunjin’s eyes. The inky blackness of his pupils is hypnotizing and Felix can’t seem to look away.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I don’t forgive you.” He whispers.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin brings his hands down to settle on Felix’s lithe waist and he draws the younger closer to himself. “Oh yeah? Then what do I have to do to get you to forgive me hm?” He pushes them backwards until Felix feels the edge of the pool against his back. His hands automatically fly up to Hyunjin’s chest.</p><p> </p><p>“Tell me, I’ll do anything for you.” He sounds so serious that Felix truly believes if he asks Hyunjin to kill another human being for him right now, he will. Of course Felix would never <em>actually</em> request something like that but the knowledge that Hyunjin is so desperately willing to do anything for him has Felix’s mind racing to dangerous places. He traces the wings of the eagle with his nimble fingers and bites his bottom lip.</p><p> </p><p>“Anything?” He asks airily.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin’s stare drops to his lips and he nods eagerly. Felix smirks.</p><p> </p><p>“Race me.”</p><p> </p><p>A beat of silence.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin blinks in confusion. His eyes dart back up only to see Felix grinning evilly.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” He responds lamely.</p><p> </p><p>Felix bats his lashes. “You said you will do anything, right? Well I want you to race me right here, right now.”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin leans back and raises a brow. “Seriously Lixie? I offer you anything in the world and you choose to race me?”</p><p> </p><p>Felix nods joyously. “Yup! One lap, from here to the other end of the pool. Any stroke style is allowed and the loser must grant one wish to the winner.”</p><p> </p><p>The last part of Felix’s sentence catches Hyunjin’s attention. “A wish huh? Okay, you’ve got yourself a deal angel.” </p><p> </p><p>Felix claps his hands in delight and guides them to the start line. He feels confident about the race thanks to his prior experience of being a member of his school’s swim team. He already has a wish in mind for when he wins.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll count down from 3. The first person to touch the wall wins. No cheating,” he makes sure to emphasize while looking directly at Hyunjin. The older boy rolls his eyes but agrees anyways.</p><p> </p><p>“3!”</p><p> </p><p>Felix and Hyunjin both get into position.</p><p> </p><p>“2!”</p><p> </p><p>Felix quickly glances at the elder and is startled for a split second by the determined expression on his face.</p><p> </p><p>“1!”</p><p> </p><p>Felix shouts and they both take off.</p><p> </p><p>Felix’s speciality has always been freestyle in swimming. He hasn’t done it in years but his body seems to remember all the movements anyways. His kicks are short but fast and he can feel himself steadily accelerating through the water. It’s hard to regulate his breathing a first since he wasn’t used to having his head underwater for long periods of time anymore but he manages to adjust to that as well.</p><p> </p><p>It doesn’t take long until he sees the finish line. Felix feels his heart beat go up from anticipation and he continues to push himself forward.</p><p> </p><p><em>I’m so gonna win</em>, he thinks smugly. Out of curiosity, Felix turns his head to the right to see where his competitor is and almost immediately Felix feels his confidence drop.</p><p> </p><p>Hwang Hyunjin is <em>ahead</em> of him.</p><p> </p><p>Felix curses. How can he be losing to Hyunjin? He pushes himself harder but the older boy is getting even closer to the edge.</p><p> </p><p>In the end, Felix loses and he refuses to believe it.</p><p> </p><p>“But how?!” He cries out like a child whose toy got taken away.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin, who has pushed himself out of the water and onto the ledge, shrugs. “I guess I’m just faster than you Lixie.”</p><p> </p><p>Felix pouts furiously. “B-But I was a part of a swim team! I won so many races against my friends!”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin shakes the water out of his hair then grins wickedly. “Oh I probably should have mentioned this earlier. I was a part of my school’s swim team too.”</p><p> </p><p>Felix’s jaw drops. <em>This. Bitch</em>.</p><p> </p><p>“Hyuuuuuuuung!!!!”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin laughs whole heartedly. “I’m sorry angel. But hey! You did really well, it was a close game.”</p><p> </p><p>Felix scrunches his nose in distaste but doesn’t argue further. He swims to the edge and pulls himself up and out. He shivers when the cool night air hits him and almost immediately there’s a fluffy white towel being wrapped around his body.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s go back inside before you get sick.” Hyunjin tells him and Felix agrees. Once inside, the elder instructs him to go take a hot shower first and change into something warmer. Felix does as he’s told without complaint. He’s not that cold to be honest so he opts to just steal another one of Hyunjin’s oversized shirts to wear and pairs it with some long socks. He then makes his way back downstairs where he finds Hyunjin already in the kitchen. The elder has also showered and changed into a black t-shirt and matching black sweats.</p><p> </p><p>“Whatcha doing?” Felix sing-songs as he sidles up next to the taller boy. Hyunjin glances at him once then immediately does a double take. His eyes darken as he takes in the younger’s outfit.</p><p> </p><p>“Damn baby, you look better in Gucci than some of the actual Gucci models do.”</p><p> </p><p>Felix flushes and leans his head shyly against the elder’s bicep to see what he’s making. “Hot chocolate?” He asks hopefully.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin hums and continues to stir the mixture in the saucepan. “I’m almost done. You can go into the living room and pick a movie for us to watch on Netflix.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay!” Felix chirps and heads over to the couch. He plops himself down in the middle and picks up the remote to turn the TV on. As he’s scrolling through the movies, Kkami trots over and Felix picks him up onto his lap. When Hyunjin comes into the room a few moments later with two steaming mugs, he finds the two of them cuddling and smiles.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you find something to watch?” He asks as he hands Felix a mug. Felix takes it from him with a thanks and gapes at the mountain of whip cream on top.</p><p> </p><p>“Whoa, a fan of diabetes now are we?” He teases. Hyunjin settles down on the couch beside him and shrugs. “A little sugar never hurt nobody.”</p><p> </p><p>Felix laughs at that. “I think this a bit more than a little sugar but okay.” He uses his index finger to swipe off some of the cream and brings it to his mouth. “Mmm,” he hums around the digit. He peeks up at Hyunjin only to find the latter’s gaze fixated on where Felix’s finger is in his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>Felix feels a spark of heat in his belly and decides to play coy. He takes another dollop of the cream onto his finger but instead of putting it in his mouth, he uses his tongue to slowly lick it off, all while keeping his eyes trained on the elder to watch his reaction.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin’s nostrils flare as he watches. He focuses on the way Felix’s wet tongue slides over his own finger before taking the cream into his plush little mouth. The action drives him crazy. <em>Felix</em> drives him crazy. He forces himself to look away and when his eyes move up, they lock onto the younger’s.</p><p> </p><p>Felix’s pupils are blown wide. Hyunjin feels his pulse spike when he takes in the way the younger is staring at him right now, still suckling on his finger. And then it hits him. The little minx was doing it on purpose just to tease Hyunjin.  </p><p> </p><p>Well now, this just won’t do. Someone needed to learn their lesson.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin sets his mug to the side and wordlessly does the same with Felix’s. The younger looks confused but before he can ask, his body is suddenly pulled forward and he’s placed onto Hyunjin’s lap. His thighs bracket each side of Hyunjin’s hips while his arms come to settle onto the elder’s shoulders.  The movement scares Kkami who runs away so that it’s just the two of them left in the room.</p><p> </p><p>“Hyung?” Felix whispers as his fingers curl hesitantly into the fabric of Hyunjin’s shirt.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin grabs his waist with his large hands, almost engulfing the whole thing in his hold. He then looks at Felix with dark eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“I was planning on using my wish later when I really needed it but your behaviour just now changed my mind.”</p><p> </p><p>Felix swallows nervously. “I-I’m not sure what you mean.”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin’s eyes narrow dangerously at him. “Oh? So you’re telling me you’ve already forgotten about your whorish actions from a minute ago.”</p><p> </p><p>Felix freezes. He hears a distant buzzing in his ears. <em>Whorish</em>. He didn’t know a single word could affect him this much and yet, he feels all the blood in his body rush south when Hyunjin utters it. His grip on the elder’s shoulder tightens and he struggles to speak.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s wrong baby? Cat got your tongue? That mouth of yours was working perfectly fine not too long ago.” Hyunjin says in a mocking tone.</p><p> </p><p>Felix feels like his entire face is on fire. He tries to lower his head but Hyunjin doesn’t allow him to look anywhere but at him. He grabs the younger’s jaw roughly with one hand and uses his index to pry his lips open.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe I should refresh your memory hm?” Hyunjin presses down on Felix’s bottom lip and watches in fascination at the way it turns even redder than before. He then drags his finger further into Felix’s mouth until he can feel the soft tongue against his skin. He pushes down on it.</p><p> </p><p>“Suck.”</p><p> </p><p>The amount of authority in that one word alone is enough to set Felix off. He closes his lips around the digit and drags his mouth down the length of it, all while using his tongue to give it gentle licks. Tiny moans fill the room as Felix bobs his head up and down. His eyes flutter close and he simply basks in the feeling of Hyunjin’s long finger wrecking his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>Soon he feels a second finger tapping against his lips. Felix opens his mouth obediently and allows the elder to shove both digits down his throat. Felix gags, drool escaping the side of his mouth and running down his chin.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin tsks. “You’re making a mess angel.”</p><p> </p><p>Felix whines and grabs Hyunjin’s wrist with both hands to get better control. He sucks eagerly on both the fingers, loving how full they make him feel. His entire body feels ignited with arousal. His thighs start to quiver from holding himself up for too long so he decides to sit down fully in the elder’s lap. Almost immediately there’s a large hand grabbing on his bare thigh causing Felix to open his eyes and stare directly at the other boy.</p><p> </p><p>Despite his confident movements, Hyunjin looks absolutely wrecked. His pupils are dilated and his chest is heaving harshly as he watches the younger deep throat his fingers like a pro. Felix feels a thrum of satisfaction in his veins knowing that he’s the cause behind the other’s current dishevelled state.</p><p> </p><p>Just then, Hyunjin removes his fingers abruptly making Felix frown. Hyunjin cups his cheek and looks at him very seriously.</p><p> </p><p>“Listen Felix, I need to know that you’re okay with all of this first before anything else happens. Think very carefully baby and be honest with me. If you want to stop, we can stop right now or at any point you feel uncomfortable.”</p><p> </p><p>Felix searches Hyunjin’s eyes and he sees nothing but sincerity in them. He thinks deeply about what he wants. He’s certain by now that his admiration for the older man has surpassed a simple childish crush. No, Felix <em>yearns</em> for Hyunjin so very much. He wants to be adored by the elder and held in his strong arms where he truly believes that nothing can ever harm him. He wants to feel cherished and now, more than anything, Felix desperately craves to be touched by the one man who can make his insides burn with desire.</p><p> </p><p>“Please,” Felix whispers brokenly, “I want you hyung, want you so bad” he begs.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin wipes a stray tear that escapes Felix’s eye. “You’re one hundred percent sure?”</p><p> </p><p>Felix nods rapidly and Hyunjin sighs in relief. He brings Felix’s face closer until their lips are only a centimeter apart.</p><p> </p><p>“Then I’m all yours baby.” With that, he closes the gap between them.   </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oops.</p><p> </p><p>Just a heads up, chapter four might be delayed for a little bit since it's almost new years and I want to spend time catching up with my family and friends but I promise it'll be up eventually! Thanks for understanding, I'll see you guys soon &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy New Year everyone! It's been a while hasn't it? Thank you for being so patient with me. I know you've all been eagerly awaiting this chapter so hopefully it meets your expectations! </p><p>Please note that this chapter contains a scene where the characters are driving under the influence of alcohol. I don't condone this action at all and you should never ever drive after drinking kids! </p><p>Now then...prepare yourself for a long and messy chapter! xoxo</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Felix has only ever kissed two people in his entire 22 years of existence. His very first kiss was in seventh grade with some girl whose name he can no longer remember. It was nothing more than a tiny peck shared in the school yard during recess but it was enough to make a young Felix realize that kissing girls probably wasn’t for him.</p><p> </p><p>His second kiss was with his high school boyfriend at the time. It was messy and rushed with far too many teeth clashing since neither of them knew what they were supposed to be doing. To nobody's surprise, that relationship didn’t last very long but Felix was never upset about it when it ended.</p><p> </p><p>To conclude, Felix has never experienced what it’s like to have a proper kiss with someone. Even when watching kiss scenes in movies or dramas he always assumed that the actors were just pretending to like it because really, how good can the act of swapping saliva with someone feel?</p><p> </p><p>Obviously, he was wrong.</p><p> </p><p>There’s no explosion of fireworks or sparks flying everywhere when Hyunjin’s lips meet his own for the first time. Instead, there is this overwhelming feeling of being completed. Sort of like when the last piece of a very long puzzle is finally put into its place. It’s euphoric.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin’s lips turn out to be just as soft as they look and they taste even better than any food Felix has ever eaten. It’s mind-blowing how amazing it feels when the elder’s warm mouth slides eagerly over his own.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin is clearly a skilled kisser. He takes control over the pace of the kiss from the very start and moves his mouth against Felix’s with practiced ease. Hyunjin pulls on Felix’s pouty lower lip with his teeth, drawing it into his mouth in slow pulses and sucking on it gently making the younger boy release these precious little sounds that drive Hyunjin wild with need. He prods his tongue against the seam of Felix’s mouth, silently begging for permission which Felix grants him almost instantly. Felix opens his mouth and Hyunjin slides his tongue right in. Both boys simultaneously release a loud moan of pleasure when their tongues finally meet and the kiss transforms from heated to something even more raw and animalistic.</p><p> </p><p>They push and pull, fighting for dominance with their mouths but Hyunjin is stronger. He easily overpowers Felix with his skillful movements until Felix is left a whimpering mess in his lap. As Hyunjin continues to pour every ounce of his energy into kissing Felix, his large hands creep up Felix’s bare thighs until they reach the hem of the shirt he’s wearing. He teases just the tips of his fingers underneath, smirking into the kiss when Felix ruts forward in approval. He pulls back then, a thin line of saliva hanging between their mouths, and he takes a moment to admire Felix.</p><p> </p><p>Felix looks like something straight out of one of Hyunjin’s wet dreams. His cheeks are dusted a pretty shade of pink, eyes glazed over with heavy arousal, blonde hair an adorable mess on his head, and his lips, <em>god his lips</em>, they are now sufficiently swollen red from Hyunjin continuously playing with them. Hyunjin groans as the urge to completely <em>ruin</em> the beauty sitting in his lap overwhelms him.</p><p> </p><p>But Hyunjin also knows that this isn’t the right time.</p><p> </p><p>“Baby,” Hyunjin calls out, voice hoarse, “baby we should stop.”</p><p> </p><p>Felix refuses to listen to him however. He lets out a disapproving whine and leans forward to try and get Hyunjin’s lips back on his own. Because the elder is weak, he allows Felix’s lips to meet his once more in a brief peck but then he pulls away immediately and holds Felix firmly by the waist to keep him in place.</p><p> </p><p>“Angel no. It’s almost midnight and you’ve got to study for your exam tomorrow. That’s enough.” Hyunjin says with finality.</p><p> </p><p>Felix wants to argue back. He wants to be bratty and throw a fit and demand that Hyunjin finish what he started but at the mention of his exam, Felix starts to feel the rational side of his brain working again. He quickly realizes that the elder is right.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine.” Felix huffs and deflates onto the other boy’s chest because he’s still a little upset that their make out session ended so soon. Hyunjin rubs a hand down his back to try and comfort him. He presses a small kiss to the crown of Felix’s head.</p><p> </p><p>“Good boy. After your exams I promise there will be lots of kisses in store for you Lixie.”</p><p> </p><p>Felix perks up hearing this. After a while, he allows the elder to carry him upstairs where the two get ready for bed side-by-side. It’s cute and domestic and overall leaves Felix feeling chock-full of happiness. That night, when he’s lying wrapped up in Hyunjin’s arms, he falls asleep for the first time in months without feeling an ounce of stress or anxiety.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Felix releases a long sigh of relief when he steps out of his very last exam. His midterms are finally over and Felix feels like a giant weight is lifted off his shoulders. He pulls his phone out of his pocket, intending to text Hyunjin the good news but he’s interrupted by a strong force hurdling into his back. Felix stumbles forward but he manages to ground himself before he can fall face-first on the floor. He then spins around to glare at the culprit.</p><p> </p><p>“Jisung!!” He hisses.</p><p> </p><p>His friend looks unapologetic as he glares right back at Felix. “Dude where the fuck have you been this past week?! You’ve been ignoring every single one of my calls and messages. I almost organized a search party for you on Twitter!”</p><p> </p><p>Jisung sounds genuinely hurt and Felix immediately feels bad. He wants to tell his friend the truth about where he’s been the last few days and who he’s been seeing but he’s not sure if he’s allowed to say anything yet. He feels even guiltier when he has to lie right to Jisung’s face.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m so sorry Ji. You know I tend to get tunnel vision during exam season and forget about everything else. I didn’t mean to ignore you, please forgive me?” He pleads with wide eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Jisung stares at him for a full minute before throwing his hands up in defeat. “Damn you and your adorable puppy eyes Lee. Fine, I forgive you.”</p><p> </p><p>Felix grins. “Great I—”</p><p> </p><p>“But!” Jisung cuts him off. “You owe me ice cream as compensation for all the emotional trauma you caused me. It’s only fair Lix-ah.”</p><p> </p><p>Felix tuts at his friend’s theatrics but agrees nonetheless. “Okay sure Ji, we can get ice cream.”</p><p> </p><p>Jisung smiles in triumph and loops his arm through Felix’s. “Yay let’s go!” He then drags them both out of the school building and down the street. When the two boys arrive at the nearby ice cream parlour, Jisung doesn’t waste a second before he starts mouthing out a rather lengthy order. Felix huffs but he doesn’t complain because he knows that he deserves this for treating his friend poorly lately. He tells Jisung to find them a seat while he goes to the counter to pay.</p><p> </p><p>When Felix pulls out his wallet, his eyes catch sight of the shiny new black card that he’d tucked away discreetly and his mind is brought back to a few days prior.</p><p> </p><p>**<em>Flashback</em>**</p><p> </p><p>Felix is in the middle of highlighting a sentence in his textbook when a white envelope is placed neatly in front of him. He pauses and looks up at Hyunjin questioningly. The elder silently motions for him to open it.</p><p> </p><p>Curious, Felix reaches for the small envelope and peels it open. His eyes widen when the sleek black card falls out.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s this?” He asks carefully.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin takes a seat across from him. He looks nonchalant. “It’s a credit card. You can use it to buy things in store or online.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know what a credit card is Hyunjin, I’m asking why you’re giving me one.” Felix deadpans. He feels something strange and unfamiliar bubble within him as he stares between the card and the man in front of him. Hyunjin senses Felix’s sudden change in mood and so he quickly reaches for the younger male’s hands across the table.</p><p> </p><p>“Felix, baby, since you’ve decided to go back to your apartment tonight I just want to make sure you take good care of yourself and don’t end up in the state that I found you in last time. If you need anything, anything at all, you can use this card to buy it for yourself.”</p><p> </p><p>Felix frowns, brows creasing. “I can use my own card to do that too. What’s the point of using yours?”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin sighs. “Angel please, don’t be upset with me. I know that you can use your own card but I also know that you won’t do it without feeling guilty and the last thing I want is for you to have to decide between eating dinner or paying your bills.”</p><p> </p><p>Felix looks away, embarrassed that Hyunjin could see through him like that. He feels torn. On one hand, he wants to refuse the other male’s offer and save his pride. On the other hand, he thinks about how nice it would be to buy groceries for once in his life without feeling worried that he won’t make rent that month.</p><p> </p><p>In the end, Felix decides to keep the card but only use it if he really<em>, really</em> needs it. Hyunjin is satisfied by the decision nonetheless and he presses a loud smooch against Felix’s cheek to show for it.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, doesn’t this mean you’re like my sugar daddy now,” Felix says jokingly later on. He expects the other boy to laugh in response but to his surprise, Hyunjin has a crooked smile plastered to his face. Felix narrows his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Hwang Hyunjin don’t get any weird ideas. I’m not going to call you daddy if that’s what you’re thinking.”</p><p> </p><p>“But—”</p><p> </p><p>“No.”</p><p> </p><p>**<em>End of Flashback</em>**</p><p> </p><p>Felix chuckles fondly at the memory. His hand moves past the black card and he grabs some bills instead. After paying for the ice cream, he carries two paper bowls back to the booth Jisung is waiting in.</p><p> </p><p>“Yum, food always tastes better when it’s bought by someone else,” Jisung grins as he shoves a spoonful into his mouth. Felix rolls his eyes and eats a bit of his own ice cream. It’s creamy and sweet the way Felix likes it.</p><p> </p><p><em>I wonder which flavour Hyunjin likes</em>, he thinks briefly.</p><p> </p><p>He’s been doing this a lot lately, having random thoughts about the elder. They’ve known one another for a little over a month now but there is still so much about Hyunjin that Felix doesn’t know beyond what Naver search engines provide him. Most of the time when they speak in person or over the phone, it’s the elder asking questions about Felix. Felix doesn’t think he’s ever opened up to someone this quickly about his life history but for some reason, he trusts Hyunjin. He feels comfortable enough around the older boy to share vulnerable information with him.</p><p> </p><p>Felix isn’t sure if it’s the same story for Hyunjin though. But he wants to find out, to learn about Hyunjin’s childhood growing up and ask him trivial things like what his favourite ice cream flavour is. Felix wants Hyunjin to trust him too.</p><p> </p><p>“You okay Lixie?” Jisung’s voice suddenly breaks through his inner monologue.</p><p> </p><p>Felix looks up at his friend and blinks. “What?”</p><p> </p><p>Jisung stares pointedly at Felix’s ice cream cup. “You got all quiet and in your head, your ice cream melted.”</p><p> </p><p>“O-Oh,” Felix stammers, “sorry, I was just thinking about the answers I put down for my last exam.”</p><p> </p><p>It’s a shitty excuse but Jisung seems to buy into it. He ends up rambling on about his own exams until the conversation somehow shifts to his boyfriend Minho (surprise, they’re still together). </p><p> </p><p>“Hey so I’ve been thinking, you should start dating,” Jisung says out of nowhere making Felix choke in surprise. Jisung hands him a water bottle and continues.</p><p> </p><p>“Think about it. Ever since you’ve been in Korea you haven’t gone on a single date let alone shown interest in another man. That’s so sad Lix!”</p><p> </p><p>Felix pouts. “It’s not sad,” he mumbles defensively.</p><p> </p><p>Jisung sighs. “You’re right, it’s not sad. It’s pathetic! C’mon Lixie, you’re already twenty-two years old. Sure you’re young and pretty now but trust me, that won’t last forever. Make use of what you’ve got while you’re still in your prime. I say, get on your knees and suck a few dicks before the arthritis kicks in!” Jisung shouts way too passionately.</p><p> </p><p>A group of high school girls in the booth next to them look up when Jisung says this. Felix flushes and bows his head several times in apology when one of the girls shoots them a scandalized glare. </p><p> </p><p>“Jisung please lower your voice.” Felix groans. His friend only waves his hand dismissively.</p><p> </p><p>“Hear me out Lix. Minho’s got this friend who’s in town for only a few weeks and we were going to take him out tomorrow to see the typical nightlife in Seoul type of shit. You gotta come with us. Who knows, you might find your prince charming in the bathroom stall of a club.”</p><p> </p><p>Felix scrunches his nose at the thought. “Gee as lovely as that sounds Han, I’m kind of busy tomorrow.” He’s lying. Felix has no plans and Jisung obviously knows this already.</p><p> </p><p>“Busy with what bitch? I know damn well it’s your last Friday off before you have to start working at MIROH again. This is the perfect way to spend it!” Jisung fires back.</p><p> </p><p>Felix bites his lip, having nothing to say in return. If only he could tell Jisung that he wasn’t interested because there’s already someone else that he likes and even if him and Hyunjin aren’t technically boyfriends, he still has no intention of hooking up with random strangers.  </p><p> </p><p>Jisung presses his palms together in a last desperate attempt to get Felix to agree. “Please Lixie, do it for me. Your one and only soulmate who would literally move mountains if you asked, take a bullet in the chest to protect you, would eat his own—”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay Jisung I got it. I’ll come.” Felix sags in defeat.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes! I’ll drop by your place an hour before to pick you up. Remember to dress <em>slutty</em>~”</p><p> </p><p>Felix buries his head in his hands, already regretting saying yes.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He finally gets to talk to Hyunjin that evening but it’s over video call. Felix reclines back on the couch with a giant bag of potato chips beside him as he watches the other man through the screen of his fancy new laptop. As it turns out, Felix’s hunch about the MacBook was true and Hyunjin really did buy it just for him. He was hesitant to accept the expensive gift at first but the quality at which he can see Hyunjin’s beautiful face now compared to his old laptop changed his mind.</p><p> </p><p>“Should I take the black button down or the navy blue one?” Hyunjin asks, lifting both articles of clothing for Felix to see.</p><p> </p><p>Felix pops a chip into his mouth. “Navy. It goes better with the tie.” </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin hums thoughtfully before nodding. “You’re absolutely right. Thanks angel.”</p><p> </p><p>Felix unconsciously pouts as he watches Hyunjin move around his closet, packing things in his suitcase. “Do you really have to go?” He can’t help but ask.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin informed him around an hour ago that he needs to go to Japan for two days for some important work-related thing that Felix doesn’t bother to remember the details of because he is too busy sulking over the fact the elder is leaving right after his midterms are over.</p><p> </p><p>“Aw baby you know I wouldn’t go if I didn’t have to. I’ll be back before you can even miss me,” Hyunjin tries to appease the younger male.</p><p> </p><p>What he fails to realize though is that Felix already misses him. Felix wants to talk to Hyunjin face-to-face, not some pixilated version of him that he can’t even touch or hold. Of course Felix doesn’t voice any of this, he wouldn’t want Hyunjin to think he’s clingy.</p><p> </p><p>He bites on a chip rather bitterly. “Alright, if you have to.”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin drops the pants he’s holding and walks closer to his laptop. He stares at Felix contemplatively for a moment.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey…you want me to come over?”</p><p> </p><p>Felix pauses mid-chew. “What, you mean right now?”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin nods, his expression entirely serious. Felix feels his heart race at the prospect of seeing Hyunjin again, of getting to hug his warm body and smell his addicting cologne.</p><p> </p><p><em>Yes! Please come over</em>, Felix thinks desperately. Unfortunately, that’s not what he says.</p><p> </p><p>“No it’s alright. Your flight is at 5:00AM right? You need to sleep soon.” Felix insists.</p><p> </p><p>The on-screen Hyunjin frowns. “I’ll be fine baby, I’m more worried about you. Are you sure you don’t want me to come over angel?”</p><p> </p><p>Felix smiles reassuringly. “Yes hyung I’m sure. I’ll see you as soon as you’re back instead.”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin sighs. “Alright, if you say so. When I’m back I swear I’m keeping you all to myself for a whole day. You’re not allowed to leave my side for even one second.”</p><p> </p><p>Felix raises a brow in amusement. “What if I have to use the bathroom?”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin shrugs. “Just hold it in.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hm. Kinky.” Felix snickers.</p><p> </p><p>The two talk for a while longer before Felix pushes Hyunjin to go to sleep when he starts to notice the elder’s eyes drooping. They wish each other tired goodnights and Hyunjin promises to him text before and after his flight.</p><p> </p><p>It’s only when Felix is brushing his teeth later does he realize that he forgot to tell Hyunjin about his plans with Jisung tomorrow night. He decides that it’s not that big of a deal and he’ll just mention it when he talks to Hyunjin tomorrow.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The next day, Felix wakes up in a rather lazy manner. He doesn’t have any classes on Fridays and since exams are over, Felix can afford to sleep in longer than usual. He wakes up around noon but stays huddled in bed while scrolling through his phone. There’s several texts from Hyunjin.</p><p> </p><p>Hey sleeping beauty.</p><p>I’m on my way to the airport right now.</p><p>Will text you again when I’m boarding.</p><p>
  <em>3:55 AM</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>About to board now angel.</p><p>I swear these flight attendants are judging me.</p><p>Probably because I’m carrying a giant cat plushy.</p><p>It’s for you by the way.</p><p>Saw it in the gift shop and had to buy.</p><p>
  <em>4:48AM</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Five minutes till we take off.</p><p>I miss you already baby.</p><p>I swear I’m taking you with me next time.</p><p>
  <em>4:55AM</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Alright the flight attendant is telling me to turn my phone off.</p><p>I’ll text you after landing.</p><p>Sleep well princess, I’ll see you soon.</p><p>
  <em>4:59AM</em>
</p><p> </p><p>There are no more messages after that.</p><p> </p><p>Felix frowns. The flight to Tokyo from Seoul is only two hours meaning that Hyunjin should have landed hours ago and yet, there is no text from Hyunjin like he promised. Felix reassures himself that the elder must have gotten swamped with work immediately after landing and simply forgot to text him. Felix shoots him a message instead.</p><p> </p><p>hiii hyungie i just woek up</p><p>*woke</p><p>i hope u laded safely</p><p>*landed oops</p><p> </p><p>After pressing send, Felix sets his phone aside and gets out of bed. He proceeds to go about his typical morning routine of brushing his teeth and showering. He notices the pile of laundry in the corner of his bathroom getting bigger and decides that he’ll wash them today.</p><p> </p><p>Cheetos meows at him as soon as he steps out of the bathroom, loudly demanding that his owner give him breakfast at once. Felix obliges and follows the orange kitten to the kitchen. He opens one of the cabinets and sighs when he takes in the mountain of new cat foods and treats.</p><p> </p><p>**<em>Flashback</em>**</p><p> </p><p>When Felix returns to his apartment from Hyunjin’s house, he’s greeted by the sight of Cheetos sitting high and mighty on top of a fancy cat tower that is almost the same height as Felix. There are a bunch of other cat toys laying around his living room and what feels like a year’s worth of cat food waiting in his kitchen. When he calls the elder about it later, Hyunjin just brushes it off.</p><p> </p><p>“I promised you I would have him taken care of while you were gone, didn’t I?”</p><p> </p><p>Felix throws his hands up in exasperation. “By taken care I thought you meant feed him some cat nip and maybe give him a couple head pats, not spoil him rotten!”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin sniffs indignantly. “I would hardly call this spoiling darling. Plus, he’s cute. You know I like to take care of cute things,” he says rather suggestively. The younger splutters and promptly hangs up the phone.</p><p> </p><p>"Stupid Hyunjin!" </p><p> </p><p>**<em>End of Flashback</em>**</p><p> </p><p>Felix reaches for a can of something that has the words ‘organic’ and ‘grain-free!’ written across the front of it. He sets the food in a bowl for Cheetos and allows his tiny companion to noisily eat away at his breakfast. Meanwhile, Felix prepares an omelette for himself.</p><p> </p><p>It’s no surprise that Hyunjin made sure to have Felix’s fridge stocked with plenty of food as well before he came back.</p><p> </p><p><em>It’s sweet</em>, Felix thinks. No one’s ever paid this much attention to Felix’s wellbeing before and it makes the small boy feel that much more attracted to the elder and his kind heart.</p><p> </p><p>After making his food, Felix heads back to the living room to eat it. He grabs his phone from beneath the blanket, expecting a notification from Hyunjin by now but to his disappointment, there’s nothing. His message hasn’t even been opened yet. Felix wonders briefly if Hyunjin is ignoring him on purpose but he quickly pushes that thought away.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t be silly,” Felix chides himself, “he’s just busy with work is all.”</p><p> </p><p>Felix ignores the matter for now and focuses on his breakfast instead. He watches some videos on youtube while leisurely eating his meal. After he’s done, he washes the dishes and plays with Cheetos for about an hour before deciding to finally get his laundry done.</p><p> </p><p>He checks his phone periodically throughout the day for a response from Hyunjin but his hopes slowly seem to deteriorate when every time he looks, he sees the little unread sign beside his message.</p><p> </p><p>is everything ok???</p><p>if u r alive pls reply</p><p> </p><p>Felix sends another message and throws his phone to the side out of frustration. He's feeling both confused and upset now. He knows that the elder is awake, it’s not like Tokyo and Seoul had a time difference. Hyunjin could at least open Felix’s messages. Felix folds his clean laundry with a scowl now etched to his face.</p><p> </p><p>By 7:00PM, Felix has had enough of seeing the lack of notifications on his phone. He’s texted the elder several times and even tried calling him only to be sent straight to voicemail. He closes the messaging app and is about to turn his phone off too but stops when his eyes catch sight of a familiar icon.</p><p> </p><p>Felix is not big on using social media simply because he doesn’t have the time to keep up with things outside of work and school. The only app he has an account for is Instagram and that’s mainly because Jisung forced him to make one. Felix never posts anything on his own page though and only bothers to go on once in a blue moon to see what his family and friends from back home are up to.</p><p> </p><p>In contrast, Felix knows that Hyunjin uses Instagram often.</p><p> </p><p>Felix bites his lip as he clicks on the app icon and anxiously waits for it to load. Felix quickly types Hyunjin’s name in the search bar to find him. However, because Felix is basically a noob at using the gram, he ends up clicking the tag for Hyunjin rather than his profile.</p><p> </p><p>A series of posts appear on his screen. Felix scrolls down, seeing various pictures and videos of Hyunjin from his past photoshoots and interviews. There are some questionable edits from Hyunjin’s more diehard fans that Felix wisely chooses to ignore. He scrolls a bit more before his thumb stops above a post that is just a black box with white text written on it.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Hwang Hyunjin’s Recent Scandal!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Swipe to see more -&gt;</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Felix scoffs at the tacky title. He opens the post nonetheless, not expecting to find anything serious but his brain glitches when he sees the second picture.</p><p> </p><p>The quality of the photo is dirt poor and it looks like someone had climbed a tree to take it. Regardless, it’s definitely Hyunjin in the photo. Felix can recognize that hair and side-profile anywhere. What Felix can’t seem to recognize though, is the person sitting across from Hyunjin. It’s a boy, that much Felix is sure of, and he has vibrant blueish-green hair. He appears to be smiling at something Hyunjin is saying.</p><p> </p><p>Felix notices that there’s more photos in the post and so he swipes again. The next photo shows more clearly that the two are sitting in some sort of café. This time, Hyunjin is the one laughing and his happy face makes Felix feel bitter in return. He quickly swipes away only to feel his heart drop at the last photo.</p><p> </p><p>The boy and Hyunjin are now leaving the café and Hyunjin’s arm is thrown over the stranger’s shoulders, bringing their faces close together. Felix stares at the photo without blinking for what feels like hours until his screen starts to dim. He awakens the phone again and clicks on the user’s profile. To his utter disbelief there are several other posts of the two boys and they’re all dated from today.</p><p> </p><p>He opens the most recent post on the user’s page. It’s from an hour ago. In the photo, Hyunjin and the boy are inside of a jewelry store. The blue-haired boy is pointing to something inside the glass display case and Hyunjin is leaning over him to see. The proximity between the two and the overall implication of Hyunjin taking another boy to look at god knows what in a jewelry store of all places makes Felix feel something horrible settle in his chest.</p><p> </p><p>He shuts his phone off abruptly and stands up. Felix then proceeds to frantically pace around the room trying to figure out a logical explanation for all this. There has to be one. Hyunjin wouldn’t ignore Felix just to take out some other boy, that’s absurd. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Is it though? </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Felix falters in his steps.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Did you really believe you’d be the only special person in Hyunjin’s life?</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Felix pulls his hair to get the voice in his head to go away.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Hyunjin never cared about you. Why would he? Look at you and look at him. It’s time to wake up and face the reality that you’ll never be good enough for him.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>He shakes his head, tears forming in his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Let’s face it Lix, you’re easily replaceable. Hyunjin has clearly already moved onto something better.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Felix finds it difficult to breathe all of a sudden. He falls to the ground and folds over himself as the first sob pours out of him, his entire body shaking. It feels like someone is repeatedly stabbing him in the chest. It hurts so much.</p><p> </p><p>Felix curls up into a ball and cries. He cries and cries until he’s all out of tears to cry. When the sadness finally passes over, it’s immediately replaced with anger. Felix is suddenly furious. How dare Hyunjin play with him like this?! It makes him scoff. Fuck Hyunjin, Felix deserves better than this.</p><p> </p><p>Which is exactly why, he has the perfect revenge plan in mind.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Felix is just finishing up with his left wing when there’s a loud knock on the door. “Shit,” he curses when the eyeliner almost pokes him. He sets the pen down and exits the bathroom to go open the door.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you bring the stuff?” He asks Jisung who struts into Felix’s apartment like he owns the place. He looks amazing, donning a pair of skin-tight leather pants and a mesh t-shirt that leaves nothing to the imagination. A true hoe at his finest.</p><p> </p><p>Jisung waves a bag in Felix’s face. “How would you survive without me Lixie?” He chuckles proudly to himself. Felix takes the bag from Jisung and peers inside skeptically. “There’s nothing in here that will get me accidentally arrested for public indecency, right?”</p><p> </p><p>Jisung tuts. “Of course not, who do you think I am? Besides, a little ass cheek hanging never hurt nobody.”</p><p> </p><p>Felix hugs the bag to his chest. “Thanks Ji, I’ll go change quickly.”</p><p> </p><p>Jisung waves him off, too distracted by Felix’s cat now. “Sure, take your time.”</p><p> </p><p>Felix returns to the bathroom and pulls out the contents of the bag one by one. He realized earlier that he doesn’t actually own proper clubbing clothes and quickly sent an SOS to Jisung who thankfully owns enough outfits to open his own store.</p><p> </p><p>The first item he pulls out is a black skirt. The material is soft and velvety against his fingers. Luckily, Felix has some experience wearing skirts in the past and actually enjoys the way they make his legs look. He sets the skirt aside and takes out the next thing. It’s a mesh shirt similar to the one Jisung is wearing but this one is long sleeve and cropped. He looks at the piece doubtfully, not sure if he’s comfortable showing off that much skin.</p><p> </p><p>His mind quickly changes however when he pulls out the next piece of clothing. It’s black and strappy and Felix recognizes it as a bralette. Felix is aware that he doesn’t have boobs to fill the bralette in but he does have a chest nonetheless which he’d prefer to keep covered thank you very much. He thinks that Jisung must have been aware of this fact and packed something Felix could wear under the mesh shirt for that reason. He smiles and puts the bralette away to reach for the last item.</p><p> </p><p>He immediately blushes. In his hands is a tiny piece of sheer fabric which he unravels to reveal a lacy pair of panties. They’re certainly pretty but Felix doesn’t know if he can wear them. It makes him feel…naughty.</p><p> </p><p><em>What would Hyunjin think if he saw you in these?</em> His brain uselessly supplies. Felix reddens and knocks his forehead to get rid of the thought.</p><p> </p><p>“Screw what Hyunjin thinks!” He pouts.</p><p> </p><p>Felix eventually decides to just wear everything since he didn’t have any other options anyways. The skirt slides on smoothly and sits snug on his waist but flares out at the bottom which stops just past his bum. The bralette and mesh shirt go on right after and they both fit him perfectly thanks to Jisung and Felix being similar sizes. The panties require a bit of maneuvering just to make sure none of his manlier bits fall out and accidentally flash someone but he eventually gets those on too.</p><p> </p><p>With his outfit finally in place, Felix turns to take a look at himself in the mirror. His eyes widen in surprise. Felix is genuinely shocked by how good he looks right now. The clothes are pretty, his makeup is immaculate and overall, Felix feels sexy. He ends up smiling genuinely for the first time that day.</p><p> </p><p>Felix hears a catcall as soon as he steps out of the bathroom and turns to smile shyly at his friend. Jisung skips over to Felix and shamelessly checks him out, making a full circle around the blonde boy like a hyena.</p><p> </p><p>“God damn Lixie! If I wasn’t practically married to Minho hyung already I would sooo try to sleep with you babe.” Jisung wiggles his brows salaciously. Felix giggles, face pinking in response. He quickly searches for his phone and when he finds it, he passes it over to Jisung.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, take a photo for me will you?”</p><p> </p><p>Jisung looks at him as though Felix just asked him to murder a puppy. “W-WHAT?!”</p><p> </p><p>Felix jumps back. “Jesus! Why are you yelling??”</p><p> </p><p>Jisung slaps his own face and Felix wonders briefly if his friend is on drugs. “Am I dreaming? Did Felix really just ask to have his photo taken?” Jisung mumbles in disbelief. He turns to look at Felix skeptically.</p><p> </p><p>“You <em>are </em>Lee Felix, right? Not some imposter that just looks like him.”</p><p> </p><p>Felix rolls his eyes and releases a long drawn out sigh. “Ji, stop being dramatic and just take the damn photo.”</p><p> </p><p>Jisung snatches the phone from Felix with a humph but does as he’s asked.</p><p> </p><p>Felix doesn’t know how to pose properly for the camera so he just stands stiffly in front of his wall and brings one hand up to his face to make a very unoriginal peace sign while the other hand hangs limp by his side. Jisung frowns in disapproval.</p><p> </p><p>“Why do you look like you’re being held at gunpoint and forced to do this? At least smile! And loosen your shoulders you look too uptight.”</p><p> </p><p>Felix pouts but re-arranges himself the way Jisung tells him too. It takes over ten minutes and more yelling from Jisung before they manage to get a satisfying shot of the blonde boy. Jisung nods in approval as he hands Felix his phone back.</p><p> </p><p>“I tried my best considering your outstanding lack of effort but I think it turned out nice. Are you planning to post it?”</p><p> </p><p>Felix hums in thought while staring at the picture. He isn’t too sure if Hyunjin will see the photo but he’s willing to take the chance even if it’s low. Felix just needs something, some way to get the elder’s attention back on him and this was his best idea.</p><p> </p><p>He posts the picture on his story before he can convince himself not to and then immediately closes his phone. “Alright done.”</p><p> </p><p>He then turns to face Jisung, “so what’s the plan for tonight?”</p><p> </p><p>Jisung’s eyes light up in excitement. “Okay so we’re going to pick up Min and his friend first from his place, maybe pregame a little there. Then we’ll head over to District 9 to check out some of the food stalls and clubs.”</p><p> </p><p>Felix assents to the itinerary and the two boys get ready to leave. Felix makes sure there’s enough food and water for his cat before giving the sleeping kitten a kiss goodbye on the head. Once they settle into Jisung’s car, the drive to Minho’s house is short, only about fifteen minutes. Minho greets them at the front door. He looks positively handsome in his dark button up that’s only half-way done up and tucked into some black skinny jeans, along with his copper coloured hair that is parted to show off his forehead and sharp eyebrows.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t tell me you’re already plastered before the party’s even begun,” Jisung teases when he sees his boyfriend. Minho scoffs in return. “I’ve only had like two, maybe three, shots since you left. What took you so long anyways?”</p><p> </p><p>Minho notices Felix lingering behind Jisung just then and smiles at him in a much friendlier manner.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Felix, glad you could make it.”</p><p> </p><p>Felix smiles back shyly. “Thanks for letting me tag along hyung. Also, sorry, it’s my fault we were late. I took too long getting ready.”</p><p> </p><p>Minho waves dismissively and lets the two younger boys into his place. “That’s alright, I’ve heard from Jisung here that it apparently takes time to look good. I wouldn’t know since I was born a natural beauty of course.”</p><p> </p><p>Jisung gives his boyfriend a look of pure disappointment meanwhile Felix just laughs. To an outsider, Minho would easily come off as a narcissistic jerk but Felix knew him well enough by now to know that the elder is always joking around.</p><p> </p><p>Just then, they notice a fourth presence standing in the room.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, let me introduce you two,” Minho waves his friend closer, “this is my pal Changbin. Changbin, meet Felix aka Jisung’s best friend.”</p><p> </p><p>“Soulmate!” Jisung whines indignantly. Minho pinches the bridge of his nose but corrects himself nonetheless. “Fine whatever, <em>soulmate</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>The man, Changbin, chuckles and raises his hand out to Felix. “Hey, it’s nice to meet you Felix.”</p><p> </p><p>It’s been such a long time since Felix has shaken someone’s hand in greeting so he kind of startles before reaching out. “Y-Yeah same to you.” He stutters.</p><p> </p><p>“Changbin hyung is a lawyer too. You met him at one of your mock trials back in law school, right babe?” Jisung looks at Minho for confirmation. Minho nods and smirks smugly.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, our team completely destroyed his that day.”</p><p> </p><p>Changbin's lips twist in displeasure. “You only won because our trial attorney got stage fright and messed everything up. I can assure you that it wouldn’t end the same way if we went head-to-head in a courtroom today Lee.”</p><p> </p><p>“I look forward to the day then Seo,” Minho fires right back and the two grin challengingly at each other.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Anyways</em>, if you two nerds are done,” Jisung interrupts loudly, “Felix and I came here to drink our sorrows away.”</p><p> </p><p>Minho snorts but guides Jisung towards the kitchen with a hand around his waist. “What sorrows? Oh no, did your curling iron break again honey?” He taunts playfully. Jisung tries to bite him on the neck in retaliation but Minho dodges and the two chase one another around the room.</p><p> </p><p>“They remind me of wild monkeys,” Changbin mutters quietly, his voice hidden under the noise of Jisung yelling bloody murder. Felix, who is standing close enough to hear, glances at the boy and the look on his face makes Felix giggle. Changbin turns to him in surprise.</p><p> </p><p>“S-Sorry, I didn’t realize I said that out loud.”</p><p> </p><p>Felix shakes his head. “That’s okay. You’re right anyways, Minho hyung and Jisung are like children when they’re together.”</p><p> </p><p>Changbin’s eyes widen. “Right?! I thought I was the only one who thought this way. Ugh, they make me sick.”</p><p> </p><p>Felix shrugs and watches the way Minho grabs Jisung in a back hug and spins him in the air. They both look so happy together and it makes Felix feel jealous. He wants to be happy like that with someone too.</p><p> </p><p>He <em>wanted</em> to be happy with Hyunjin.</p><p> </p><p>“Would you like a drink?” Changbin asks him suddenly. Felix blinks and his mind comes back to reality. He sees the elder boy pointing at the array of bottles on the kitchen island.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh no, sorry but I don’t drink.” Felix declines politely.</p><p> </p><p>“Aw c’mon Lixie, one drink won’t hurt you! In fact, alcohol is known to heal broken hearts.” Jisung informs wisely.  </p><p> </p><p>Felix crosses his arms defensively. “My heart is not broken Ji.”</p><p> </p><p>Jisung tsks and walks up to Felix before grabbing the blonde’s face in both his hands. “Oh my precious little Lixie. We aren’t soulmates for no reason you know? I can tell something is bothering you today and it is my duty as your best friend to make you feel better. So come on, just have one shot and you’ll forget all about whatever’s causing you pain.”</p><p> </p><p>Felix presses his lips together. He should have known not to underestimate Han Jisung. The boy may act aloof but he is actually extremely observant and good at reading emotions. Felix sighs in defeat.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay I guess I can have one.”</p><p> </p><p>Jisung whoops in glee and takes it upon himself to prepare Felix’s drink. It’s simple, just a shot of straight tequila. Jisung hands him his shot glass, a lime wedge and sprinkles some salt on the back of Felix’s hand. Jisung then proceeds to do the same for everyone else as well. Once they all have a drink in hand, they circle around the island and wait for Jisung to give the toast.</p><p> </p><p>“This one goes out to all the girls and the gays. I declare that tonight is going to be our night and we shall party to our heart’s content! Cheers!!”</p><p> </p><p>“Cheers!” They all shout in unison. Felix licks the salt off his hand then tosses the shot back, eyes closing when he feels the immediate burn down his throat. He quickly shoves the lime in his mouth and sucks to get the bitter taste to go away.</p><p> </p><p>“Shit, that’s strong,” Changbin coughs from beside him. Jisung is practically gagging as well, arm already reaching for some chase. The only person who seems to be fine is Minho.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not even that bad, you guys are babies.”</p><p> </p><p>Jisung glares at him while passing the bottle of coke to Felix. “Okay mister I-Did-Shrooms-In-Law-School. Sorry we aren’t as hardcore as you.” Minho scowls at him. “It was only once!” That sets the two off into another argument which Felix ignores since he’s too busy trying to calm himself.</p><p> </p><p>The main reason that Felix hates drinking is because of the taste. Anyone that says they enjoy the taste of alcohol is a big fat liar in Felix’s opinion, it’s simply not good. The second reason he avoids drinking is because he’s unfortunately a light weight. One shot alone is enough to get Felix feeling warm and lightheaded already.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Felix, you okay?” Changbin nudges him, looking slightly concerned. Felix waves his hands around. “Yeah, yeah I’m fine. One shot’s enough to make me feel it but not enough to knock me out don’t worry.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my god guys!” Jisung suddenly gasps, reading something off his phone screen. “Back Door just posted that anyone who gets there before 11:30PM will have their entrance fee waived. We should leave now so we still have time to stop for food.”</p><p> </p><p>They all agree upon hearing this and make their way out of the house. Minho is about to reach for the driver’s side but Jisung pulls him back.</p><p> </p><p>“Excuse me, you’ve had the most to drink out of all of us. You are not driving.” He says sternly. Minho looks offended. “But I’m practically sober!”</p><p> </p><p>However, Jisung remains rooted on his decision. He passes the keys of his car to Changbin instead. “Hyung, you can drive. Felix is a lightweight and I’ve got to keep an eye on this idiot,” he says while pointing to Minho.</p><p> </p><p>“Sure,” Changbin agrees easily and slides into the driver’s side. Meanwhile, Jisung pushes a grumpy Minho into the back seat with him which leaves Felix with the passenger seat. He silently gets in and puts on his seatbelt.</p><p> </p><p>Felix doesn’t <em>mean</em> to stare at Changbin but when the elder goes to reverse the car out of the driveway, he places an arm behind Felix’s seat and turns his entire body to look back. Felix startles at the sudden proximity and he ends up glancing at the other boy.</p><p> </p><p>Objectively speaking, Changbin is a very handsome man but he’s good-looking in a way that’s more rugged compared to say, Minho. He’s got a chiselled jaw that looks like it can cut steel and bulging muscles that can be seen even under the thick bomber he’s wearing. It’s not hard to guess that Changbin likely attracts a ton of attention and if things had been different, maybe he would have attracted Felix too.</p><p> </p><p>But that’s not the case.</p><p> </p><p>Because while Felix’s eyes are looking at Changbin, his mind is conjuring up the image of someone taller and blonder whose memory alone is enough to make Felix’s heart beat go erratic. He recalls all those times when he just sat staring at Hyunjin drive, admiring how good he looks behind the wheel.</p><p> </p><p><em>I miss him</em>, Felix’s tipsy brain thinks. He pouts and looks away, missing the tiny glance Changbin throws his direction.</p><p> </p><p>The drive to District 9 is not unpleasant but not the best either. Changbin doesn’t say much, choosing to focus on his driving instead and Felix appreciates not having to make small talk. Thankfully, Jisung and Minho are loud enough for all of them and they continue to drunkenly bicker in the background the whole way there. When they finally arrive, Changbin parks on the side of the street and they all get out.</p><p> </p><p>To no one’s surprise, District 9 is packed full on a Friday night. There are groups of people, young and old, walking along the sidewalk. There’s music playing from several places and the overall ambience is joyous. To be fair, this was the more family friendly part of District 9. The clubs are tucked away somewhere else.</p><p> </p><p>The boys spot the part of the street with all the food carts and make their way over. As they get closer, the smell of fried food gets stronger and Felix realizes how hungry he is. He looks around at everything in awe, unsure what he wants to eat first.</p><p> </p><p>“Hyung look, they have hotteok over there. Buy me one! Buy me one!” Jisung pleads to Minho with impressive puppy eyes. Minho appears to be indifferent but Felix can tell he’s wavering. No man stands a chance against Jisung’s cute charms, not even ice prince Lee Minho.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine I’ll buy it for you! Just stop making that face, it’s gross,” Minho grumbles and looks away. Even in the dark his blushing face is visible. The boys collectively coo at him which makes Minho grimace and stomp away.</p><p> </p><p>“Changbin hyung, please watch over Felix for me. I’m going to grab some food with Min then we’ll come back soon.” Jisung tells them and hurriedly follows after his sulking boyfriend.</p><p> </p><p>Now it’s just Felix and Changbin left and it’s awkward.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you—”</p><p> </p><p>“Should we—”</p><p> </p><p>They both speak up at the same time. They look at each other in surprise for a moment before bursting out in laughter. Changbin smiles at him and motions for Felix to speak first.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, go ahead.” He says.</p><p> </p><p>Felix bites his lip. “Oh I was just going to ask if you want to get corndogs. There’s a stall right over there,” he points timidly at the food cart a few feet away. Changbin glances at it before looking back a Felix.</p><p> </p><p>“Sure, corndogs sound good to me. Shall we?” The two walk the short distance over to the stall and Felix marvels with big eyes at the menu. He’s not sure which one to get, they all look amazing.</p><p> </p><p>“The potato one is really good,” Changbin tells him. Felix looks towards the one Changbin is talking about and his eyes twinkle.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah it looks so good. I’ll try that one then,” he decides.</p><p> </p><p>Changbin orders them two potato corndogs and Felix is about to pay for his half but Changbin beats him to it. Felix looks at him with wide eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“You didn’t have to pay for me, I brought my card with me.”</p><p> </p><p>Changbin shrugs and hands Felix his corndog. “It’s okay. I’m the hyung here so I should treat.”</p><p> </p><p>Felix still feels iffy about having a stranger pay for him but he decides to not argue in case Changbin gets offended. He turns his attention to the corndog instead and takes a bite.</p><p> </p><p>“Mmm!” He unconsciously lets out a delighted sound when the savory taste hits his tongue.</p><p> </p><p>Changbin grins at him. “It’s good, isn’t it?”</p><p> </p><p>Felix nods furiously and takes another bite. They both finish off their corndogs in no time while casually walking around the market. Felix looks around for his next target and finds it in the form of a tteokbokki stall. He points at it eagerly.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s try that.”</p><p> </p><p>Changbin agrees and they head over. This stall has seats and so they both grab one and order a plate of food to share. While waiting for their order to be made, Changbin asks Felix some questions.</p><p> </p><p>“So, how do you and Jisung know each other?”</p><p> </p><p>Felix thinks back to three years ago when he was just a nineteen-year-old kid coming to South Korea for the first time by himself and entering his first year of college without knowing anyone or anything until he happened to meet another boy his age by the name of Han Jisung in their shared math class.</p><p> </p><p>**<em>Flashback</em>**</p><p> </p><p>Jisung must have sensed Felix’s anxiety from a mile away because he approaches the blonde boy sitting by himself in the back of the classroom with a bright, welcoming smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi! My name’s Han Jisung. You are?”</p><p> </p><p>“F-Felix. Lee Felix,” the young Australian boy stammers.</p><p> </p><p>Jisung tilts his head. “Felix? That’s a strange name. Are you sure you’re Korean?” he looks skeptical.</p><p> </p><p>Felix frowns, slightly offended at the comment. “Yes I’m sure. Unless my parents have been lying to me all this time. Anyways, I’m from Australia that’s why my name isn’t Korean.”</p><p> </p><p>Jisung’s eyes widen. “No way, Australia? That’s so cool! I’ve always wanted to visit the beaches there but I’m scared I’ll get eaten by a shark.”</p><p> </p><p>Felix giggles. “That’s only if you go too deep into the water silly. Plus they have beaches without sharks too.”</p><p> </p><p>“That sounds so nice. Why did you leave and come here then?” Jisung asks him curiously.</p><p> </p><p>Felix shrugs and fiddles with his hands nervously. “Just to study and get away you know? Try new things.”</p><p> </p><p>Jisung bobs his head in understand and grins. “Well Lee Felix, if you want to try new things then I can surely help you with that. I’d love to show you around sometime if you’re down.” </p><p> </p><p>Felix smiles, feeling elated at the idea of making a new friend. “Okay!”</p><p> </p><p>**<em>End of Flashback</em>**</p><p> </p><p>The rest between them is, as they say, pretty much history. Felix can’t help but smile fondly at the memory. He is still extremely grateful for having found Jisung in his life when he felt the most alone and in need of a friend.</p><p> </p><p>“We met in our first year of college and became friends almost instantly.” Felix tells Changbin.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you still in school? What do you study?” Changbin inquires. Felix nods. “Yup. I’m in my third year right now. I’m a food and nutrition major.”</p><p> </p><p>Changbin raises a brow. “Food and nutrition huh? I know some people in the field. If you’re ever looking to talk to someone I can get you guys connected.” He says casually.</p><p> </p><p>Felix perks up. “Wait seriously?! That would be amazing actually.”</p><p> </p><p>Changbin nods and brings a hand out. “For sure, just give me your number.”</p><p> </p><p>Felix buzzes in excitement and reaches for his phone. When he turns the device on, all the ecstatic feelings from a second ago drain out of his body in an instant.</p><p> </p><p>Staring back at him is a text message from none other than Hyunjin. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Damn, I wonder what will happen next. Please do leave a comment below, I'd love to hear your thoughts on this chapter :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi? I wonder if anyone even remembers me or this story haha. It's been nearly a month since the last update and considering I left the last chapter on a cliffhanger I just know some of you must've been eagerly waiting. As a peace offering I'm giving you guys the longest update I've ever written: a whole 11.7K woohoo~ </p><p>Oh and just in case you didn't catch the updated tags, this chapter includes slight dubcon. Read at your own discretion. </p><p>Alrighty, like always, please enjoy &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Felix feels as though his heart is about to drop straight out of his ass when he reads the familiar name across his phone’s screen. The message is recent, from only fifteen minutes ago. His hand is suddenly clammy and it shakes violently as he moves to click on the notification.  </p><p> </p><p>Hey angel. I’m so incredibly sorry.</p><p>My phone got misplaced on the plane somehow and they only found it now.</p><p>I read all your messages.</p><p>Baby please don’t be upset with me.</p><p>You know I’d never ignore you on purpose.</p><p>I saw your insta story by the way.</p><p>Fuck you’re so pretty baby boy.</p><p>Wanna hold you in my arms again and show you just how much I miss you.</p><p> </p><p>Felix scans the message over and over. He feels an onslaught of varying emotions ranging from relief to <em> slight arousal </em> then finally settles back to hurt again. Hyunjin may have a valid reason for not texting Felix but there is still no explanation for why he was out and about with another boy, especially when he could have used that time to try and contact Felix through other means.</p><p> </p><p>The thought of Hyunjin ignoring him for someone else makes Felix feel irritated about the entire situation all over again but now with the newly added alcohol in his system, Felix doesn’t think twice before acting. He furiously types back a message of his own.</p><p> </p><p>lmaooooo</p><p>so it took u all day to reply to me</p><p>but only a few hrs to replace me huH?</p><p>fuckyou hwnag hynjin</p><p>go hld ur side piece in ur arms instead</p><p> </p><p>Felix’s eyes widen when he notices that his message is immediately seen by Hyunjin. The grey typing bubble appears and Felix stares at it anxiously. He’s nervous to see what the elder has to say for himself after being caught.</p><p> </p><p>Felix is so hyper focused on his phone that he ends up flinching when he feels a sudden tap on his shoulder. Felix whips his head to the side and almost bangs his forehead in mortification when he remembers the presence sitting right beside him.</p><p> </p><p>Changbin looks at Felix with an unsure expression. “Are you alright? You looked like you saw a ghost for a second then got all red and started typing on your phone rather aggressively.”</p><p> </p><p>Felix flushes from head to toe and starts to wave his hands around frantically. “I am so sorry about that! I swear I’m fine, it was just my boss being annoying,” he says while fiddling with his fingers nervously. Thankfully, Changbin believes the excuse and nods in understanding.</p><p> </p><p>“Ugh I hate when that happens. Just ignore them for now and don’t let ‘em ruin your night. Look, our food’s here,” Changbin points to the plate of steaming rice cakes. Truthfully, Felix no longer has an appetite after seeing Hyunjin’s message but he doesn’t point this out in case it prompts Changbin to start asking him more questions. Instead, he gets a brilliant idea.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey hyung! Since the food looks so good we should take a picture together to commemorate this moment.”</p><p> </p><p>Changbin stares at him funny in response. “Uh sure…I guess?” He looks visibly confused by the abrupt suggestion but doesn’t protest when Felix leans closer to him, lifting the plate of food to their chests and smiling awkwardly when Felix snaps their photo.  </p><p> </p><p>“Thanks hyung!” Felix grins and looks over the photo, still leaning his upper body against the elder. He doesn’t see the way Changbin blushes in response.</p><p> </p><p>“N-No problem,” the older boy stutters. Changbin isn’t sure how to act with Felix being so close to him all of a sudden. He can smell Felix’s sweet perfume from this distance and it doesn’t help calm his nerves that Felix is a very pretty boy which just so happens to be his ideal type. He tries his best to distract himself by focusing on the food in front of him instead.</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, Felix re-opens his chat with Hyunjin to finally read the latter’s reply.</p><p> </p><p>What the hell are you talking about??</p><p>What side piece?</p><p>Are you drunk right now?</p><p>Answer me Felix.</p><p> </p><p>Felix scoffs under his breath. Who the hell does Hyunjin think he is demanding things from Felix like that?! Felix will show him.</p><p> </p><p>wow look at u playing all innocent!</p><p>as expected from a business man</p><p>well ive got news for u buddy!!!</p><p>i can replace u as well</p><p>in fact, i already have</p><p>[insert image]</p><p> </p><p>Felix sends Hyunjin the photo of himself with Changbin and immediately powers off his phone. There, he did it. He got what he wanted. Now Hyunjin can be the one to sit by himself in his fancy hotel room in Tokyo and cry about losing Felix.</p><p> </p><p>Ha! Felix <em> wins </em>.</p><p> </p><p>And yet…</p><p> </p><p>Why does it feel like he <em> lost </em>? Why, instead of feeling elated like he’d expected, does Felix still feel so empty inside?</p><p> </p><p>Felix’s own reaction causes him to huff silently in frustration. His tipsy brain is obviously refusing to let him think clearly anymore. Ultimately, Felix decides that it’s better to stop fretting about it and just accept that his plan is complete.</p><p> </p><p>At last, Felix pulls away from Changbin who has gone impossibly stiff and his face morphs with concern when he takes a glance at the elder.</p><p> </p><p>“Um, are you okay? Your face is very red right now,” Felix comments when he takes in the way Changbin’s skin has flushed down to his neck. Changbin clears his throat rather loudly and looks anywhere but at Felix.</p><p> </p><p>“Y-Yeah I’m fine. The tteok is just spicy,” he laughs out robotically.</p><p> </p><p>Felix still seems worried though.</p><p> </p><p>“Would you like me to get you some water hyung?” He asks with big rounded eyes, unaware of the effect it has on the elder. Changbin yells mentally at how adorable the younger boy looks right now and waves his hands dismissively.</p><p> </p><p>“No. There’s no need for that. We should find the other two though, it’s been a while.”</p><p> </p><p>Felix’s mouth makes a little ‘o’ shape when he realizes what Changbin has said is true. They quickly leave the food stall and begin searching for their missing friends. It’s not long before Felix spots Jisung with Minho at another food stall nearby selling churros. The two look like they belong on the cover of some cheesy Christmas card with the way Jisung is leaning back in Minho’s embrace while the elder wraps his arms around the smaller boy to provide warmth.</p><p> </p><p>Felix and Changbin walk over and Jisung instantly perks up when he sees them. “Lixie! Did you guys finish eating already?”</p><p> </p><p>Felix nods. “Yeah Changbin hyung bought us corndogs and tteokbokkie,” he informs the duo casually. Jisung and Minho share a quick look with each other when they hear this before Minho smiles slyly at Changbin.</p><p> </p><p>“Oho, look at you being the perfect hyung. Buying your <em> dongsaeng </em> snacks and all,” he teases his friend who snarls in return.</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up old man. You should learn from me and treat me next time as well <em> hyung </em>,” he emphasizes the last word while looking pointedly at the oldest member of their group. Minho just shrugs lazily. </p><p> </p><p>“I’ll treat you as soon as my boyfriend stops making me all use my money to buy him meals like a little leech.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey!” Jisung squawks in offence. “You’re the one who keeps offering to buy me food because you said you like the way my cheeks look when I—”</p><p> </p><p>“O-Okay that’s enough sharing of information,” Minho cuts him off by slapping a palm to Jisung’s mouth. His cheeks have turned bright pink in embarrassment for the second time that night. Luckily, the stall lady interrupts them during this time to hand them a cup of churros. Jisung offers a bite to everyone and the group of four continue to walk around the market while chatting and eating.</p><p> </p><p>Jisung abruptly grabs Felix by the arm and pulls him aside when Minho and Changbin get distracted talking to each other about some work case. Felix narrows his eyes at him suspiciously when he notes Jisung’s hopeful expression.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s up Ji?”  </p><p> </p><p>“Oh I think you know what’s up,” Jisung wiggles his eyebrows suggestively. Felix looks around, wondering if he missed something.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh no, actually I don’t. Seriously, what’s up?”</p><p> </p><p>Jisung sighs wistfully. “Oh Lix, my cunning little Lix. You think I can’t see the way you and Changbin hyung have been giving bedroom eyes at one another? I thought you’d wait till we got to the club before man-hunting but I guess this works too.”</p><p> </p><p>A laugh bubbles out of Felix’s chest before he can help it. Jisung’s words are just too ridiculous. “<em> Bedroom eyes </em>? Are you for real right now Han?” He shakes his head. “Whatever you’re thinking in that perverted mind of yours is not even remotely what’s happening.”</p><p> </p><p>Jisung whines. “Oh but c’mon Lixie! You gotta admit Changbin hyung is a great option. He’s a successful young lawyer so you know he’s got a lot of dough,” he rubs his fingers together to gesture dollar bills, “plus, he’s hot!”</p><p> </p><p>Felix snorts at this. “You should be more careful Minho hyung doesn’t hear you thirsting after his best friend.”</p><p> </p><p>Jisung rolls his eyes and lightly wacks Felix’s side. “Not the point here Lix. What I’m trying to say is that you should at least consider Changbin hyung. Besides, I think he likes you.”</p><p> </p><p>Felix splutters upon hearing this. “W-What?! No he doesn’t! You can’t just make shit up like that Ji.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not though! You might not see it but Changbin hyung was definitely giving you the ‘up-and-down’ looks earlier.” Jisung insists.</p><p> </p><p>Because of his nosy nature, Felix ends up glancing at Changbin who is still in the middle of a heated conversation with Minho. As if sensing eyes on him though, Changbin looks over his shoulder and their gaze meets directly. Felix gasps and averts his eyes away immediately, blushing in embarrassment at getting caught staring.</p><p> </p><p>“J-Just drop it Jisung, it’s not going to happen,” Felix mumbles and Jisung sighs but doesn’t push the matter anymore…at least for now.</p><p> </p><p>The four men spend another twentyish minutes exploring the market before deciding to head over to the party side of the district. Jisung pulls the club ‘Back Door’ up on his maps and lets everyone know that their location is roughly a fifteen-minute walk away.</p><p> </p><p>“Should we walk or drive?” Jisung asks his friends.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s just walk. It’s not too far and there may or may not be parking there,” Minho points out. They all consent to the suggestion and start heading over. Felix is fine for the first five minutes but soon he starts to feel a subtle chill creep up on him as they are walking. He curses himself for not grabbing a jacket to wear over the thin crop-top and wraps his arms around himself to generate some measly heat.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, there’s something heavy and warm being placed over his shoulders. Felix stops walking and turns to his side to see Changbin smiling at him sheepishly.</p><p> </p><p>“You seemed cold.” Changbin explains.</p><p> </p><p>Felix, shocked, looks back and forth between the jacket placed around him and the owner of said jacket. “Will you not be cold though?”</p><p> </p><p>The only thing Changbin’s wearing now is a flimsy black t-shirt and while Felix can’t deny that the sight of the elder’s biceps on display is not unwelcomed, he still feels uncomfortable taking the jacket if it means someone else will have to be cold in his place.</p><p> </p><p>Changbin shakes his head in disagreement. “I tend to produce more body heat than others so it’s fine. You looked like you were suffering though,” he chuckles lightly.</p><p> </p><p>Felix gives him a timid smile. He tries not to overthink the older boy’s actions but it’s hard not to after what Jisung had said to him earlier. It makes him feel uneasy. He moves to take the jacket off but Changbin stops him gently.</p><p> </p><p>“Just till we’re at the club, then you can take it off. No offense but your clothes <em> really </em> don’t look warm.”</p><p> </p><p>He sounds sincere enough that Felix doesn’t have the heart to say no anymore. He tugs the lapels of the jacket closer to his body and thanks Changbin in a small voice.</p><p> </p><p>Felix hears poorly concealed snickering from behind him and he turns back just to find Jisung and Minho grinning at them like Cheshire cats.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh don’t mind us,” Jisung waves his one free hand, the other occupied in Minho’s hold. Felix huffs in annoyance, already knowing too well what is going on through his friend’s mind. He walks faster to make the gap between him and the two idiots behind him bigger.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey wait for us!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The club is already packed by the time they arrive. By a stroke of luck, they’re able to get in a few minutes before 11:30AM and their entrance fee is waived (Felix’s bank account cries in happiness at this).</p><p> </p><p>The inside of the club is dark with lots of flashing neon lights that almost give Felix a seizure when he first sees them. Once his eyes adjust to the poor lighting, he finally gets a proper look at the place. It’s quite big and seems to have more than one floor. The main dance floor is on the ground floor though so they decide to stay there and grab a booth for themselves.</p><p> </p><p>Felix remembers to return Changbin’s jacket as soon as they get inside and he refuses to acknowledge the little smirks Jisung is giving him.</p><p> </p><p>The second they settle into a booth, Jisung starts ordering a bunch of drinks.</p><p> </p><p>“First round is on Minho hyung!” Jisung announces loudly with a bright grin. Minho glares down at him.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll literally kill you.”</p><p> </p><p>Jisung blows him a kiss, unaffected by the empty threat. “Thanks babe.” He then unabashedly passes everyone a drink when the waiter returns to their table with them.</p><p> </p><p>Felix looks down at the clear liquid contemplatively. On one hand, he wasn’t planning to drink more than that first shot at Minho’s place but now, with everything that’s gone down tonight, he feels like another drink is well deserved. He throws back his second shot and gags at the bitter taste.</p><p> </p><p>“Ugh, it never gets better,” he whines. Felix hears a soft chortle beside him and looks over at Changbin who is sitting closely next to him, a cheek in his palm as he leans his elbow against the table and watches Felix with amusement.</p><p> </p><p>“Aren’t younger people supposed to be good with alcohol? I swear back in my student days I could drink vodka like it was water,” he muses.</p><p> </p><p>Felix scrunches his nose. “Ew, that sounds terrible. Why would you want to do that to yourself?”</p><p> </p><p>Changbin shrugs and a forlorn expression crosses his face. “Yeah it does sound pretty bad now that I think back but at that time I was too stressed to care about the consequences.”</p><p> </p><p>Felix pouts, feeling pity for the other. He places a hand gently on Changbin’s bicep and leans in without really thinking. “But all the stress paid off in the end, right? You worked hard and now you’re a successful lawyer!”</p><p> </p><p>Changbin glances at the hand on his arm then looks back at Felix, his eyes slightly hooded now whether from the alcohol or something else. “Hm I guess you can say that,” he murmurs, voice deep and distracted.</p><p> </p><p>Felix finally realizes how close they are and he quickly removes his hand, looking away awkwardly. He averts his eyes in front of him only to frown in disgust when he sees his best friend in the middle of sucking face with his boyfriend. He kicks Jisung from under the table.</p><p> </p><p>“OW!!” Jisung shrieks as he pulls away from Minho. Jisung looks at Felix in bewilderment who in turn starts to make signals at his friend using only his eyes. Minho and Changbin watch in fascination as the two soulmates have some sort of back-and-forth, non-verbal communication for several moments before Jisung finally springs up from his seat.</p><p> </p><p>“Felix and I need to use the bathroom,” he announces dramatically and grabs Felix’s wrist to pull him out of the booth. Felix smiles apologetically at the other two males who still appear dumbfounded by what just occurred before allowing himself to be dragged off by his best friend.</p><p> </p><p>Once they get to the bathroom, Jisung checks under the stalls to make sure no one’s inside. When the coast is clear, he urges Felix to speak.</p><p> </p><p>“So uh, I think you were right.” Felix picks at his nails distractedly while leaning against the bathroom sink. Across from him, Jisung crosses his arms.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m right about almost everything Lix, you need to be more specific.”</p><p> </p><p>Felix chews on his lower lip for a moment before sighing in defeat. “I think Changbin hyung is,” he racks his brain trying to find the right words to say, “displaying intentions of courting me?”</p><p> </p><p>Jisung’s jaw drops in surprise before a loud howl of laughter escapes him. “Oh. My. God. Lixie!!! First of all, <em> courting </em>? This is not the eighteenth-century baby, you’re allowed to say flirting. Second of all, I told you so!” He jumps excitedly up to Felix and shakes him by the shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>“So are you going to go for it???”</p><p> </p><p>Felix shakes his head and his friend immediately stops jumping, disappointment written all over his face.</p><p> </p><p>“But <em> why </em> Felix? This is such a good opportunity for you. Aren’t you tired of being alone?”</p><p> </p><p>Had it been someone else who said this, Felix would probably get offended at practically being called a loner but he knows that Jisung is coming from a good place. Felix shrugs, looking at the ground.</p><p> </p><p>“I just don’t know if Changbin hyung is right for me.”</p><p> </p><p>Jisung rolls his eyes. “Dude, how can you know that if you don’t have anyone else to compare him to? Unless…” Jisung pauses and Felix can see the gears turning in his friend’s brain. Jisung suddenly gasps out loud. “There’s someone else, isn’t there?!”</p><p> </p><p>When Felix doesn’t respond, Jisung takes his silence as confirmation. Jisung’s eyes grow so wide that Felix’s drunk mind finds it almost funny. “Who is it?! Tell me!!!” Jisung demands.</p><p> </p><p>Felix groans, tossing his head back. “It doesn’t matter who it is Ji, I’m pretty sure I’ve already been rejected by him,” he admits bitterly.</p><p> </p><p>Jisung cocks his head to the side. “What do you mean by ‘pretty sure’ it’s either you were or you weren’t. Which one is it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well let’s see,” Felix pretends to think hard while tapping a finger on his chin, “after spending the night and heavily making out at his place, he promised me that we’d see each other again once my exams were over but then he ignored all of my texts today so of course I did some digging. Lo and behold I come to find out not too long ago that he was out on a date with some other twink all day. What do <em> you </em> think that means Jisung?!” Felix snaps, anger and hurt evident in his broken tone. He doesn’t even realize that he’s started crying until there’s a thumb wiping away a tear on his cheek.</p><p> </p><p>Felix looks up at Jisung through his wet lashes and sees how Jisung’s face has softened considerably.</p><p> </p><p>“I-I’m sorry Ji, I didn’t mean to yell at you,” Felix sniffles. Jisung shakes his head and pulls Felix into a tight hug.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s okay. I’m sorry you had to go through all that Felix. If I ever come across this jerk on the street I swear it’s on sight. No one breaks my soulmate’s heart and comes out of it alive.”</p><p> </p><p>Felix scoffs against Jisung’s shoulder. “You can barely kill a spider by yourself Ji, how can you kill a man?”</p><p> </p><p>Jisung huffs indignantly. “Fine, I’ll just get Minho to sue him then. But making you cry is definitely a crime punishable by death in my opinion!” </p><p> </p><p>Felix lets out a watery giggle and squeezes Jisung harder, glad to have a friend like him. “Thanks Ji, I mean it.”</p><p> </p><p>Jisung pats the back of Felix’s head and pulls back, his face serious for the first time that night. “Listen Lix, I don’t know what kind of relationship you had with that guy but if he’s already rejected you then there’s no point in holding back anymore. You need to move on and I’ve been told that the best way to get over one guy is to get under another.”</p><p> </p><p>Felix stares at his friend for a moment before releasing a tired sigh. “Yeah, okay. I guess I can loosen up a bit more. Not sure about the getting under someone part but maybe I can start by dancing with a few guys?”</p><p> </p><p>Jisung nods enthusiastically. “Fair enough! You think you’re good to head back outside now babe?”</p><p> </p><p>“Just a sec!” Felix turns around and double checks his reflection to make sure his makeup hadn’t been ruined by the water works earlier. Thankfully, nothing is smudged (bless waterproof mascara) and so the two make their way out of the bathroom and back to the booth.</p><p> </p><p>“You ladies gonna sit here gossiping all night or are we going to actually dance?” Jisung taunts the two older men who are still in the same place they left them in but Felix notes the presence of a lot more alcohol at the table.</p><p> </p><p>Minho stands up and glowers down at Jisung despite the lack of height difference between the two of them. “And where the fuck have you been? Was there a line for the bathroom or did you two just spend the last twenty minutes sucking each other’s dick?”</p><p> </p><p>Jisung steps up closer to his boyfriend and looks directly at him with darkened eyes. He tilts his head to the side as he places a hand gingerly on Minho’s collar to pull him forward. “And if I did?” he whispers loud enough for only his boyfriend to hear.   </p><p> </p><p>Minho inhales sharply, pupils dilating immediately in response. The right side of his lips tug up into an attractive smirk while he presses Jisung flush against his chest. “Gonna have to remind you who you belong to then.”</p><p> </p><p>“Please,” Jisung whimpers before practically throwing himself at his boyfriend in a desperate kiss.</p><p> </p><p>Felix looks away from the horny duo before he can see too much and instead faces Changbin who is unsurprisingly already staring in his direction. Felix almost looks away out of reflex but he remembers the conversation he had with Jisung and stops.</p><p> </p><p><em> You need to move on and forget about Hyunjin </em>, he reminds himself.</p><p> </p><p>Felix glances at the table in front of him and makes up his mind then. He reaches for another shot glass and downs it before he can think twice about it. He squeezes his eyes at the burn and wipes his mouth to get rid of any excess liquid. His head feels immediately lighter than before and his vision shakes a bit when he looks back at Changbin.</p><p> </p><p>“You wanna dance?” he asks the elder who appears surprised by the bold suggestion at first but ends up nodding. “Sure.” He gets out of the booth and places a hand gently on Felix’s lower back to guide him towards the dancefloor.</p><p> </p><p>The floor vibrates under Felix’s feet and the only thing he can hear is the heavy bass of whatever EDM song is currently playing loudly against his eardrums. Changbin guides them past several sweaty bodies and towards the center of the crowd. Normally, tight and congested spaces would turn Felix off but with the amount of alcohol in his body now, he is starting to feel more carefree.</p><p> </p><p>Once they settle in a spot near the center, Felix looks around at all the moving figures in awe. When it comes to dancing, well let’s just say Felix isn’t the most eloquent person. Sure he’s had his fun pretending to shake his hips like Shakira in front of his bathroom mirror when no one is watching, but he doesn’t have a single clue what it’s like to actually grind with (or on) someone at a club. That was more of Jisung’s speciality.</p><p> </p><p>He voices this exact concern to Changbin who just smiles charmingly and grabs Felix by the shoulders to turn him around so that he’s facing towards the crowd. Felix’s eyebrows pinch together in confusion at the action but then there are strong hands on his hips and he’s pulled back against Changbin’s very sturdy chest.</p><p> </p><p>“W-What are you doing?” Felix splutters at the sudden intimate contact. For some reason, he hadn’t accounted for the fact that dancing with others would involve serious ass-to-crotch action.</p><p> </p><p>“Relax, you said you wanted to dance, right?” Changbin mumbles hotly against his ear. Embarrassed at his overreaction, Felix releases a deep breath and tries to relax his whole body. He tilts his head back and lets it fall against Changbin’s shoulder, eyelids drooping slightly.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, I swear I’m relaxed now. What’s next?”</p><p> </p><p>Felix hears a breathy chuckle before he feels hips rolling against his own in time with the music playing in the background. Felix let’s out a startled gasp and one of his hands shoots up to grasp Changbin's bicep.</p><p> </p><p>“Now you just follow the rhythm.”</p><p> </p><p>Following the rhythm isn’t too hard, especially when his partner is more than willing to guide him. Felix starts to push his ass back against Changbin at the same time the latter rolls his hips forward.</p><p> </p><p>“Am I doing good?” Felix asks over the loud music still blaring in his ears and sending vibrations through his entire body. He can feel himself slipping into a much more sedated headspace and he admits that it feels nice. He’s no longer actively thinking about Hyunjin anymore and instead letting his body move purely on the adrenaline from drinking.</p><p> </p><p>Changbin wraps his arm around Felix’s waist and draws him even closer. “You’re doing amazing, pretty boy.”  </p><p> </p><p>Felix can’t help but smile at the compliment. His eyes shut completely and he lets himself get lost in the high of it all. When the music speeds up, their grinding does too and when it slows down into something more sensual, well, they slow down too. Felix doesn’t know how much time passes by when they’re pressed together like this, everything just becomes a distant blur to him.</p><p> </p><p>Although he’s having a good time, Felix can’t get rid of the one tiny dull thought in the back of his mind that something is wrong. That he’s doing something he shouldn’t be doing. He can’t figure out what it means until he feels a hand sliding underneath his skirt, leaving a burning sensation along his inner thigh that has all the hairs on the back of Felix’s neck standing up straight. Suddenly, he’s much more alert and he pulls himself out of Changbin’s embrace.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you doing?” Felix questions, eyes narrowed towards the elder. Changbin’s own eyes widened in surprise at the sudden change in mood. “I’m dancing,” he says like it’s obvious.</p><p> </p><p>Felix shakes his head. “Your hand was moving under my skirt, that’s not dancing.”</p><p> </p><p>Changbin takes a slow step towards Felix as if approaching a feral kitten. “Touching is bound to happen when you’re already grinding your ass on someone Felix, I don’t understand why you’re getting mad all of a sudden.”</p><p> </p><p>Felix takes a step back, not wanting to be close to the other man. “I don’t care. I don’t want you to do that again,” he says as firmly as he can despite his lips quivering.</p><p> </p><p>Changbin throws his hand up in defense. “Geez, alright sorry. I didn’t know you would dislike it so much.”</p><p> </p><p>Felix swallows the lump lodged in his throat. Whatever blissful daze he was in just moments ago has completely vanished and all Felix can feel now is hurt and confused.</p><p> </p><p><em> I need some air </em>, he decides.</p><p> </p><p>He turns to leave but he’s held in place by Changbin grabbing his wrist. Felix glares at him. “Let go of me.”</p><p> </p><p>Changbin sighs. “C’mon Felix, you’re seriously going to leave just because of this? I said I was sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>Felix tugs at his wrist, trying to break it free from the elder’s grasp. “For fucks sake I said let—”</p><p> </p><p>“He said let go.”</p><p> </p><p>Felix freezes. He knows that voice, would recognize it anywhere in a heartbeat.</p><p> </p><p>Felix snaps his head to the right and stares in complete shock at the tall figure standing in front of them. Hyunjin’s posture makes him appear calm at first, his hands shoved into the pockets of his denim jacket, but the expression on his face is an entirely different story.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin is wearing a black face mask that covers most of his face but Felix can still see how taut his jaw is and if looks could kill, Seo Changbin would be a dead man by now.</p><p> </p><p>Unlike Felix, Changbin seems to be unfazed by the new presence. He even stands up straighter, trying to appear tall next to a giant Hyunjin but fails miserably. Changbin quickly realizes this outcome and scowls.</p><p> </p><p>“Who the hell are you?” Changbin asks.</p><p> </p><p>Instead of responding, Hyunjin continues to glare pointedly at the spot where Changbin’s hand is still wrapped around Felix’s wrist.  </p><p> </p><p>Felix blinks and it finally dawns on him as though getting hit with a bucket of cold water, the reason why it felt so wrong when he was dancing with Changbin. Because Changbin is not Hyunjin.</p><p> </p><p>Using the other’s distraction to his advantage, Felix finally pulls his arm free from Changbin. He ignores the squawk of displeasure from the elder and turns to fully face Hyunjin.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you doing here?” Felix asks. Hyunjin refuses to look at him and the action makes Felix frown. He was beginning to feel fed up with stupid boys thinking they can just keep ignoring him whenever he speaks.</p><p> </p><p>Felix uses whatever remainder of strength he has left to tug Hyunjin down by grabbing the sides of his jacket until the elder is forced to face him. Hyunjin’s eyes finally fall on him and they are hardened with irritation.</p><p> </p><p>“Since when have you been here? No forget that, <em> why </em> are you here?” Felix stares at Hyunjin, confusion evident all over his face.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin shrugs. “Does that even matter?”</p><p> </p><p>Felix feels like a vein is about to burst in his head from frustration. “Of course it matters! You’re supposed to be in Japan right now Hyunjin!” Felix cries out in exasperation. </p><p> </p><p>“You think I could just stay in Japan knowing you’re out here angry at me and clearly dealing with it in a horrible way?” Hyunjin gives a displeased look over Felix’s shoulder when he says this.</p><p> </p><p>Changbin, who Felix had honestly forgotten about by now, pops out from behind them. “Hey man, you can chill. It’s not like I was actually going to hook up with him or anything.” </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin’s eyes darken dangerously and it looks like he’s about to step forward but Felix blocks him. Felix turns his head back to Changbin. “Please just leave,” he sighs. </p><p> </p><p>Changbin huffs in annoyance but does as he’s told, walking away with a grumble. Finally, it’s just Hyunjin and Felix alone again and the younger is feeling so many things at once. He’s still mad at Hyunjin, obviously, but the idea of the elder getting on a flight just to come see Felix makes his heart flutter with a tiny bit of hope.</p><p> </p><p>“You shouldn’t have left just ‘cause I was mad at you. Or should I say, am mad at you? Because I’m definitely still pissed off,” Felix insists.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin rubs at his temples. “See that’s exactly why I had to come here Felix. I simply do not understand why you’re so angry with me. There’s obviously been a misunderstanding between us.”</p><p> </p><p>Felix scoffs and crosses his arms. “<em> Misunderstanding </em>?!” His voice increases in volume without him realizing and people start to glance in their direction. “You’re really still playing the clueless card after all this? I can’t fucking believe you!”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin glances nervously at the growing crowd around them and tugs the cap he is wearing lower in hopes of keeping his identity hidden. In reality, leaving Japan wasn’t that simple. He had to make up some lame excuse as to why he needed to leave Tokyo so suddenly and thus, the last thing Hyunjin needs now is photos of him at a club of all places leaking to the public or worse, his father.</p><p> </p><p>“Lix please, can we talk about this at home baby?” He tries to placate the younger who is clearly too drunk to notice the amount of attention his yelling is garnering them.</p><p> </p><p>Felix only pouts and shoves a finger roughly at Hyunjin’s chest. “D-Don’t call me that when I’m mad at you! ‘M not your baby!” Felix hiccups and Hyunjin would gush about how adorable the younger boy is but now is not the time. They needed to leave.</p><p> </p><p>Felix stumbles over his feet when Hyunjin grabs his hand and drags him away from the dancefloor in a rush. He doesn’t even register what is happening until they’re already out of the club and making their way towards a sleek black Audi R8 that’s parked discreetly at the end of the street.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin guides Felix towards the passenger side and opens the door, expecting Felix to get in but the younger just stares at him blankly.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s wrong?” Hyunjin asks.</p><p> </p><p>Felix laughs and it sounds anything but cheerful. “You’ve got a lot of nerve Hwang Hyunjin.”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin furrows his brows and he wants to say something but Felix continues to speak.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you seriously think you could just show up here and everything would be alright? Were you expecting me to just jump into your arms and forgive you for playing with my feelings like that?”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin inhales slowly. He can feel a headache brewing at the front of his skull but he knows he should be careful with his next words or lord knows what might happen.</p><p> </p><p>“Felix I’ve said this already but I’ll say it one more time. I seriously have no idea what I did to make you think I was playing with your emotions. I’m so sorry that I didn’t contact you for a few hours but I’ve already explained to you my reason for that.”</p><p> </p><p>“This isn’t about you not texting me!” Felix snaps.</p><p> </p><p>“Then tell me what it’s about dammit!!” Hyunjin’s calm demeanor finally cracks. He doesn’t mean to yell but his patience is already so low after being jetlagged twice and then seeing another man touch <em> his </em> Felix earlier.</p><p> </p><p>“I-I saw photos of you!” Felix chokes out, hot tears streaming down his cheeks without his permission and he hates how weak it makes him feel. “You were on a d-date with another boy today. I fucking saw it,” he sniffles, wiping at his face haphazardly.</p><p> </p><p>He doesn’t hear a response from Hyunjin for a while and so Felix chances a glance at the elder only to find Hyunjin staring at him as if Felix grew a second head or something.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Felix’s lips twist together in displeasure. “You got a hearing problem now?”</p><p> </p><p>Silence.  </p><p> </p><p>Felix’s mood turns even more sour at this type of response. “I just said I know you were seeing another boy behind my back Hyunjin! Stop gaping at me like that or I swear to fucking god I’ll shove my entire foot in your mouth.”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin finally snaps out of it and crosses the short distance to Felix to grab the boy by his shoulders. Hyunjin stares straight into his eyes, face serious.</p><p> </p><p>“Felix. I never went on a date with anyone.”</p><p> </p><p>Felix rolls his eyes. “I can literally pull up the photos right now on my phone.”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin leans back and gestures at Felix with one hand. “Fine, go ahead. Let me see the photos where I’m supposedly on a date with someone.”</p><p> </p><p>Angrily, Felix pulls out his cellphone and opens Instagram to find the user who posted the photos. He goes to the ‘Hyunjin’ tag once again and scrolls down in search of the post with the black box. He scrolls and scrolls. A minute passes and Felix starts to feel anxious when he can’t find the familiar post. He peeks up at the elder who is staring at him with an expectant expression.</p><p> </p><p>Felix’s cheeks warm in embarrassment and he scrolls back up in case he missed the post. After another fruitless minute of searching, Felix gives up.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t find the photos anymore.” Felix admits.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin raises a brow. The corner of his lip starts to lift in what Felix knows is going to be a smug smirk but Felix refuses to look like a fool right now.</p><p> </p><p>“But I remember what they look like! You were at a café with the boy and he had blue hair. Then there were other photos of the two of you shopping together. So yeah, very much a date in my books.” Felix huffs indignantly.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait a minute did you just say blue hair?” Hyunjin asks, looking genuinely surprised.</p><p> </p><p>Felix nods.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin quickly pulls out his own phone and taps around for a moment before finding what he was looking for and turning the screen to face Felix.</p><p> </p><p>“Is that him?”</p><p> </p><p>Felix pouts, feeling offended. So Hyunjin even had photos of the boy on his phone? Great.</p><p> </p><p>He squints at the screen and takes in the photo that is for once not of trash quality. It’s a proper selfie of the two of them and Felix can clearly see how young the blue-haired boy is. He’s cute too but Felix would rather extinguish a fire with his face than admit that out loud. He just gives Hyunjin a curt nod.</p><p> </p><p>A long drawn out sigh is released from Hyunjin.</p><p> </p><p>“Felix that’s my baby cousin.”</p><p> </p><p>What.</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin nods and shows another photo of the two of them, both much younger this time. “Yeah his name is Jeongin. He’s currently doing a high school exchange program in Japan so I thought I’d visit him while I was there.”</p><p> </p><p>Felix’s mouth opens but no words come out of it. He’s too shocked right now to speak.</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, Hyunjin looks at his phone and he has a fond smile on his face. “Little Jeonginnie has been stressed lately because of school so I figured I’d be a good hyung and treat him to food and shopping. Those are probably the photos you saw, right?”</p><p> </p><p>Felix releases a dying whale noise as he sinks to his knees and covers his face with his hands. “I am <em>so</em> embarrassed right now holy shit.”  </p><p> </p><p>He hears Hyunjin chuckle lightly before the elder is crouching down in front of him. “Hey, it’s okay Lixie. I knew it was probably just a misunderstanding.”</p><p> </p><p>Felix shakes his head, absolutely refusing to look at the other. “<em> Of course </em> he’s your cousin! I can’t believe how stupid I acted. I threw a whole fit and accused you and you— <em> ohmygod </em>you flew all the way home because of me,” Felix gasps when he realizes this fact. </p><p> </p><p>Felix finally removes his hands and stares at the elder who in turn is smiling at him so tenderly. Felix feels his heart break in half in that very moment.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, Hyunjin has a lapful of weeping Felix in his arms in the middle of the sidewalk.</p><p> </p><p> “I-I’m so s-s-sorry h-hyung!” Felix sobs out.</p><p> </p><p>Felix’s shoulders shake violently as he continues to cry his heart out. Luckily no one is around to hear it but Hyunjin no longer cares about that. Screw if anyone sees them. Hyunjin reaches forward and pulls the smaller boy closer into his chest. Felix keeps crying, turning Hyunjin’s shirt into a wet mess with his tears and snot. Hyunjin holds him even tighter, wanting nothing more than to just take away all of Felix’s pain.</p><p> </p><p>“Shh, angel please don’t cry.” Hyunjin begs. His own heart feels like it’s being squeezed as he listens to the one person he truly cares about sound so broken.</p><p> </p><p>He holds Felix in his arms for a while, rubbing up and down his back until the shaking stops and Felix finally goes limp. Hyunjin pulls his head back slightly and peeks down only to find the younger with his eyes closed, fast asleep in his lap. </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin swiftly lifts the smaller boy up and deposits him carefully into his car. After putting on Felix’s seatbelt, Hyunjin looks at Felix’s sleeping face and he sighs dreamily. Even with bruised eyes and tear stained cheeks, Felix still looked like an angel. Hyunjin brushes the blonde hair away from Felix’s face and leans down to press a warm kiss to the younger’s forehead. He then makes his way to the driver’s seat and silently drives them both back to his house.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The morning after is a total disaster. Felix wakes up sweaty and with the urge to puke every single one of his guts out. He rushes out of bed and books it to the bathroom, kneeling in front of the toilet where he proceeds to throw up everything he consumed yesterday and then some.</p><p> </p><p>Thirty minutes or perhaps an hour (Felix has long since lost touch with reality) goes by until he finally stops getting that horrible churning feeling in his stomach. He flushes the toilet and stands up on wobbly legs to wash his mouth and hands.</p><p> </p><p>Unfortunately for Felix, it’s not too long after that his nausea is replaced by a burning sensation in his head. Felix exits the bathroom tiredly, fully intending to sleep for the next 24 hours but he pauses halfway when he takes in his current surroundings.</p><p> </p><p>He quickly realizes that he’s not in his apartment, that much is obvious. He recognizes the dark walls and matching dark furniture almost immediately.</p><p> </p><p>He was in Hyunjin’s bedroom.</p><p> </p><p>The second thing he realizes has him turning the colour of a tomato. He’s no longer in his clothes from last night but instead he’s wearing a large grey t-shirt and some boxers. This means that Hyunjin must’ve changed him before putting him to sleep.  </p><p> </p><p><em> He definitely saw your panties </em> Felix thinks with a horrified gasp. Felix whines out in humiliation but stops when his head starts to throb again. He glances around the room and spots a glass of water on the bedside table.</p><p> </p><p>He walks up to the table and there is a note sitting there that he hadn’t seen in his haste to get to the bathroom earlier. He brings it up to his face to read.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> Good morning sweet angel. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Please eat the painkiller and drink plenty of water. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I’ll be in my office all day. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Come up when you feel ready. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> xoxo </em>
</p><p>
  <em>  – h.h </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Felix tries to bite back the smile threatening to spread across his face but fails. He remembers their conversation from last night clearly. The relief he had felt when he found out Hyunjin hadn’t been on a date with another boy was on another level. Of course the guilt that came right after is something he can’t forget either and he also knows that he owes the elder a huge apology for acting like a brat.</p><p> </p><p>Felix sighs and plops himself back onto the comfy bed after chugging the whole glass of water and eating the painkiller placed next to it. His head still hurts like a bitch so, as much Felix wants to run upstairs into Hyunjin’s arms, the need to sleep is quickly overpowering him.</p><p> </p><p>Felix pulls the thick blanket over his body and closes his eyes. It doesn’t take long for him to slip into a dreamless sleep.  </p><p> </p><p>The next time Felix wakes up, it’s much brighter outside and his headache is fully gone. Sunlight seeps in from the balcony and hits him right in the face, causing Felix to squint his eyes open. He smiles and basks in the warmth of it for a short while, his freckles becoming far more vibrant under the golden rays.</p><p> </p><p>Felix would have loved to stay in bed all day like this if he could but the reason he woke up in the first place is because of his stomach demanding food. His tummy releases another guttural sound and Felix finally sits up.</p><p> </p><p>There’s a clock on the wall that tells him it’s around two in the afternoon now. Felix yawns and makes his way back to the bathroom to shower and brush his teeth. His toothbrush from the first time he’d stayed at Hyunjin’s place is still there, placed next to Hyunjin’s own, and the sight of it puts Felix in high spirits. He quickly freshens up and makes his way to the closet with only one goal in mind.</p><p> </p><p>Felix grabs one of Hyunjin’s favourite ivory-coloured dress shirts off the rack and holds it against his chest. He vividly remembers the time when Hyunjin had video called him while wearing this exact top and Felix had nearly drooled at how good the elder looked in it.</p><p> </p><p>Felix buttons himself into the shirt which fits him like a short dress and he smiles in satisfaction at his reflection in the standing mirror. He looked <em> good </em>.</p><p> </p><p>He hopes Hyunjin will think so too.</p><p> </p><p>Excited, Felix finally leaves the closet and makes his way downstairs to the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>The first step in his plan to apologize to Hyunjin was to dress up as sexy as possible for the latter and Felix thinks he’s nailed that. The next step was to prepare a hearty meal as a peace offering. </p><p> </p><p>Felix surveys the fridge to see what ingredients he could use. He spots a packet of steak tenderloin as well as some fresh cherry tomatoes, herbs, and garlic heads. He then checks the pantry and finds a box of his favourite pasta.</p><p> </p><p>Working diligently, Felix prepares two portions of Spaghetti Aglio e Olio and a side of steak for the both of them. He hums a happy tune and sways his hips as he moves around the kitchen with light feet. At some point, Kkami comes by to greet him and Felix shares small pieces of steak with the pup who barks in content.</p><p> </p><p>Forty minutes later, the food is all done and he plates everything neatly because presentation is key! Felix then grabs one plate in each hand and heads up to the third floor to surprise Hyunjin. </p><p> </p><p>Before he even makes it to the top of the winding staircase that leads to Hyunjin’s office, Felix hears the elder talking to someone but he doesn’t understand a word the boy is saying. It takes him a second to figure out why that is but thanks to his years of experience watching anime, Felix recognizes that Hyunjin is speaking in Japanese and not Korean. </p><p> </p><p>Felix gulps, finding this incredibly hot for some reason. He gets to the top of the stairs and lingers by the entryway in case the elder is too busy right now and decides to shoo him away but Hyunjin is standing by the slanted windows, his back to Felix as he talks on the phone.</p><p> </p><p>Felix notes how Hyunjin is dressed immaculately despite working from home. He’s got on a fitted navy vest over a light blue dress shirt that beautifully outlines his broad shoulders and slim waist. On the bottom, he’s wearing matching navy dress pants which hug his model-like legs and accentuate his strong thighs. Lastly, his long blonde hair is pulled back in a half-pony leaving his perfectly structured face on full display. </p><p> </p><p>Although his clothes are alluring, what’s even sexier is the way Hyunjin stands tall with his back straight and an air of confidence around him as he stares down at the world through his window like a king ruling over his empire. </p><p> </p><p>Felix absentmindedly lets out a longing sigh as he stares at the gorgeous man in front of him. He decides to walk over to Hyunjin’s desk as quietly as he can without disturbing the elder but since Felix is a magnet for misfortune, he miscalculates a step and almost drops a plate. He manages to catch himself before he can make a mess but the damage is already done.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin turns around after hearing the noise behind him and his eyes lock right onto Felix. </p><p> </p><p>A heavy silence fills the room and neither of them speak. Felix squirms in his spot while eyeing the ground like a child who knows he is about to get scolded. He rubs one socked foot shyly over the other and wonders briefly if he should just turn around and leave. He glances up at the older man through his lashes and his breath hitches. </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin is staring at him with an expression that Felix has never seen before. His face is smoothed over, looking almost pained as he scans Felix slowly from head to toe. There’s something dark and carnal swimming behind his eyes when he takes in the way Felix looks wearing nothing but one of his dress shirts. </p><p> </p><p>Felix feels a white hot lick of arousal in his belly knowing that he’s the reason behind Hyunjin’s current expression. Slowly, Felix makes his way towards Hyunjin, stopping only to deposit the plates of food on the elder’s desk before confidently sauntering up to the latter. He notices the way Hyunjin’s grip tightens around his phone that is still pressed to one ear and smirks. </p><p> </p><p>He walks right up to the taller man until they’re toe-to-toe and stops. Hyunjin stares down at him, hooded eyes now narrowed dangerously in warning but Felix is too eager to care about the consequences. Felix leans up on his tippy-toes and wraps both his arms around Hyunjin’s neck to draw himself closer. An arm comes around his waist almost reflexively and Felix can’t help but hum in content. He brings his mouth up to the shell of Hyunjin’s ear, letting his lips brush gently against the skin. </p><p> </p><p><em> “Hyung” </em> Felix whispers, voice breathy and low right against the elder’s eardrum. He feels Hyunjin jerk forward in response and his arm around Felix’s small waist becomes tighter.  Felix moves his face to the side of Hyunjin’s neck and presses slow, open-mouthed kisses from his adam's apple up towards the skin behind Hyunjin’s ear again. He bites Hyunjin’s ear lobe playfully and tugs it with his teeth. </p><p> </p><p>“Hyunjinnie hyung,” Felix whines this time, making sure to pitch his voice higher so that he sounds as needy as possible. That seems to be the final straw for Hyunjin because the elder’s entire demeanor changes. </p><p> </p><p>In a matter of seconds, Felix’s body is flipped around and he’s pressed face first against the glass window. Felix gasps, having not expected the sudden manhandling but the raw display of strength does make his cock stir in excitement. </p><p> </p><p>A strong chest presses right up behind him, one hand carding through Felix’s hair, deceivingly gentle at first, before gripping it tightly and forcing Felix’s head to the side so that he has to look back. Felix chokes at what he sees. </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin is smirking down at him, his other hand still occupied by his phone and it doesn’t look like the elder plans to end his work call anytime soon. He says something in Japanese just then that Felix can’t understand but based on how his voice is stern and deep, Felix would guess he’s reprimanding whoever is on the other line. The thought makes him shiver. </p><p> </p><p>Desperate for contact, Felix pushes back against Hyunjin feeling around for...<em> aha </em>! He feels something hard poking against his tailbone and maneuvers himself so that his ass is aligned directly with the outline of Hyunjin’s straining dick. Even when fully covered, Felix can tell that the elder is big. He rubs himself harder on Hyunjin, wanting to feel that heavy cock right against his entrance but his movements are harshly stopped by a hand grabbing at his waist and holding Felix in place. </p><p> </p><p>Felix whines in displeasure at the action. Hyunjin then leans forward until his face is hovering right next to Felix’s own. Their eyes meet and Felix feels his heart jump in its ribcage. </p><p> </p><p><em> “Do I need to remind you who’s in charge here?” </em> Hyunjin switches to his mother tongue but speaks clearly into the phone, making Felix’s eyes widen in surprise. He feels the hand on his waist slide lower until it’s gripping the meat of Felix’s bare thigh. Hyunjin gives the muscle a firm squeeze, eliciting a tiny mewl from Felix. </p><p> </p><p><em> “When you make a mistake, you get punished for it,” </em> Hyunjin says sharply and for a moment Felix is torn between cowering in fear and getting on his knees for the elder. He knows for fact now that Hyunjin isn’t just speaking to the person on the phone but to Felix as well. He bites his bottom lip when Hyunjin drags the hem of the dress shirt higher, revealing more and more of Felix’s bare skin. </p><p> </p><p>The slap comes unexpectedly and Felix is totally unprepared for the intense jolt of pleasure that courses through his veins when Hyunjin’s large hand cracks down on the space where Felix’s thigh meets his ass. The sound bounces off the office walls before being drowned out by Felix’s pathetic cries. Tears well up in the younger’s eyes and his legs shake when Hyunjin draws his hand back only to bring it down again on his other thigh. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, fuck,” Felix moans without realizing how loud he’s getting until Hyunjin shoves two fingers roughly into his mouth to shut him up. Hyunjin brings his mouth down next to Felix’s ear and he moves the phone away briefly to whisper something for only Felix to hear. </p><p> </p><p>“Be a good boy for hyung and get my fingers nice and wet while I finish this call so that I can stretch you open. Oh and don’t be too loud or else I’ll leave you here without letting you come, do I make myself clear angel?” </p><p> </p><p>Felix nods his head obediently. The idea of getting Hyunjin’s long and thick fingers inside of him makes his toes curl inward. He drags his lips down Hyunjin’s digits and sucks on them immediately, much to Hyunjin’s delight. </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin brings the phone back to his ear and continues his conversation with the worker all while keeping his eyes trained on Felix like a hawk. He watches the way the younger boy moves his pouty red lips up and down, eyes closed in pure ecstasy. </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin wants nothing more than to push Felix to the ground and replace those fingers with his cock, shoving it so far down his throat that Felix won’t be able to speak properly for days. The visual is almost enough to make Hyunjin come in his pants.</p><p> </p><p>As promised, Felix doesn’t make too much noise aside from the wet sounds of his tongue giving kitten licks to the pads of Hyunjin’s fingers. </p><p> </p><p>Once he thinks his fingers are sufficiently lubricated, Hyunjin pulls them away and leans back. Felix almost protests but then he remembers Hyunjin’s warning and stops. Instead, Felix presses his entire upper body against the window and arches his back, one hand reaching back to shamelessly pull the dress shirt past his ass. </p><p> </p><p>He hears Hyunjin curse quietly from behind him and smirks. He knew wearing no underwear was a smart decision. With his bare ass out on display, Felix glances back and as coyly as possible, he whispers a breathy “<em>Please.</em>” </p><p> </p><p>Two things happen in the next ten seconds. One, Hyunjin says something into his phone and promptly ends the call, tossing his cellphone off to the side, uncaring if it breaks. Two, he grabs Felix’s ass with both his hands and spreads him open. </p><p> </p><p>Felix releases a high-pitched cry at the first press of fingers against his rim. Hyunjin circles his entrance slowly, deliberately testing Felix’s patience. The younger writhes weakly against the glass, trying his best not to just grab Hyunjin by the wrist and shove those fingers into himself. </p><p> </p><p>“H-Hyung! N-no more teasing,” Felix whimpers, sounding like he’s on the verge of crying. Hyunjin, cruel as ever, just coos at the smaller boy. </p><p> </p><p>“After all the trouble you’ve caused I don’t think you’re in any position to be calling the shots Lixie,” Hyunjin sneers. He moves his wet fingers across Felix’s perineum and towards his balls, cupping them in his hand. Felix’s knees buckle together, not used to having anyone other than himself touching him there. </p><p> </p><p>While his right hand continues to play with Felix’s ball sack, Hyunjin’s left hand goes around Felix’s hips and he grabs Felix’s dick. Now, Felix wasn’t considered small in the junk department, at least in his opinion, but somehow Hyunjin’s giant hand was able to grab the entire thing in a single hold and it made Felix feel pathetically tiny. </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin tugs on Felix’s dick skillfully, grinning at how quickly it gets wet from his movements. </p><p> </p><p>“Fuck baby, I’ve barely touched you and you’re already leaking so much,” Hyunjin groans. He presses his thumb roughly against the slit making Felix cry out loud as more pre-cum slips out and falls to the floor. </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin’s pupils dilate at the sight and he feels his own dick throb painfully behind his zipper. As much as he’d love to spend hours teasing Felix like this, Hyunjin knew he wasn’t going to last long if he kept going. With one last stroke, Hyunjin finally lets go of Felix’s now flushed cock. He brings one hand to hold onto Felix’s narrow waist, feeling strangely aroused when he notices how he can cover almost half of it with a single hand. His other hand makes its way back to Felix’s entrance and this time, Hyunjin wastes no time before pushing the tip of his index finger past Felix’s ring of muscle. </p><p> </p><p>“Ah!” Felix jerks when he feels something foreign breach him so suddenly. Felix wasn’t a stranger to having fingers up his ass, it was his preferred method of masturbation actually, but Hyunjin’s fingers feel completely different from his own. The biggest contrast, of course, was in length. Hyunjin had only gotten up to his first knuckle in and Felix was already feeling <em>so full</em>. </p><p> </p><p>“H-Hyung,” Felix stutters. “F-Feels—<em> oh! </em> Feels g-good.” </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin’s lips tug up in satisfaction. He could feel Felix tightening around his finger and it was making him light-headed. Felix was <em> so tight </em>. When he tries to add a second finger, Hyunjin is met with a bit of resistance. </p><p> </p><p>“Relax princess, I need you to loosen up for me,” Hyunjin instructs softly, thumb rubbing gentle circles on Felix’s back. Felix tries his best to follow the elder’s request and make himself unclench so that Hyunjin could slide in his other digit. Hyunjin’s middle finger finally joins his index and he pushes both of them deep into Felix’s ass making the younger cry out in pleasure. </p><p> </p><p>“Good boy, taking me in so deep. I’m so proud of you angel,” Hyunjin praises as he curls his fingers up, searching for that special spot he knows will make Felix see stars. Felix, on the other hand, is already on the verge of coming undone. His tongue slips out of his mouth as he pants like a dog in heat while Hyunjin roughly drags his fingers against his inner walls, stretching them open. He doesn’t believe he could feel greater than he is right now but oh boy was he wrong. </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin twists his fingers once more before he feels something spongy and familiar brush the tip of his finger. Smirking, Hyunjin draws his hand back slightly before using a good amount of his strength to slam his fingers back into Felix, making sure to directly hit his prostate. </p><p> </p><p>The scream that Felix lets out is so beautiful, Hyunjin regrets not recording it and saving it to playback later. He rubs the little bundle of nerves over and over again until there are actual tears sliding down Felix’s pretty face. </p><p> </p><p>“Fuck fuck fuck. H-Hyunjin—stop I can’t—fuck! Oh god!” Felix rambles incoherently. His legs nearly give out beneath him but Hyunjin keeps him from falling by wrapping his arm fully around Felix’s waist as he continues to drill his fingers into the younger at a lightning pace. </p><p> </p><p>“G-Gonna come h-hyung!” Felix moans and pushes his hips back in time with Hyunjin’s thrusts to get those fingers even deeper in him. Hyunjin’s brows knit together in concentration, sweat rolling down the side of his face as he focuses on getting Felix to reach his climax. </p><p> </p><p>“Come for me angel,” Hyunjin leans forward to bite down on Felix’s shoulder and that’s all it takes. Felix comes with a broken cry, his eyes rolling back into his skull. His release splatters all over the floor and Felix should feel bad about making a mess but he doesn’t. He doesn’t care about anything right now, mind too clouded by his post-orgasm high. Felix hears the distinct sound of a zipper opening from behind him but he’s too tired to turn around. He leans his cheek against the glass panel, leaving a cloud of condensation with every staggered breath he takes and listens in a daze as Hyunjin unmistakably jerks himself off. </p><p> </p><p>He only lasts a minute, which is surprising considering how hard and red his dick was when he pulled it out of his pants. Hyunjin grunts and comes all over Felix’s lower back and thighs, painting the younger’s skin white. </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin’s chest rises and falls harshly as he tries his best to catch his breath before finally glancing at Felix who, judging by the distant look in his eyes, appears to be in another world. Hyunjin quickly tucks himself back into his boxers and reaches out to gather Felix in his arms. The younger protests weakly when Hyunjin lifts him off the ground but wraps his limbs around the elder like a koala nonetheless and allows Hyunjin to carry him away from where they just sinned. </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin glances at the food sitting on his desk which has undoubtedly gone cold by now and he briefly feels bad knowing that Felix must’ve worked hard making it for them. </p><p> </p><p>“Sweetheart, are you hungry?” Hyunjin asks the smaller boy who looks like he’s two seconds away from falling asleep. At the mention of food however, Felix seems to perk up. He nods and Hyunjin chuckles. </p><p> </p><p>“Alright. Let’s wash up and then order something to eat.” Hyunjin presses a kiss to Felix’s head who is incapable of doing anything more than giving a tiny hum of consent.  </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin carries them out of the office and towards his bathroom where he runs a bath for the both of them and carefully undresses Felix. The dress shirt was now sufficiently ruined thanks to their earlier activities and Felix feels slightly bad since it was from<em> Burberry </em> and cost thousands of dollars but Hyunjin could honestly care less. He could easily buy ten more if he really wanted. He throws the shirt away and checks the temperature of the bath water to make sure it was perfect before dragging them both into the tub. </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin reclines back against the edge and pulls Felix between his legs so that the younger could lean back on him. Felix sighs, eyes closing, and he feels incredibly relaxed. Who knew that getting finger-blasted within an inch of his life then taking a warm bath was the best way to destress? Felix didn’t. </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin rubs at Felix’s sides and presses tiny kisses to the back of his nape. “How are you feeling now baby?” He asks. </p><p> </p><p>Felix smiles. “‘M okay hyung. Although, my back does kind of kill after being bent over in the same position for nearly an hour,” he teases lightly. Hyunjin mumbles an apology into his neck. </p><p> </p><p>“How about I give you a massage later to make up for it?” </p><p> </p><p>Felix brightens at the suggestion, eyes twinkling. “Wait, for real?” </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin nods. “Of course. You deserve it for being such a good boy.” </p><p> </p><p>Normally, Felix would have preened at such praise but the elder’s words give him mixed feelings. With his mind finally cleared up, Felix suddenly remembers the real reason he went up to see the other boy in the first place. He was supposed to apologize to Hyunjin for the way he treated him yesterday. If anything, Felix should be the one massaging Hyunjin’s shoulders and begging for forgiveness. </p><p> </p><p>His expression must’ve turned darker because suddenly there’s a hand on his chin and Hyunjin is gently turning Felix’s face towards himself. </p><p> </p><p>“What’s with the long face Lixie?” Hyunjin questions, looking concerned. </p><p> </p><p>Felix pouts and rubs his hands together nervously. “A-Actually there’s something I wanted to tell you earlier before we...uhm...you know,” he blushes. </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin gives him a soft smile, encouraging Felix to speak freely. </p><p> </p><p>Felix takes a deep breath and looks directly into Hyunjin’s eyes so that the elder will know he’s being sincere. “I want to apologize for the way I acted on Friday. I should have never accused you like that without knowing the full story first. I admit I acted irrationally and made some terrible mistakes last night, including trying to get you jealous as petty payback. I’m sorry that you had to leave your work because of me and then take care of me when I got wasted. I’m just...really, <em> really </em> sorry Hyunjin.” </p><p> </p><p>Felix looks down in shame at the end of his little speech, afraid that the elder will resent him but it seems like his worries are all for naught because a second later, Hyunjin is pulling Felix in for a hug. Felix flails, not expecting the abrupt movement but he eventually settles himself on Hyunjin’s thighs and allows the elder to wrap his arms around his waist, Felix’s head propped up on Hyunjin’s shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>“Thank you,” Hyunjin says, voice calm as he continues, “for giving me an honest apology. I forgive you Felix but only if you forgive me as well.” </p><p> </p><p>Felix’s eyes widen and he releases a noise of protest. “You have nothing to be sorry for!” he exclaims. The elder however shakes his head in disagreement. </p><p> </p><p>“I promised you before I left that I would contact you after my flight but I failed to keep that promise. You were worried and upset for hours meanwhile I was out having fun. And in the end we fought over something that could have easily been prevented had I been less careless. I’m so sorry angel. I never want to hurt you like that ever again.” </p><p> </p><p>Felix feels his lower lip quiver and his vision becomes misty. He quickly presses his forehead against Hyunjin’s shoulder and sniffles. “I don’t want to hurt you again either. I don’t like fighting with you,” he admits in a tiny voice. </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin tilts his head so that his cheek presses against Felix’s crown and sighs. “Do you think that maybe if we established a more clear label between us we could avoid having such misunderstandings in the future?” He seems to wonder out loud. </p><p> </p><p>Felix blinks in surprise, Hyunjin’s words taking a minute for him to absorb. He pulls back slowly and searches Hyunjin’s face, noting the faint redness on the apples of Hyunjin’s cheeks and slight panic in his eyes. Felix feels his own face heat up. </p><p> </p><p>“A-Are you saying that—I mean—are you asking me what I think you’re asking me?” Felix stutters. </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin blushes even harder and darts his eyes to the side. It’s an adorable sight and Felix would coo over how cute the boy looks while flustered but he’s too busy having his own mental crisis at the moment. </p><p> </p><p>He’s not misreading things right?? What else could Hyunjin possibly mean by ‘clear label’ if not boyfriend? <em> Oh god, Hyunjin wants to be boyfriends </em>. Felix thinks he might throw up from excitement. </p><p> </p><p><em> Okay Felix be cool </em>, he tells himself. </p><p> </p><p>“YES!” Felix yells abruptly, startling both himself and Hyunjin whose eyes grow wide at the sudden outburst. Felix gasps and slaps a hand on his mouth, cursing himself for being an idiot. </p><p> </p><p>“Uh...yes?” Hyunjin raises a brow, obviously confused by what Felix meant. </p><p> </p><p>Felix chuckles nervously. “I mean that yes I would like to establish a more clear label with you.” </p><p> </p><p>“O-Oh,” Hyunjin bites his lip, “that’s great—awesome, yeah. Splendid.” </p><p> </p><p>An awkward silence settles between them and Felix wonders briefly if confessions are supposed to be this cringey. He frowns. He’s sitting naked on Hyunjin’s lap after the latter fingered him and released his unborn children on his back fucks sake! This shouldn’t be so difficult. </p><p> </p><p>“Okay nice. So just double checking, by clear label you meant boyfriends, right? Cause fuckbuddy is too complicated for me and in the off-chance you were talking about marriage I’m sorry but I’m too young to be a housewife yet.”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin chokes on his spit. </p><p> </p><p>“Of course you can ask again in a few years but I’m telling you right now that I expect a <em> huuuugeeee </em>diamond ring when you propose. I wouldn’t want the old ladies at the country club thinking I'm inferior to them,” Felix rambles on. </p><p> </p><p>A bright laugh bubbles out of Hyunjin’s chest and Felix stops talking, taking in the giant smile on Hyunjin’s face. He feels his own lips quirk up in response, glad he could successfully turn the mood around. </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin shakes his head and grabs Felix by the cheeks to bring their foreheads together. He stares right into Felix’s eyes and chuckles softly. “God, you’re really something else, you know that?” </p><p> </p><p>Felix smiles cutely, brushing his nose against Hyunjin’s. “I’ve been told I’m a little unorthodox before but I’m pretty sure that was because Jisung was jealous I could beatbox the entire national anthem and he can’t.” </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin smiles tenderly and brushes his thumbs along Felix’s cheeks, mapping out his pretty freckles. “I guess I should start getting familiar with your friend group now that we’re <em> boyfriends </em>huh?” </p><p> </p><p>Felix’s stomach fills with butterflies at the confirmation. He can’t begin to explain how surreal it feels to hear that word coming out from Hyunjin’s mouth—the same mouth he wants so bad to kiss right now. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” he sighs dreamily, leaning forward until his lips brush against Hyunjin’s, “boyfriends.” </p><p> </p><p>Felix finally closes his eyes and loses himself to desire. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Surprise! No cliffhanger for once! I hope everyone that was waiting for hyunlix to have seggs was satisfied with my mediocre ability to write smut. I'm going to try harder next time (; </p><p>As usual, please leave a comment expressing your thoughts and opinions on this story. Comments motivate me to write so please please please consider leaving one. </p><p>Okay bye.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>